


Breaking Kibum

by Exceeding



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Control, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, OT5, OnKey, Original Character(s), Police, Prison, Rape, SHINee - Freeform, SHINee5, Strained Friendships, Swearing, TaeKey, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, jongho, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding
Summary: Even after Key knew Taemin would never love him, his love for him still burned strong. Key and Taemin would never be together but that wouldn't stop their friendship, he could still be allowed to keep his feelings to himself... Until Minho decides to break Key so that he and Taemin will have the perfect love life like he's always wanted, without Key getting in the way!





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just want to let you know I don't view Minho as this sort of person. It could have been any of the members or none at all if I made an Original Character (OC). 
> 
> Please remember that this is fanfiction ^^;

Kim Kibum stepped into the large room where he worked as an editing assistant for his crush, he had liked him since college days. He sat down in his familiar seat next to the article writer Lee Taemin, who was also hard at work like the others in the office. Nobody rose their head to see who entered as the deadline was approaching and a lot of work was needed to be complete and ready for the official editors and publishers.

"I brought snacks..." Key said placing a bag of sweets and energy drinks onto Taemin's desk.

The editor peeled his eyes from the laptop and turned to Key and smiled.

"Thanks, Key! You brought cake as well!" He said hastily taking the items out.

"Guys, come eat some too!" He said to his other co-workers who rushed over literally starving from working all night and surviving on just coffee.

"Thank you so much Kibum!" The female majority said munching on the snacks.

Key sighed, "It's all right, we need to get this done so I decided to just buy a few things to get our motivation up." He said modestly.

"A few!? You bought loads Key!" Taemin beamed biting into a cream filled doughnut.

Key felt his face burn from his flustered self, he sat down ruffling his fingers through his light blonde hair.

"Better do some work while you guys eat." Taking out his tools he began his work.

"...Don't want any Key...?" Taemin said cutely with his mouth half full.

"I don't like sweet things remember." Key replied pulling up a copy of the draft text to examine it.

"Sorry I forgot, you and Minho both don't like sweet food!" Taemin said giggling.

 

"Ah, you can go home now, we finally finished it after three all-nighters!" Taemin said kicking his feet up onto his desk and leaning back happily.

"We'll be leaving!" The rest of the staff said packing up their things, waking up others who hadn't made it into the afternoon and scrambling out of the workplace.

"Key?" Taemin said turning to his best friend, he still considered Minho as his other best-friend but their relationship wasn't just that anymore, so Key was just known as best-friend nowadays.

"I'm not answering whatever you want to ask until, you go home, get a proper meal and sleep." Kibum replied picking up his messenger bag hanging it on his shoulder and standing up to leave.

"Oh come on, please~?" Taemin begged pleadingly as he stood up with cute eyes at his co-editor.

"Are you really an adult?" Key said slightly chuckling.

"Of course I am!" Taemin replied defensively.

"Oh really?" Key smirked putting his bag down and reaching over to Taemin and began tickling him crazily, grabbing his waist to pull him back into him stopping his chances of escape, these two were stuck in their own world of fun.

"Ah, no. Kibummie!" The article writer squealed laughing with tears pouring out of his eyes from happiness.

Their fun was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Key said taking himself off of his beloved Taemin.

"Ah, excuse me. I left my tools, I just wanted to come pick them up." A male staff member said stepping into the room looking at Key and Taemin briefly smiling and picking up his stuff, he had light brown hair and light brown eyes. It wasn't hard to forget Jonghyun since he was the only guy out of those women who worked here aiding Taemin with his monthly collum just like Key did.

"Sorry for being a hindrance. Don't mind me." Jonghyun said smiling politely as he dropped his tools again, muttering as he reached down to pick them up.

Key smiled at Taemin who playfully hit his arm. Key grabbed Taemin's delicate hand and noticed a cut that had now produced a small red trail.

"What happened?!" He said sounding worried as heck, Taemin hurt was more painful than anything for him.

"N-Nothing Key!" His writer replied embarrassed.

Jonghyun looked up to see Key with his eyes closed sucking on his boss's finger, he dropped his tools again wide-eyed at this awkward situation he was in. Was this their normal behaviour? He scooped up his tools one last time and quickly headed for the door.

"Ew gross Key!" Taemin burst out laughing pulling his finger away.

Key only smiled and there was a loud cough heard from the door Jonghyun had exited the room from.

"Minho!" Taemin cried happily and walked over to his lover, the anger on Minho's face satisfied Key secretly.

"Calm down I didn't hurt your precious little writer, Mr. Publisher!" Key said and stuck his tongue out at his love rival and left through another door in the room.

"What did he do?" Minho said questioning the love of his life after he was sure Kibum was gone.

"What?" Taemin said confused. "He didn't do anything-"

He was cut off by Minho's strong arms surrounding him in a tight embrace.

"Only I can touch you Taemin." Minho whispered into his ear. Taemin's face burned red flames.

"M-Minho! Stop being so embarrassing!" His small fragile lover said trying to pry them apart.

"I'll make you some food at your place." Minho said grabbing Taemin and practically dragging him out of the building heading for Taemin's apartment.

 

"Kibum don't forget to come visit us soon." Key's mother said on the phone, he groaned and replied in the false excitement that he couldn't wait to visit his family but he had a lot of work. That excuse always went well.

"Bye bye." He said before she could reply hanging up the phone. He sighed and threw the phone onto the floor and rolled back onto his bed.

"Why Minho, Taemin?" He muttered to himself.

He knew that they had been together for a while now but he still wished there was even a little bit of what he felt for his precious Taemin to be returned. He laughed hysterically at his thought.

"Yeah, that would only be the case if it was a parallel universe." He said to himself.

Key lived alone so he often spoke to himself as if someone was talking to him.

"I don't care if Minho doesn't want me to, I'll still be by your side." He smirked at the idea of Minho getting angry.

His feline expression was so mischievous any normal person would think he was a murderer.

 

Taemin groaned as the sound of the doorbell went. He shuffled his way out of the creased sheets of his bed yawning, standing up he quickly put some effort into making his clothes look presentable and made his way towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked unlocking the door and opening it slowly to see brown feline eyes.

"Key!" Taemin said surprised that Key had turned up at his place so early.

"It's early what are you doing here?" He asked him rubbing his eyes.

"Taemin... it's the evening." Key said looking at him worryingly.

"Did you eat and sleep yesterday?" He felt his worry fly away when Taemin nodded.

"Mmm, yep! Minho made me food!" He said grinning, Key couldn't disagree that Minho looked after Taemin very well and he also made really nice food, although Key wouldn't admit that to either of them.

"Ah, I see... Did he... spend the night?" Key then asked biting the inside of his mouth.

Taemin hummed trying to remember last nights events.

"He made me food and told me to rest... but he got angry when I said I wanted to stay up and watch a new film I had bought. He made sure I went bed and then he left because he said he had some work left over." Taemin said as Key stepped into his home.

"Am I allowed in?" He asked smirking turning on his feet to face his best friend.

"You're already in Key!" Taemin said and smiled as he closed the door not forgetting to lock it.

Minho had told him to lock in in case someone came in and robbed or murdered Taemin. He was really a worrier, which made Taemin himself worry about the robber or murderer.

"I need to go have a shower." Taemin said realising he had fallen asleep during the day in his shirt and jeans.

Key who was sat at the dining table turned to him, "Want me to order some food?" He asked taking his phone out of his bag.

"Um, no it's okay, well if you want food you can, but none for me." Taemin said in a panic until his stomach growled.

Key slowly tilted his head and smiled. "None for you?" He started dialling the number on the phone.

"No..." Taemin said with big round eyes, clearly, he was hungry.

The number went through.

"I guess if you don't eat I'll have to take a shower with you so I know you won't faint from hunger," Key said putting the phone to his ear.

"Fine!" Taemin said in defeat.

"Touch him and you're dead." The person on the other end of the phone said hanging up.

Key's defined eyes widened as he pulled the phone screen to them and read the contact displayed on there.

"Oh damn." He said sighing.

"What?" Taemin said coming over grabbing the phone gasping.

"Key! Why did you ring Minho?" He squealed with fright.

Minho told him to never be alone with Key...

"I didn't mean to! I must have pressed the wrong number." He said showing Taemin the contact he meant to ring.

"You chose Choi Minho instead of Cupcake Take-away!" Taemin yelped as he ran around to clean his house.

 Key chuckled still panicked but watching his crush go crazy made it funny.

"Taemin, you go have your shower, I'll clean up and if Minho comes here... he'll just have to deal with me." He reassured not really wanting to argue with Minho at all but he said that down the phone and he'd have to clear up the misunderstanding he had made.

"Are you sure? He's probably grumpy from doing work last night." Taemin said grabbing a towel.

"Yeah yeah, go so you can come out and stop my death." Key said jokingly but Taemin sprinted into the bathroom.

 

As soon as Key breathed in and out the door was literally being knocked down in rage. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Calm down." He said to the person on the other side who was clearly Minho.

"Let me in Key!" Minho said angrily.

Why couldn't he get in himself? Pretty sure he would have made himself a key because he's that crazily obsessed over Taemin.

Key thought to himself.

He looked down and saw the key was in the lock. He smiled.

"Hold on let me just find the key." He said teasingly.

"Key the key is in the damn door that's why I can't get in!" Minho said sounding more pissed off by the second.

Key groaned and unlocked the door and quickly stepped to the side to avoid being murdered by the force of Minho opening the door. Taemin's lover was breathing hard and he turned to Key who looked at him with a blank expression.

"He's in the shower." Key revealed pointing to the bathroom.

"Why?" Minho said more composed than before.

"I don't know, he said he needed one." Key just shrugged with his reply.

"Don't mess with me Kibum!" Minho said grabbing him and slamming him into the wall.

Key coughed out the air in his lungs and bowed his head in pain.

"Are you mad!?" He said whacking Minho off of him while he held his throat trying to breathe properly again.

"I was just teasing him so he'd eat, and I accidentally rang your number instead of the takeout. I wasn't going to do anything." Key said sounding angry himself. He was tired of Minho's accusations all the time.

 

"What was that noise?!" Taemin said rushing in with a fresh set of clothes on and dampened hair from his shower.

"Key!? Are you okay?" He said with a gasp hurriedly making his way over to Key placing his hand on his shoulder, Key kept his gaze down on the floor to hide his face from Taemin.

"Minho... What happened?" Taemin asked pleadingly, oblivious to the tension present in the air hovering above them.

"That crazy idiot bashed into me on his way in, well you're in good hands now so I'll be off." Key said yanking his body away from Taemin's innocent touch.

He had no idea how mean Minho could actually be. 

Minho folded his arms calmly as Key left his sight. Just his presence made him agitated. All he wanted to do was to steal Taemin away from him.


	2. I Love You

"What did he do!?" Minho began.

Taemin blinked sadly in reply, "Nothing Minho! Why do you always think badly of Key, he'd never hurt me so why!?" He almost sobbed out his words and the anger on Minho's face softened.

"I love you." Minho said reaching his hand aiming for his lover's shoulder. He made contact and Taemin jolted a little surprised by the touch.

"Taemin, do you blame me for getting angry? Key... He wants to steal you from me!" Minho said pulling his hand away slowly and raising his hands to his own forehead and hiding his face from the sad-eyed Taemin.

"No, he doesn't... M-Min-..." 

Choi Minho snapped his gaze to Taemin and released his rage.

"He does! I've seen the way he looks at you, and he understands things I don't about you! He could steal you away any moment Tae! I love you more than he ever will but all I ever do is hurt you, one day you'll run to him for comfort and he'll sweep you away!" He said panting out of breath his face burning red from anger.

His lover's eyes softened. "That's not going to happen Min... I love you..." He said tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Minho turned weak from Taemin's crying and just embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Tae- I just... I'm scared to lose you." He murmured softly as he stroked Taemin's brown maroon locks.

"I love you Minho." Taemin said sobbing into his chest.

Minho smiled sadly at what he had caused to happen.

He had upset his lover...

"I love you too. So much it hurts." Minho whispered into Taemin's ear holding him tight and never wanting to let go until the end of time.

 

Key like always flopped himself onto his bed. He leaned off the end, his lower body keeping him firmly positioned as he opened a drawer and fumbled around.

"Dammit where- Aha!" He smiled in delight as he successfully found his diary.

He rubbed his sore throat a little and sighed.

He flicked open to the last entry he made. His eyes widened.

It was when him Minho and Taemin were all in college together.

'Dear Diary,

I can't express how excited I am for our college graduation. It's the last time our class will be together in journalism and literature. I will miss the teacher, he was so funny and when his wife brought their newborn son in I melted in my seat I swear! I'll update the rest of today when I get back from the after party! Bagsy Taemin's cute butt! See you soon...'

Key smiled at his cute writing when he was in college, and then gawked realising how long he's been crushing on Taemin.

His eyes glued back onto the rest of the entry and it all hit him at once, he remembered why in fact this crush was never confessed and it sunk his spirits immediately, enough so that he noticed the pain on his body.

On the back of his head, and his back where he hit the wall, his throat where he coughed painfully enough to cause slight damage. He groaned and rolled to the edge of his bed and dangled his legs over to find his bathroom.

'Dear Diary,

The after party was party-crashed by a group of teens who had already graduated, it was so amazing seeing old friends we had made who were older.

I was able to talk with Jinki again after a year! I went to get Taemin to say hello to him too...

But when I went to fetch him his beautiful pink lips were locked with Choi Minho! Of all people!!!!! Why him?

... Why.

Dammit.

I don't think it was what they both wanted surely... pffft. It was a drunk kiss obviously.

That's what I thought. :( It wasn't, they started dating after that party. Taemin slipped it to me on the way home. Minho just kept quiet, he knew it was burning me! I'm going to have a bath and go sleep, see you soon diary.'

 

Just like the past Key had run a bath and he slipped in letting the steamy water engulf him into a peaceful relaxed state. He wiggled his toes and smiled as he popped the floating bubbles he made as she shifted.

 

When Key exited the bath he felt calmer, more refreshed instead of depressed over the past.

The diary from before was kept at his bedside so he would remember to begin using it once again. Even though the bad memories hurt it helped him not be a mess in front of the one he loved.

The diary made him remember he still had Taemin no matter what Minho said to try and prevent their friendship.

 

His house phone began to tear through the peaceful silence that was present.

 

Key groaned as he grabbed the phone and answered, he expected his mother like usual - telling him to hurry up and marry or just find someone to be with. She knew he hadn't been with many people for very long and he stopped dating in college and she couldn't fit her head around the situation. She just wanted his happiness.

"Hello?" Key answered as he sat down on his bed examining his fluffy cream slippers.

"Key?" A past-distant yet familiar known voice sounded on the other end.

"No way- Jinki!?" Key said as his whole body language changed to a happy one from the slump he was moments ago.

A laugh was heard on the other end and then a pause before Key's older friend cleared his throat.

"How are you?" Jinki began.

Key rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Key said with a smile knowing Jinki beat around the bush - literally around it with a pair of garden clippers he took so long.

"Meet me at the train station tomorrow, the one near the old college at 10am." He replied.

Key twisted his mouth a little. "Why?"

"Secret."

Key pouted on his end. "Oh come on!"

Jinki laughed, and it comforted Key in a friendly way. Now that he thought about it, Key's close friend was only Taemin and he couldn't hang around him 24/7 or Minho would break his neck.

"Fine, I'll see you there at ten, bye." Key deciding it was a good idea said, and Jinki said bye too and ended the call.

 

Key usually curled up alone in his large bed hoping that one day Taemin would join to be there at his side, accompanying him, laying next to him, wrapped in each other arms just watching each other as they embraced tightly.

Wanting him every day...

Practically needing to think about him to stay sane as he could never have him.

But, this time he could go to sleep thinking of how fun it would be with Jinki tomorrow.

 

Taemin breathed heavily as Minho unbuckled the belt to his tight jeans. Minho found his hands snaking underneath the layers of clothes and into Taemin's boxers. He wrapped his large hand around Taemin's waiting erection.

"Nnnnmmm." Taemin moaned embarrassed as he looked into his lover's eyes.

"Tae, you're so cute." Minho whispered to Taemin.

Even though nobody was there to hear them, the fact Minho said it in such a hushed toned to only let his words be heard by Taemin when there was no need made Taemin go crazy. Minho could have shouted it out loud to let the world know Taemin was his lover, but he didn't and it made Taemin's heart skip a beat.

"M-Minho... Bedroom." He begged as he began thrusting himself into Minho's palm, Minho was too busy whispering more words into Taemin's ear.

Taemin couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and found his ear and licked, bit and suckled on it, needing him.

"Hnnn, dammit Taemin!" Minho groaned as he thrusts himself against Taemin's crotch receiving a panted moan in reply.

He scooped up Taemin bridal style and headed for the bedroom.

 

Minho carefully pushed a finger into his boyfriend's expecting small hole.

"Ahhh! M-Minho!" Taemin squealed as his lower end adapted to his lover's finger.

Taemin thrust upwards, his back arching and then his body collapsing back onto the bed. Minho smiled at the fact he could drive Taemin crazy from one little action.

"Is just this enough for you Tae?" Minho possessively growled seductively as he leaned over Taemin's small frame compared to his own.

"Mmnnnno! No!" Taemin shuddered as Minho shoved two more fingers in more harshly and crouched over him, even more, securing his prey.

Minho latched his mouth onto Taemin's bare shoulder blade and suckled gently. Taemin could only moan Minho's name as he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't beg for it, he had his own pride too.

Minho couldn't hold back anymore and he decided to slowly thrust into Taemin.

The gap in their relationship created by the huge workload that had drawn them apart was sealed with this expression of love.

"Minho?" Taemin stuttered as he breathed heavily his voice hoarse from moaning.

"Yes?" Minho questioned as he began to move inside Taemin, it felt so good for him being inside his lover once again since a few weeks. Normally they would want to watch a film - well on Taemin's part. Minho would rather lay in bed with Taemin and just watch him sleep, so he knew that Taemin would never leave his side. Minho smiled as Taemin moaned and tugged at the bed sheets from the intense pleasure his boyfriend was giving him.

Suddenly Minho's mind snapped to the thought of Key and he found himself become seriously angry. His thoughts were of Key taking away his Taemin. His lover. He loved him the most and yet there was the possibility of losing him to some like Key!

"Minho- Y-You're going really fast, mmmm." Taemin said breaking Minho from his own mind.

"Sorry Tae." Minho said slowing down his large dramatic thrusts into Taemin's deep entrance.

"It's great Min, don't stop please~" Taemin begged, sounding extremely cute and Minho carried on thrusting.

Sweat dripped off the two as they were getting close.

Taemin screamed as Minho found the one place that never failed to satisfy his lover.

"Oh god!" Taemin squealed and he bit down on the bed sheet to hide the embarrassing moans from being audible.

"No Tae, I want to hear them," Minho said yanking Taemin around so he was on his back looking up at Minho. Taemin's eyes were pouring with tears - but they knew it was the pleasure he was feeling.

"Aghnn! Minho-" Taemin was cut off by Minho's lips on his own.

"I love you so much Taemin," Minho said adoringly as he grabbed his lover's hand and placed his lips on it in a small kiss.

Taemin felt his heart erupt as more tears began to flow. He desperately nodded in agreement with Minho.

"Yeah... I love you too! So much!" He told Minho who smiled and then carefully but roughly thrust one last time inside of Taemin which caused them both to melt into each other as they released their built-up of physical and emotional needs they both shared this past time.

Taemin kissed Minho before they pulled away breathing hard, in a moment just between two lovers they regarded each other and smiled.

 

In the morning Taemin was the first to emerge from the bed where he and his lover Minho made love the night before. They had cemented their relationship's walls back together, not that they were unstable but a long relationship will crack after time and it just needs a few patches sewn back into it to make it the best it can be.

Well by Taemin's standards it was almost 100% fixed - once he made Minho a lovely stack of pancakes drizzled with syrup, it would be perfect.

Minho woke up to the smell of something burnt, he looked to his side to see Taemin gone.

He leapt out of the bed and ran to the kitchen in panic only to see his lover cursing at the 'cheap cooking utensils' when it was just his cooking skills that had failed him.

Minho smiled and sat down at the dining table.

"Take out?" He asked Taemin, who in reply stuck out his tongue.

"I appreciate the thought... but if I eat that I'll die." Minho said chuckling taking out his phone.

Taemin slumped into the seat across from Minho and groaned. "It's like when Key went to order take-out, it's because I couldn't cook to eat anything, and he was worried." He quietly mumbled out loud and then began to chuckle.

Minho's facial express turned sour at the mention of you-know-who's name.

Key.

Minho frowned as he looked at Taemin giggling from his said sentence just now.

He was laughing about Key. He was laughing and smiling because he had mentioned Key.

Key.

Why him.

Minho cancelled the call.

"I'm going home, you can order take-out Taemin, I feel ill." He said placing some money in front of Taemin for food and exiting the apartment hastily.

"Minho?" Taemin whispered innocently unsure of what was wrong...


	3. He Lost It

Even though it was early, Kibum couldn't help himself but be excited to meet his old friend...

He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get ready now rather than wait.

He literally lept out of his bed and jumped into the shower in his room to get ready for his reunion. 

He whipped on his shoes and coat ready to leave.

As Key walked through the streets to the train station, he smiled as he felt his legs take him there.

Being overly excited made the journey seem shorter. The walk was long, only twenty minutes by car, his workplace was further but everything was close by. The most important thing was that Taemin was close by. That's all Key needed, no other distance mattered. 

Key walked down the double set of wide stone stairs that led to the train platform, he checked his phone for the time. It read 8:45, he laughed and watched a train pull into the station.

Kibum watched as busy people quickly rushing off and onto the train that had just stopped. People depending on the transport for their daily lives.

He let his mind drift to the times when him and his college class would often board these trains, going on trips to locations to enlighten them to the delights and importance of journalism and writing. This stayed with a lot of them as their future careers involved what they went there to learn and become apart of.

"Key!" A voice called, Key's head rose and his eyes searched for the owner.

His eyes widened when he saw Jinki. His old friend. 

Jinki rushed over to Key and smiled. "What are you doing here already, it's early." He asked worriedly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Key joked with a smirk.

Jinki smiled and tilted his head. "I was too excited and came here early." He confessed as he took off his coat.

Key crossed his arms hiding the fact he had the same reason. How was Jinki so honest.

"It's way too hot for nine in the morning." Jinki groaned looking at the giant station analog clock.

Key chuckled as Jinki held his coat and glanced over to a bench.

"Ah, let's go sit down." He said and Key nodded as he followed and joined him on a wooden bench.

"It's good to see you, I haven't been here in so long, how's the college?" Jinki asked nostalgically.

Key turned to him and crossed his legs, he ruffled his own hair and sighed. "It's the same." He said sounding pained.

"Key..." Jinki said softly.

A glance was his reply. 

"Is he still with him?" Jinki asked biting his own lip and wiggling his toes inside his boots in anticipation.

Key sighed. "Yeah." He said stretching a little.

"Do you still love Taemin?"

The two words, love and Taemin shot holes through Key's heart.

"Duh." He replied with a grin as he swung his legs.

Jinki felt sadness fill him. "I didn't mean to--"

"Hey, are we going to go have fun or are we going to sit here all day?" Key asked as he stood up waiting for him.

"Haha, sure, it looks like my knees have aged before I have!" Jinki smiled laughing.

As the day went by Jinki and Key had made their way to a giant fountain in a shopping centre. Key decided to nickname Jinki 'Onew', well, because that's what he was.

"Key, I would like to see Taemin and Minho also, they're not busy are they?" Onew asked, but Key looked to the floor and sighed. "Is it a problem?" Onew asked cautiously. 

"Yeah that's fine, if you're there-- Oh. Never mind. Yeah let's go!" Key said excitedly as he yanked Onew from the fountain and down the street to Tae's apartment. 

 

Kibum and Jinki were at the block of apartments.

As they approached the metal staircase they saw two figures and Key yanked Onew back hiding with him.

"Key?!" Onew asked worried.

"Sh." Key whispered as he watched the couple.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Key heard Taemin's voice ask sounding upset.

He frowned.

"Yeah, don't worry." He heard Minho reply. Taemin laughed in happiness.

Key grunted at the fact Minho was there. It was inevitable, but even so if Taemin was happy, so was Key.

He smiled and dragged Onew up the stairs after a few minutes when Taemin and Minho entered the apartment.

 

Key knocked on the door and awaited with Onew.

The door opened and Taemin popped his head out. His eyes widened.

"Key!" He called happily to his best friend. He looked to the other person and his jaw dropped.

"Is that J-Jinki?!" He gasped in shock as he hugged him and dragged them both into the apartment. 

"Minho we have guests!" Taemin called as he closed the door. "Sorry about this, he gets so engrossed in cooking he forgets to listen." Taemin chuckled as he joked about his boyfriend.

Onew sat down at the dining table and Key stood beside him.

"So what brings you here?" Taemin asked Onew as he sat down also. Key smiled at his best friend and sat down also.

"I wanted to see you guys, I haven't seen you since college and I spoke to Key on the phone and well--"

The loud noise of a plate shattering halted their conversation. Pieces were all over the floor.

Everyone turned to Minho who seemed to be furious. 

"What's he doing here?..." He asked, his hands kneeding dough as if it was Key's existance.

"Minho, it's just Key. And we haven't seen Jinki in years, it's okay." Taemin said rushing over to him in panic. 

"Yeah Minho, I don't see the problem... We're all friends." Onew reasoned with him. 

Minho turned to them. "HE, is not my friend!" His voice boomed through the apartment. 

Key flinched at Minho's violent tone.

"Yes they are!" Taemin squealed. Minho frowned.

"They should leave!" He shouted back at him.

"Let's go--" Key whispered to Onew.

Taemin turned to them."No, you're both welcome here, it's my apartment and you're welcome here because you're our friends!" Taemin defended them becoming more and more angry at Minho's behaviour towards Key.

"If they're not leaving, I am!" Minho scowled as he headed for the door.

It had caused Taemin to start weeping. Key's eyes widened as he saw Taemin.

His tears hitting the wooden floor.

Key's heart... It sank.

He darted infront of the leaving Minho and slammed the door shut before he could leave.

"Move out of the way." Minho threatened.

Key shook his head angrily.

"Move out of the way unless you want a repeat of before." Minho snarled referring to yesterday's events. 

Key turned to Taemin and saw his tears. His head snapped back to Minho. "Look at him..."

Minho rolled his eyes.

"Fucking, look at what state he's in thanks to you!" Key screamed. "Even so, you're leaving your own boyfriend! Just because you want me to leave?!"

Minho turned to the sobbering Taemin... His boyfriend was crying...

His face saddened, but resumed its anger.

"He'll be fine with you here, since you're all such goooood friends! There's no need for me to stay!" Minho roared grabbing the doorknob. Key slammed the door shut to stop him.

Key sighed."Minho, please just--"

Minho lost it and slapped Key across the face.

Key slowly fell backwards.

It was if he was in slow motion.

He hit the wall.

The shock made Onew leap out of his chair, but his feet wouldn't move, his legs wouldn't allow him to reach Key, the shock was too much... Minho had just slapped Key...

Taemin's crying had stopped deadpan at the sound of the slap.

His boyfriend had just slapped his best friend.

He rushed over to try and stop this situation.

Key was shielding his face where he had been slapped. It stung and his eyes brimmed with tears.

His eyes were wide. His breath shaking. 

As Minho raised his hand once more to hit Key again, Onew felt the feeling in his legs come back in an natural instinct to protect Key, he darted over and grabbed him and hastily dragged them both out of the apartment.

As the door closed, Taemin watched them. His eyes pouring with salty streams once again. He waved slowly...

 

Onew turned to Key who was silent. "Key?" He asked reaching for his shoulder.

"Taemin... Taemin will be okay right?" Key whispered his voice shaking. 

Onew blinked.

"What am I saying, of course he will. I'm the one Minho hates." Key laughed and began walking down the metal stairs.

Onew followed keeping his arm around Key as they walked.

The bright street lights merged as one as they walked the cold path to Key's apartment.

It was a long walk which gave Jinki time to think about the whole situation.

The friendship group he knew in the college year below him had become broken.

Minho and Key, they seemed to both be on edge with each other.

The fact that Minho hit Key! What has happened since he had left.

"Key, are you okay?" Onew asked removing himself from his thoughts, he should comfort Key rather than think. 

"Oh, the slap? Don't worry it's happened before."

Onew gasped.

"He's hit you before?!" Key nodded answering him. 

"Key you can't let him hit you like that, it's--"

Key chuckled. "It was my own fault, I was teasing him about taking Taemin. I was sorta drunk." 

"Key..."

"Jinki, are you going to sleep here or just hang outside?" Key asked smiling.

Onew looked at the apartment door realising that they had reached Key's apartment ages ago and were talking outside.

He blushed.

"I have a hotel room." Onew announced. He didn't want to stay with Key in his current state.

Or he'd comfort him in more ways than one.

Looking into his eyes, he could see the urge for him to cry becoming stronger. Key was trying to best to be strong.

Of course he would cry... Dammit. 

"Wow, you're way too honest. You could have just lodged here." Key laughed as he sniffled. 

Onew smiled sadly and kissed Key's forehead gently. "Just get a good rest and it will be fine." 

Key grabbed him into a hug and entered his apartment waving Onew bye for the night.

He locked the door and ran to his bedroom and threw himself down and began to cry.

There was a knock on the door and Key wiped his eyes hastily. "Just a minute!" He called smiling.

Onew you're such a worrier, he thought.

Only... 

It wasn't Onew.

 

The loud knock startled Key and he wiped his eyes and unlocked the door.

He smiled thinking Onew was still worried for him.

When he pulled open the door his face dropped.

"Minho..." He whispered as he saw Minho stood at his doorway.

"I need to talk to you." Minho said barging his way past Key into his apartment. Key's own apartment.

How rude, it wasn't even his own house.

Key closed the door and quickly wiped his wet cheeks the best he could so he didn't appear weak.

He leaned against the wall and smirked. "Taemin force you to come here and make up with me?" He joked.

Minho turned to Key with a dangerous look. "Yes he did."

Key gulped.

"Look I apologise for hitting you, and for yesterday also." Minho said sincerely.

Key's eyes widened. Minho was sorry? Pfft. He crossed his arms and nodded.

Minho frowned. "But I mean it when I want you to stay away from Taemin, he's my boyfriend."

Key hissed, "He's also my best friend." He said to Minho glaring into his eyes, still scared none-the-less.

"Look the only way it's going to be best for all of us, is if you're out of the picture. Stay away from Taemin, and events like that won't happen again." Minho reasoned proudly.

Key bit his lip. What, was Minho insane? Taemin and Key are best friends. Best friends!

"I can't." Key mumbled.

"Huh? You can't?" Minho questioned his answer as he shifted his feet standing up straighter.

"I can't just not be by his side, we're best friends!" Key shouted, getting angrier than ever.

He could feel his fingers digging into his own palms.

He was pretty sure if Minho's and Key's roles were switched, Minho wouldn't like this either.

"I'm being serious about this." Key only scowled at Minho's words.

"Right fine, I understand getting an answer from you now would be rude." Minho said calmly.

"But Taemin is my boyfriend Key, not yours. You're a hindrance, you mess it all up and you want to take Taemin away from me. I'm giving you a choice here so I don't have to remove you myself. You can leave on your own, or I'll have to take you out." Minho finished as he began to walk to the door.

"You're kidding right?" Key called after him as he turned around.

Minho locked eyes with Key. "I'm serious. It's me and Taemin, there's no room for you in our relationship." He growled.

Key scoffed. "We were all somewhat friends before you two entered your relationship!" 

"That was before, and seriously... Me and you, we were never friends." Minho said as he left the apartment.

Key felt pain sting his eyes and he ran to the door and yanked it open.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Key screamed as his tears fell, the echoing sound of his pained voice passing through the streets.

Minho sighed and tilted his head to the side facing away from Key.

"You make your decision and tell me tomorrow." He said and carried on walking down the silent street.

Key slammed his apartment door shut and didn't bother locking it. He was too upset to do anything except think.

He climbed into bed and whacked his face into the pillow.

Choose no Taemin with no violence, or choose Taemin with violence. He groaned.

He loved Taemin dearly. He would do anything for his crush.

It was worth it. To have Taemin by his side, the wrath of Minho didn't matter.

The pain of a thousand needles didn't compare to how much pain Key would feel without Taemin in his life.

He needed Taemin to make it all okay.

Suddenly Key's house phone rang, he answered it with a groan.

"Hello?"

"Key! It's Taemin! I'm just ringing to check if you and Minho sorted out--"

Key laughed. "Yeah, it's all sorted." He lied.

He didn't want to but what else could he do.

He didn't want Taemin to lose the man he loved because of him ratting him out. 

"Sorry, he just got angry and..."

Key pouted at the sadness in Tae's voice. "He apologised, it's fine." He assured Taemin.

"Okay, well get some rest and be at work tomorrow! It's the final review of the column before it's done." Taemin said sounding more like the boss Key knew.

They both smiled down the phone to one another.

"See you." Key said hanging up and plopping back down onto his bed.


	4. Bad Decisions

Key stretched as he woke up from crying, the sunlight threatened to attack his eyes so he shut them tight.

With a groan, he yawned.

"Key~" He heard a voice say playfully as he felt the owner sit ontop of him.

Key's eyes shot open. "Taemin!?" He said surprised as he saw his crush sitting ontop of him.

He blushed as he felt warm hand slide under his night blouse. "Tae..." He said trying to push him away.

"What are you doing, why aren't you at home? Minho, will--"

"Shut up." Taemin growled as he carried on feeling Key's skin. His hands trailing up Key's chest.

Key pushed Taemin back gently so he fell into the cover further down the bed.

"Since you're here, do you want breakfast?" Key asked laying back down with his hand on his forehead. He felt a pair of hands slide up his legs underneath the blanket and Taemin appeared in front of him staring into his eyes.

"If you're on the menu." His crush whispered to him huskily as he pulled down Key's underwear allowing the cool air to funnel in making Key moan and lunge forward.

 

"Taemin!" He squealed meeting Jinki's worried face.

 

"Ah, you're awake!" Onew called happily.

 

Key was breathing heavily realising that was only a dream.

 

"You're sweaty, you didn't have a bad dream did you?" Onew asked, his round worried face pouted worried.

Key sighed.

"Yeah, that's it, bad dream..." Key gulped. What even was that!?

"Okay, well time to get up! Taemins orders for you to get to work on time for the last review of the column, I visited him before I came, you're door was open silly Key." Jinki told Kibum as he began to yank the cover from his body.

Key gasped as the cover caught on a problem regarding below.

"Shit." Key mumbled yanking the cover back in panic, his face burning.

"You have to go to work Key." Onew argued successfully ripping the cover off of him.

Key ran to the bathroom to get ready before Onew could see or become suspicious.

"That's the spirit!" Onew called to Key in the bathroom cheerily exited the bedroom.

When Key emerged from his room he saw Onew holding the magazine in which the column he worked out was produced.

He smiled as Onew noticed him and turned around putting the magazine back in its place.

"You work hard on this with him." Onew said chuckling quietly. Key nodded.

"Yeah, that's our life!" He said grabbing his things for work as he walked around the kitchen that was attached to the living room.

"Oh the weather forecast said it was going to rain." Onew told Key as he came into the kitchen too.

"Oh, thanks." Key thanked him as he grabbed an umbrella and put on his shoes and coat.

"It's still early, did you want breakfast?" Onew asked casually looking at his wrist watch.

He had been here the whole morning.

Key's mind drifted...

"...do you want breakfast?"

"If you're on the menu." He heard Taemin whisper.

 

Key's face flushed and he darted out of his apartment.

Onew crossed his arms and sighed. "See you when you're back?" He said to himself jokingly. 

 

Key opened the door to the work office and greeted everyone with a hello and took off his coat putting it on his chair.

"Kibummie!" Taemin said happily as he came over.

Key looked away trying to demolish the thoughts of his dirty dream this morning.

With Taemin right near him how was that possible!? He greeted Taemin with a hug and quickly sat down.

Taemin frowned at his choice of font. Is this the best one to use? He thought.

He bit his lip in a need for his co-worker, he glanced to Key who had sat down on the table across from him.

He observed how Key sat down slowly and took out his pen and paper and began circling/crossing out words.

Taemin blushed and smiled when Key groaned when he frantically flipped the page of the magazines final draft.

Taemin was about to call Key over when someone ventured to Key's desk.

The guy had a pencil wedged behind his ear and he held a work tablet against his chest.

"Excuse me, could you help me with the image design? Mr.Kibum, sir--"

He said before he dropped a clutter of pencils that was in his other hand.

Taemin grinned and realised who it was, nobody could forget Jonghyun!

He quietly chuckled as he saw him panic as he picked up the mess.

"Sure," Key said turning to Taemin and smiling at Jonghyun's clumsily nature.

Jong's face flushed thinking how silly he must seem.

"What can I help with?" Key asked him shoving his work away and letting Jong place his tablet down.

Key smiled and patted the seat next to him, Jong timidly sat down next to him and explained his issues with the image design.

Key listened attentively and Taemin - watching the whole time - decided to get on with his own proof reading, it was what he was here for after all! 

Jong and Key had discussed the design all day and eventually decided on what would work.

"Key, I think he likes you~" Taemin teased as soon as Jonghyun had left.

"He's just shy!" Key said blushing at Taemin's accusations.

There's no way Jonghyun would like him, he's a guy and he was pretty sure he probably had a girlfriend!

Wait. Key liked a guy himself. He sighed, not everyone is gay around here.

"Hey, hey Key? Me and Minho are going to have dinner at a restaurant, want to join us?"

Taemin asked poking Kibum's shoulder softly.

"You and Minho..." Key's eyes widened.

He had forgot about his decision today, he was having so much fun and was too chilled out.

He hadn't even had the chance to think about it! He gulped feeling a small breeze making him shudder...

"No, it's fine. I think I'm feeling ill." He said as his stomach began to tighten.

He couldn't let Taemin know that Minho and himself were not getting along unknown to him.

"Make sure it's not what that cleaner had, she had to go to hospital in the end!" Taemin said worriedly.

Key turned his head to face Taemin and smiled.

"I'm fine as long as I've got my best friend." He whispered sending happy chills through his crushes body.

"K-Key." Taemin said happily, he was about to grab Key into a hug when the door opened and in walked Minho.

"Minho!" Taemin announced his entrance lovingly.

Key twitched and began packing up his stuff hastily - he felt like he was in a rush for some reason.

"Hey, Tae." Minho said sweetly.

Key heard the pair kiss.

The sound of their lips connecting made him almost clear his throat in anger, he could have sworn Minho purposely kissed Tae so that he would hear.

He smiled hiding his anger and swiftly turned to them and said bye as he scrambled out of the room.

"Key." He heard Minho call from behind.

He turned so he could just see Minho. He swallowed slowly.

"What?" Key replied harshly.

"I'll talk to you later, after mine and Taemin's meal." He said his footsteps fading as he walked away.

Key yanked his umbrella from the stand in the office and bolted outside.

He began running as fast as he could to the direction of home.

 

"Key!? You're soaked!" Onew gasped as he stood up in panic from the sofa.

"My umbrella broke. You're still here?" Key asked panting for air as he closed his apartment door.

Onew sighed, "I was worried."

Key groaned. "You're too honest. Waiting for me. You could have lied and said you wanted somewhere to stay." Key said partially angry, yet happy towards the kind-hearted Jinki.

He just told the truth and made Key unable to react properly when he did.

"But I have a hotel room--" Key interrupted him as he placed his hands over Onew's mouth.

Onew blinked a few times confused.

"Sorry." Key whispered as he took off his wet coat and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Onew just watched with a sadness brewing in his chest.

"Key." Jinki said, his tone of voice different than usual.

Key turned to him with a sigh, and he found soft lips on his own.

His heart shook as he yanked away after a slight hesitation. "W-What was that--!?" Key squealed.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-- Taemin is the only one you would want to kiss! Why the hell did I just do that!? I'm sorry Key!" Jinki bursted out with tears flowing, Key could only watch with a pained guilt.

"It's... It's fine..." He smiled at him giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Key." Onew said tightening the hug and kissing Key on the forehead.

"I'm like you're elder brother, I shouldn't do things like that." Onew said regretfully as he wiped his own eyes.

Even though he knew he had some kind of romantic feelings for Kibum, there was no way that... He had to take care of him, and he knew that somebody else deserved Key a thousand times more than he possibly could.

Taemin couldn't be in Key's heart forever.

Eventually, your crush can become distant and you realise you have to let them go.

Jinki exited the apartment after Key had fallen asleep, he left a note on the kitchen counter.

He locked the door behind him and placed the key through the letterbox and then headed for the train station.

 

Key was startled awake by a thundering knock.

He sighed as he checked his clock on the huge bedside table and got up and opened the door.

"Minho." Key regarded him as he stepped in.

"So what will it be?" Minho questioned impatiently.

He saw a piece of paper and read it.

"Coffee, tea?" Key joked since Minho seemed to be in a rush, when he saw Minho glaring he sighed, "Sorry, I--" 

Minho snarled.

"Key!" He roared.

Key nodded knowingly.

He thought of what Onew had said this morning to him, 'You have to go to work Key.' And he was right.

Taemin needed him as a friend and as a colleague, and Key just needed him altogether.

"I can't be without Taemin." Key said without hesitance.

Minho nodded and sighed stressfully, "I guess it was too good to be true I. Thinking you'd just disappear... Guess I have no choice." He mumbled turning to Key who had crossed his arms determined when he heard what Minho said his face dropped.

"What?" Key said confused. "No choice in what?" He stammered feeling even more cautious of Minho's presence.

"I'm going to break you." Minho said in a monotone voice. "Tear you away from the life you love..."

Key's eyes shook in fright.

"Key, I'll make you wish you had never met Taemin." He barked as he approached Key - closing in the distance between them.

Key stood frozen in a complete dazed state. In shock.

What was Minho going to do?

What the hell is he on about?! He thought. 

Minho grabbed Key and pushed him into the apartment wall.

A rush of pain danced over Key's back and he winced.

"Minho, have you gone insane?! Stop talking nonsense, and just accept the fact me and Taemin will always be f-friends!" Key screamed at Minho who just frowned.

"Not giving up?"

Key shook his head at Minho's words question.

Yes, it was damn scary being in this situation with Minho but Key... He loved Taemin!

There's no way he'd give in after a few quarrels with Minho.

Key looked up and Minho's fist connected with Key's face and retracted only to lunge once more.

Key fell to the floor cradling his face.

Blood dripped from his mouth, he gasped wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

He shut his eyes tight hoping it was just a nightmare. Minho hitting him again. He wept quietly. 

To his dismay he was dragged back to reality when he received a kick in the stomach.

He screamed as his insides contracted in a tightening pain.

Tears trickled and then flowed from his eyes.

With a satisfied hum, Minho grabbed Key by his hair and dragged him into Key's bedroom.

Key's tears stopped as he turned around shakily to see Minho stripping himself of his bottoms.

"Minho..." Key whispered as his will drained from his body.

Minho smirked evilly and grabbed his belt.

"This is what you damn deserve!" Minho growled as he grabbed his victim and threw him onto the bed.

There was nothing more satisfying than breaking someone in their own comfort zone.

Minho thought to himself as he climbed onto Key's tiny frame underneath him.

Key had his eyes covered with his hands and was shaking violently.

"Don't... Don't p-please!" Key whispered through tears and blood.

He managed to push Minho away from him. "

Stop!" He shouted with a cough.

He felt I'll and weak.

His hands were suddenly pinned up to the headboard with the belt.

Minho then ignoring his please, rid Key of his clothes and penetrated him instantly with no warning.

He gained a piercing scream from Key who was unable to protest.

"I told you..." There were sobs and screams asking him to stop, but Minho gladly ignored them as he roughly continued and then released inside of his captive. "Stay away from Taemin."

Minho glanced around the room, as he put his clothes back on he noticed a book on the bedside table.

He picked it up and flicked through it.

He smirked and turned to Key. "Make a diary just for us hmm?" He said chuckling.

Key painfully twitched as he was thrown a notepad.

"Do it." Minho commanded as he untied Key's wrist hovering over him to watch.

Grabbing a pen Key scribbled what had occurred moments ago into words, once he was done he sobbed and threw down the pad.

Minho smiled. "Good boy." He patronised as he patted Key's head receiving a winced response.

"Oh and don't tell Taemin, he thinks we're best buds remember?" Minho laughed as he left the bedroom and apartment with a slam of the door.

Key stared at his bruised purple wrists, he tried to comfort himself but any movement caused screeching pain throughout his body...

He was lost.

"Why did you go Jinki... I really needed you. I really need you. And you left." He whispered referring to the note in the kitchen.

Key closed his eyes.


	5. Even So...

"Minho my head hurts!"

Taemin whined with a pout as himself and Minho walked into their workplace.

"That's your own fault for drinking so much wine." Minho said teasingly with a smile.

"Anyway, you didn't come home with me you jerk!" Taemin tried to shout but his skull vibrated and made his clear hang-over worse.

He groaned and decided to not talk instead.

"I'll make it up to you." Minho replied putting his hand on his lover's shoulder.

They both smiled and kissed each other before they went their seperate ways to each department.

Taemin pressed the lift button and waited. There was no way he'd walk the damn stairs with hang-over.

"May I get in with you?" A voice swam through Taemin's ears and he turned around. "Jonghyun!" Taemin said happily and then squinted from his hang-over pain.

"Sure you can." He said smiling.

Jonghyun sighed in relief and waited for the lift too. "Are you okay?" He asked examining his boss who seemed to be in a bad way.

"I drank too much." Taemin answered sticking out his tongue playfully.

Jonghyun laughed a little and Taemin turned to him and watched in a shocked awe.

"Aha! So that's what you sound like when you're happy!" He said not even caring about the pain anymore.

Jong blushed from his shy nature and clutched his equipment tightly - the lift doors opened and they went in together.

 

"Good morning!" Taemin's subordinate staff said to him and Jonghyun who entered together.

"Have you seen Key?" Taemin asked noticing his best friend missing from his usual seat.

Jonghyun glanced over also and saw an empty chair... He wandered off to his own section and began the design him and Mr.Kibum had discussed yesterday afternoon.

 

Key's eyes sorley opened and then closed again. Dried tears made his face itchy and fresh new one began to wash over them. The house phone began to ring and he attempted to lift is tainted body but he fell back down in a sharp pain.

He screamed angrily at himself for being so weak and pathetic.

Yanking himself up and biting his lip, he grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse and it cracked a little.

"Key!? It's Taemin, are you okay? You're not at work." Key's eyes stung from hearing Taemin's voice.

"J-Just ill." He lied and made his voice more happier sounding. He was talking to his beloved Taemin after all.

"You did seem ill yesterday when you left work... I'd make you come in but you sound really bad." Taemin said in a worried tone of voice.

Key chuckled and grabbed his gut as he did, the pain was unbearable. He sighed angrily and in one swift move he stood up - but his legs collapsed underneath him.

"Key!?" Taemin shouted frantically when he heard a crash.

"Sorry, I'm fine, I'll come. Jonghyun probably needs me right? I know you do, you freak out about your choice of font." Key said crawling to his bathroom with the phone still on hand to get ready for work.

"Key..." Taemin said beginning to cry. He could sense the pain in his best friends voice and how he was trying to cover up how ill he was!

"Don't cry Tae. I'll come, see you soon." Key said weakly.

"N-No!-" Taemin said but Key had hung up.

 

Key managed to wash, get dressed and cover hiscuts and bruises the best he could with makeup - it was still noticable but he tried his best. He called a taxi to get to work or he'd worry he'd collapse in the middle of the street.

He took the lift after he signed in at the main office recieving a few strange and worried stares.

The lift doors opened and he stepped out and made his way to the workroom. Each step caused sharp paints to his gut and behind. He sobbed as it kept stabbing and stabbing.

He wiped his eyes and opened the door feeling determined.

"Hey everyone." He greeted happily as he sat down in his seat, everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw his pain and the cuts and bruises semi-hidden on his face... and the swollen red puffy eyes from crying.

"Key..." Taemin said running over to him in shock. He grabbed him into a hug and Key winced loudly which caused Taemin to pull away hastily.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Taemin asked tears threatening to spill.

"Oh- I uhm- ... I got mugged..." Key said regretting lying to him and everyone else in the room, but what else could he do.

"Go home and rest or even go to a hospital." A female member of staff suggested.

Key sighed and shook his head - if he went to the hospital Taemin would find out about...

"I'm fine, let's work." He said standing up weakly and made his way over to Taemin's desk. He knew all eyes were on him, but he had to show he was fine. Taemin quietly cried as Key sat down and went through the work.

Minho entered the room and Taemin quickly wiped his eyes and everyone went quiet.

As well as being intimidating, Minho was their boss as he allowed the column and whatever went along with it to go into the company's magazine.

Jonghyun glanced at Minho and carried on with his work. Key only noticed Minho's presence when he stood right in front of him and Taemin. His entire body burned as he rose his head, his eyes meeting with Minho's.

It sent a revival of everything that occured last night to circle around him.

"Ah, Minho! Please tell Key he should go home and rest! Yesterday he got mugged and he's very ill also!" Taemin squealed begging his lover to talk some sense into his best friend.

"Mugged? ... You're right. He should go home." Minho said in such a tone that Key could hear the sublime threat underneath it.

Key rose slowly from his seat and nodded.

He couldn't speak, his throat was tight and burning. He left the room followed by three sets of eyes - Taemin's, Minho's and Jonghyun's.

 

"Is there any chance you could call for a taxi?" Key asked the female receptionist hastily - he just needed to leave.

"I'll get to it." She smiled as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Home or somewhere specific at all?" She questioned Key.

He blinked and sighed "Sorry, h-home..." He mumbled feeling dizzy.

"Don't worry about it! You look like you could use the rest." Key smiled as a friendly gesture to her. She opened her mouth to speak again but the call went through and she began to give information to the taxi base.

"I'll be outside." Key whisperly mouthed to her as he stepped out of the building to wait for the taxi.

 

"Strong work ethic? Or did you just come here to defy me?" Minho said standing behind Key - clearly following him.

Key turned around frowning.

Minho crossed his arms. "I told you to leave me and Tae-"

Key grabbed Minho's coat collar and pulled him down to his height. "I'm not your dog! If I want to see Taemin I will, I don't give a damn!" He threatened Minho with a dark look in his eyes as he shoved him away.

"I won't allow it." Minho warned. Key laughed.

"Do I have to repeat last night?" Minho hissed like what he did was just a bit of dirt on his shoulder that he could just brush off. It was a whole lot more than that. He tainted Key last night.

Key backed away from Minho's words, and then exploded. "You're sick! Yet I bet you went home knowing Taemin would still love a damn rapist!" Key roared losing control of his mind, he just let out whatever he was thinking.

"You're pissing me off Key!" Minho said gritting his teeth and shoved Key to the floor, obviously not wanting to draw attention in such an open space.

"Mr. Kibum? Are you out here?" A voice called.

Minho grunted and leant down to Key. "This isn't over." He threatened and then walked away.

"Oh my god!" Jonghyun gasped and scrambled next to Key's side. He turned him over unsure of what had happened.

Key looked up into Jong's eyes and panicked. "I just collapsed from not enough sleep, I'm fine." He said yanking himself up.

The taxi arrived and pulled up to the curb.

"I'll go and rest..." Key said unsure as he entered the taxi and sat down slowly to reduce the amount of pain all over him.

He wiped his blood covered mouth and cursed.

"Key!" Taemin shouted from the building's entrance.

Key smiled and so did Taemin in relief that he was going home to rest. They waved to each other, Key waved to Jonghyun also.

Jong stood at the taxi confused, waving back with a sad expression and never took his eyes off Key, as he closed the door for him.

 

"Here we are sir." The driver said glancing in the rearview mirror at the blond haired man; eyes closed and fast asleep. He sighed and tapped the steering wheel with his fingers before turning around to try and wake the passenger costing him petrol money. "Sir, wake up." He said loudly.

Key's eyes suddenly snapped open and his enlarged pupils shrank in a calm as he saw he was in the taxi, and the man was just the driver.

"Ah, sorry, how much do I owe you-" Key cut himself off as he looked out of the window.

"This isn't my house." He said with a frown. The driver stayed silent.

"Take me home, please." Key demanded calmly. He shifted in discomfort and caused a shooting pain through his stomach, he leaned forward clutching himself. "H-Home!" Key groaned in a desperate and needing tone of voice.

"Stay there..." The driver said sounding regretful of his own words.

The door to the left of the taxi open and Key's eyes widened and he rammed himself into the door next to him, his back against it trying to get as far away as he could.

"I told you this wasn't over." Minho snickered as he closed the door and signalled the driver, the click of the doors locking startled Key. He gasped and tried to unlock the door frantically. He felt a shiver and began shaking.

"What's wrong, you weren't so timid earlier, damn leech." Minho barked through gritted teeth.

Key looked down and saw his own tears threatening to spill out.

"Don't... P-Please." Key said repeating those words from last night.

Minho smirked knowing those words were basically Key's last hope, and he could destroy it.

Break it.

He handed a sum of money to the driver. "Now, where did we leave off? Oh an don't forget to keep record of this time too Kibum. There'll be pleantly more of entries to come after this." Minho said referring to the diary Key had been forced to begin last night...

Key shut his eyes in fright, but he knew one thing...

He wouldn't be submissive to this damn jerk!

 

"Jonghyun?" Taemin said stirring his cold tea with a fork. They were still in the workplace from earlier when they watched Key go.

Jong watched Taemin in confusion at his actions with the fork. "Y-Yes?" He replied hastily to his boss.

"Key will be okay, after all, Minho said he'd go check on him." Taemin said referring to a phone call he had with Minho an hour or so ago.

Jonghyun held back a miserable sigh. His boss observed him and smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said giving Jong a nudge with his elbow.

"W-What secret?! Jonghyun stammered in reply scared of what Taemin might know.

"That you like Kibummie." Jong began to blush hard when the door was suddenly swung open and Minho stared at them.

There was a hint of shock to his face but he resumed his usual front. "I took him home." Minho said as he sat down next to Taemin who smiled.

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Taemin said happily.

Jong frowned.

"He went home in a taxi..." He said sternly, he remembered closing the door himself.

"It went to the wrong address." Minho said covering up the truth of what occurred earlier.

"What a coincidence you were passing by! Yay, who wants cake?" Taemin said trying to interrupt this awkward tension.

Jonghyun sighed. "Yes, what a coincidence." He said with a darker voice than his usual happy shy timid one as he rose from his seat and left.

Taemin's mouth was opened as he gawked and Jonghyun's behaviour.

"Is he usually so rude? He will losse his job if he ever speaks to me like that again." Minho said turning on the kettle - on the table he was sat at for a drink himself.

Taemin smiled, "Of course he's going to act like that about Key-"

He gasped.

"I mean, everyone is worried and everything so..." He closed his eyes hoping Minho never heard.

"He likes him?" Minho questioned but the answer was clear. He smiled as thoughts buzzed through his mind full of hatred.

"Minho! Your hand, what happened?!" Taemin shouted as he just had noticed the circular mark across Minho's thumb to his index finger.

Minho bit his lip and examined it himself. It's where Key bit him earlier, it hurt as damn well too.

Key had sharp canines and had pierced his skin.

"It's nothing." Minho said hiding his wound.

Taemin pouted. "But-"

"It's nothing Tae!" He boomed.

 

Key laid in bed. Except he didn't cry like before he woke up, he laughed. He laughed because he had hurt Minho. Bit him right on his hand. It was a small achievement of winning against him. Although, how do you win over rape?

Key sighed.

He did write what happened down in that taxi.

He felt like the more he remembered the less he would forget and then when he was ready to let Taemin go he could tell him everything. Even if it hurt Taemin, he had to tell him at some point...

So he was doing this for himself... not Choi Minho.

His house phone rang and even though there was pain throughout him he rose and answered it.

"Hello?"

It was his mother on the other end. "It's 9am, why are you ringing me so early!" Key playfully groaned as he sat on his sofa in the living room.

"No I didn't fart it was the leather... Yes I'm sure!" He said chuckling down the phone to her.

"I love you too..." Key said, his voice trembling as he silently sobbed.

"You better be crying over this old hag." His mother said down the phone happily to him.

"So when are you getting married?" His mum said just ruining the moment they were sharing, she was a businesswoman so she was busy and got straight to the point.

"So much for the mushy scene!" Key sassed back at her and stuck out his tongue.

Even though they were on the phone his mum new him too well.

"Put that tongue back in child, save it for your brides throat." His mum said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Gross!" Key replied laughing.

After their phone call Key felt full of energy. He had a shower, got dressed, grabbed his bag for work and slug on his coat. He knew what could happen if he went, Minho woud--

He shook his head, it was worth it to be with Taemin! 

He yanked open the door ready to step and leave, and saw...


	6. The Phone Call

"Jonghyun?" Key questioned as he stood before him.

"May I come in?" Jonghyun asked kindly but his face seemed distressed.

He put his hand to the back of his neck awkwardly.

Key smiled. "Ah, oh, I was just going to go to work. You can come with me if you'd like?" He asked closing the door and locking it.

He whipped out his phone to call a taxi but Jonghyun grabbed the phone and cancelled the call.

"... Are you sure you want to go in? I mean you were mugged badly only two days ago and-" 

Key silenced Jong with another smile.

"I'm fine, but I see you're worried over it all for the column, don't worry it'll be done in time--"

Jong snapped. "No I'm worried about you!" He almost shouted.

Key stood back leaning against his door.

"But I--" Key began but bit his lip to shut up.

Jong clutched his bag tightly.

"I'm not shouting at you. I just... You shouldn't come in... the way you are." Jonghyun said softly trying to encourage one of his bosses to stay at home and rest.

"What's going to happen if I say no?" Key challenged him.

Being told to stay away... No, he wasn't going to listen.

Jong looked into his eyes searching for any hope that he was listening to his pleads at all. Why was it so hard to ask him not to come in?! Was there something in there Key needed?

"Jonghyun?" Key said snapping him from his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was being selfish-" Jong began his apology but was cut off.

 

"No you're right, Jonghyun was it?" Minho said appearing from the corner.

Key gritted his teeth and felt like cowering down into a ball on the floor for protection.

Jong nodded and turned to Key and noticed he was frightened. Well, heck who wouldn't be! Minho's the boss.

"He should stay home. Oh and in advance: next week is the last column issue, so there'll be no work for a while. So me and Taemin, would like to invite you both somewhere, in the summer." Minho announced like it was scripted.

"Sounds fun." Jonghyun said half-enthusiastically not really wanting to attend. Work outings were always awkward.

"So you get heading to work to finish up the last column Jonghyun, and I'll make sure Mr. Kibum here gets some rest." Minho said casually.

Key's eyes widened in fright.

"Okay." Jonghyun answered.

Key started shaking a tiny amount. Minho continued to smile and nodded for Jong to leave.

Key glanced to Jong who was about to turn and go, when he saw Key's face.

Scared and hopeless.

Just his eyes were begging Jong to stay.

 

"I'll stay and help you." Jonghyun said sounding casual.

 

Minho's smile dropped.

 

In the end they put Key to bed, left the house and posted the key back through the letterbox after the had locked the door.

"Very attentive to him aren't you." Minho said as he walked in front of Jonghyun reaching the workplace entrance.

Minho had drove Jonghyun there, it was an awkward and silent trip in his car.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear." Jong asked catching up to Minho.

"Just thinking out loud." Minho lied as he stepped into the building.

 

"Minho! Jonghyun!" Taemin called waving to them.

They both walked over to Taemin who then pouted.

"What's wrong?!" Minho asked worriedly.

Taemin's gaze shifted through the empty seats that were usually filled by the female staff.

"Where is everyone?" Jonghyun asked wide-eyed at the major absence.

"The column is finished early! So we can all rest!" Taemin said bursting with joy.

"Oh, I see." Minho said taking in the news.

The office phone began to rang.

"I'll get it." Taemin said darting off merrily!

 

"This means he can rest properly now, and won't have to come to work." Minho said to Jonghyun who knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Yes, that's good." Jong said turning to Minho.

"Taemin mentioned to me he was looking forward for the holiday to spend more time with him." He bluffed.

Minho's face twitched a little.

Jonghyun put his bag over his shoulder and smiled. "You can't keep Taemin all to yourself." Jong teased.

"What-- Ah, I see. You're joking." Minho said escaping from a panic.

"They're so close, I don't think anything could seperate them. I've seen their friendship." He said walking out of the room.

"Oh really..." Minho whispered after him.

 

"Minho?" Taemin said coming back into the room.

"Yes? Was the phone call important?" Minho asked him.

"It was Jinki."

"Oh? What did he want?" Minho said not really caring, Onew wasn't a threat to anything.

"H-He said he was taking Key..." Taemin said not entirely sure what that meant.

"Huh? Taking?" Minho repeated.

Taemin shook his head. "I'm not sure what he meant by it."

 

There was a sound of doors crashing open in the hallway.

Taemin ran to the window. "What was that?!" He squealed peering out.

"He can't take him. I--" Minho turned to Taemin.

"You?" Taemin asked confused.

"W-We still need to take him somewhere fun remember?" The whole situation and weird questions from Jonghyun was making Minho feel on edge.

"Y-Yeah..." Taemin said looking out of the window. "We need to go to Key." He said frowing and clenching his fists.

 

 

"Onew!?" Key said as he opened his door to the second person today.

"Come with me." He begged extending his hand.

Key frowned. "Just come in, you left without saying bye and all this stuff happened and I needed you!" He shouted.

"Key..."

"...I want you in here." Key mumbled.

"For protection? I take one look and I can read what's happened all over your face." Onew stepped into the apartment.

Key sighed and laughed. "No, I just want you where I know I can't lose you." He said pouring himself a drink of whisky.

"Key... Why are you drinking that?" Onew said grabbing it from him before he could pour another.

"Stop." He said grabbing Key into a hug.

"You weren't there for me!" Key sobbed into him. "I needed you! He... You know what happened you said!--" He screamed into Jinki's jumper.

"I'm sorry, I never thought that would even have a chance of happening." Onew replied comforting him and kissing his head.

"I'm the evidence." Key joked wiping his own eyes.

"He won't hurt you again. I can already see what it's done to you." Onew said plonking Key onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm still me." Key mumbled.

"For how long." Jinki said looking into his eyes.

"What?" Key asked looking away.

"How long until you're a mess? Starting to drink..." Onew said grabbing the whisky and pouring it down the kitchen sink.

"No!" Key said grabbing Onew's arm.

Onew turned to him and frowned. Key realised what he meant and he released his arm.

"I'm already a mess!" Key shouted, Jinki leaned into his chest and hugged him again.

"I'm not the one to fix you." He said sadly.

"What?..." Key whispered.

His apartment door was roughly opened and Jongyun rushed inside. "Don't take him!" He said through ragged breaths.

Onew turned his head that was still in Key's chest.

"Jonghyun." Key said, not even surprised by everyone's visits today.

Jong blushed at the situation. "Come in you two as well, it's fine." He said as Taemin and Minho stepped in.

Onew watched Minho. Minho's eyes darted for him straight away.

"Hello." Onew said to him. 

Minho smiled screening his anger. "Hello."

"Key, I'll be back, I forgot to pay the taxi driver." Onew said leaving.

 

"So, he's not taking you away Key?" Taemin said happily as he hugged Key.

Key blushed and hugged Taemin tightly. He needed Taemin the most.

Minho cleared his throat and Key instantly let go, as if on command.

Jong frowned at Key's weird behaviour.

 

"Is that a whisky bottle?" Taemin said concerned and turned to Key.

Minho smirked and turned away pretending to admire a picture on the wall.

 

"I only had a bit." Key said biting his lip not wanting to upset Taemin.

"Okay." Taemin said smiling.

 

Taemin, Jonhyun and Minho all left when Onew explained he was only visiting once again.

 

"Onew?" Key said as he drank some juice.

"Yeah?" Onew said turning on the tv.

"Why did you come back?" Key asked since he came and left without warning.

"I came back because I wanted to see everyone, remember, I wanted to before." He said smiling.

"No, the real reason. Why?" Key said folding his arms.

"Why?"

"Yes." Key confirmed.

 

Onew turned to him.

 

"Because I love you."

 

Key spat out his juice. He wiped his mouth. "L-Love?!" He said in a stammered voice.

Jinki nodded. "And I knew, once I had confessed... you'd hate-"

"Onew, kiss me."

"Key! No, I'd be taking advantage of you. You're all confused and I'm not Taemin." Onew reasoned.

"Any love is better than no love." Key said crying. "I'm trapped in this place because of Minho, and I don't know where the exit is... Maybe it's you." He begged.

Onew laughed sadly, his voice dry. "It's not me. I left you to get raped remember."

"Don't say that..." Key mumbled.

"Key, he raped you. That's the cold truth, and I wasn't there to stop him!" Jinki said enraged at himself and Minho.

Key smiled trying to ignore his memories. "Then, be here to stop him from anything else."

"Of course I will," Onew replied back instantly.

"You came." Key whispered happily.

 

A Few Days Later

 

Minho opened Taemin's apartment door to a familiar face. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily to Jinki.

"Passing by." Jinki replied.

"Aren't you supossed to be babysitting... him?" Minho lashed back.

"I knew there were faults in you three being friends, but just to drive him away, all of this?"

"I took it into my own hands, he wouldn't listen... It worked didn't it?" Minho stated rather than asking as his lips curved upwards.

 

"Minho, who is it?" Taemin called from inside.

 

"He doesn't know clearly." Onew said ruffling through his own hair. It was night and a little chilly so he adjusted his coat.

Minho leaned close to Onew so he could whisper. "Just keep him away from Tae and this doesn't have to continue."

Onew frowned. "Taemin isn't your property."

"He's mine as far as I'm concerned, keep Key away and he won't have to deal with me."

"What your rape?!" Onew hissed.

Minho smirked. "There must be something enjoyable in it for him, since he keeps pestering me and my boyfriend, coming back. I lost count of how many times--"

Onew gritted his teeth and swung a punch into Minho's face. He stepped back and released a heavy breath. 

"He comes back for Taemin! Don't you dare even say something like that!" Jinki shouted as he turned and began walking down the stairs to go back to Key's apartment.

 

"Minho, answer me." Taemin said grabbing him only to see his face. "Oh my God!" Taemin said grabbing his mobile phone to call an ambulance.

"It's fine Taemin." Minho said wiping his bloody face.

 

 

"Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't there..." Key said yawning but fear filled his eyes.

He was scared to be alone now... Even with Jinki taking care of him and protecting him, whenever Key would call Taemin or go and visit him Minho still found a way.

Key's diary was only being filled more and more.

 

Onew turned away from Key as he took his coat off. "I just went for a walk."

"You're lying again. You lied when you didn't want to say you love me, what happened to the honest Jinki!" Key said jokingly.

Onew pulled a sad expression and patted Key on the head. "I hit Minho, I guess it was a small percentage of payback for what he's done to you."

Key gasped. "No! He'll blame me!" He shouted scared.

Onew cupped Key's face into his hands and made him look at him.

"Listen... As long as you stay away from them, he won't hurt you."

"No! You can't tell me to stay away..." Key sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

He literally cried at any sort of threat now. It was just becoming worse and a tiresome relapse of events.

"I know you'd rather go through this than not see Taemin, but come on Key, you need to see sense!" Onew said clenching his fists.

He wish he could just sort this out.

"Taemin is everything to me." Key said retreating back to his room.

"Key!" Onew called after him, he sighed and put his hands to his head. "He does whatever Minho tells him to because he's scared of him, but no matter what he refuses to not see Taemin. Heh, some love-life." Onew said to himself feeling desperately sorry for Key and this whole situation.

Onew decided he had to see Taemin. He wouldn't tell him of this situation, but he wanted advice on how to make Key listen to him.

 

 

The next day, Taemin stepped into a small café located somewhere in town, near the train station. It was close so he didn't mind walking there.

He looked around and scanned the room looking for his target.

He smiled as he was greeted by a wave.

"Jinki!" He called happily and joined him at a table. "You said it was important we talk?" Taemin asked getting to the point as he ordered a drink, Onew had already bought himself a tea.

Onew took a sip and sighed, "It's Key..." He said not entirely sure on how he would tell Taemin the details without bringing the truth into it.

The truth of what was happening behind Taemin's back.

"Is he okay? I saw him a few days ago he seemed really upset when I said bye to him, he told me never to say bye anymore." Taemin said sighing in worry.

Onew raised an eyebrow.

"He's a mess Taemin, I'm sure you've noticed - but pushed it away." Jinki revealed.

"He is acting strange, right when he got mugged maybe it scared him a lot... How much of a mess is he? I was really worried when he had that whisky bottle." Taemin confessed, talking with an old friend just seemed to open the floodgates of questions he wanted to ask and things he wanted to tell.

Onew twisted his own mouth in thought.

"Y-Yes, the mugging. It's made him scared, he gets scared he won't be able to see you any more as the streets aren't safe." Onew said making it all up on the spot.

He couldn't tell Taemin his own boyfriend was raping Key to keep him away from him.

"The more he sees you the more he's convinced everythings okay, but he's scared and I need you to help me, to make him not worry about you, to let Key know... That a little time apart from you doesn't mean he won't be able to see you ever again."

Taemin frowned sadly, "Why apart? He's my best friend." He uttered, as his tea came to the table.

He took a sip and added sugar.

"Then he'll see that there's no muggers." Onew said trying to make sense of it himself.

No Taemin, means no Minho. Which would maybe even give Onew a chance to heal Key before he just snaps.

No Taemin will break him so much but he needs it.

To stop Minho from hurting him. This has to happen.

"I see, I'll do it. For Key, he needs to not be scared and know I'm safe." Taemin agreed instantly.

For his best friend.

"Thank you so much." Jinki said smiling.

"It'd be best if I rang him, seeing him directly would make me go against myself if I saw him get upset over it." Taemin said quietly to himself as he whipped out his phone and drank some more tea before he rang the number.

"Key?" Taemin said as he heard the phone being answered.

"Taemin!? What is it?" Key asked worried on the other end.

"Key, I..."

Taemin frantically looked up to Onew who nodded at him.

"I'm fine you know, we'll always be friends. I'll be safe even if you don't see me, I need you to know this." Taemin said his breathing getting uneven and panicked.

"Taemin... I don't understand." Key whispered, pain filled his voice as well.

"I'm not going to see you for a while, I'm going away." Taemin lied.

Key breathed slowly, it sounded like he was calming himself down.

"Away? We could still call--" Taemin butted in,

"No, we need to have no contact."

Key sniffled. "Why?"

Just that one word made Taemin sob his heart out in the middle of the café as he sat with Jinki.

"You need to get better, I noticed you're still acting strange. Rest. We don't have work until winter now, it's okay." Taemin whispered.

Key stayed silent trying to muster any form of sentence.

Taemin took the chance to end it.

"I'll contact you when I think you're better. Bye, Key..." He said hanging up on Key quickly before he changed his mind.

"You're strong." Onew said smiling with a sadness behind it.

"He'll be okay, I better go, I told him I'd go shopping so he'll be expecting me." Onew said standing up and then lifting up a few bags of shopping.

Taemin wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me about Key... Minho will be expecting me as well. He thought I went to meet Jonghyun, well I am meeting him but not today. Designs for the winter column and all, never too late to discuss it!" Taemin said happily.

"Jonghyun?" Onew asked.

"He has brown hair, he was in the apartment that time... Ah, he likes Key. In that way I think."

Onew smiled and half closed his eyes in remembrance.

"Ah, yes, him. Maybe he can keep you informed on Key." Jinki said picking up all of the bags securely in both hands.

"Aren't you going to do that? Are you not staying like you said?" Taemin asked standing up.

"I am, but when Key finds out I was behind this... Which he will, trust me, I'll have to leave again, but I'll be back... I can't... leave Key alone."

Onew said sadly starring into Taemin's eyes, his own eyes burned with so many emotions all at one time.

"You like Key as well?" Taemin asked.

Jinki smiled.

"Mhm." He admitted.

"I'll ask Jonghyun to contact Key, he should know about the winter designs also since he helps Jonghyun with them." Taemin said as an excuse to get them two to talk more than just in the office.

"Okay, thank you." Jinki said as he left the café, back to Key who was probably in bits after that phone call.


	7. Rude Awakenings

Key's apartment door opened and Jinki walked in with the bags he had from shopping for groceries and essentials. 

 

"Key, I'm back." He called through the house as he put away everything in its place, restocking it all. Onew listened for a reply, but there was none.

He sighed knowing this was his fault, but it was for the best. He slightly pushed opened Key's bedroom door to see Key in the corner of the room facing the wall.

This was the first time he had even entered Key's room.

Key's body was curled up into a ball and light sobs were coming from his direction.

"Key, why are you crying?" Onew asked opening the door fully now and ventured his way beside Key to comfort him.

"T-Taemin... Doesn't want me." Key whispered as he shook, that phone call had truly shattered everything.

"Doesn't want you?" Onew asked trying to act innocent, but he knew he'd slip up and Key would realise he influenced this.

"He called me, saying we had to spend time apart... I can't do it, otherwise, all of this would have been for nothing!" He said his eyes wide but tears just flowed from them onto the floor.

Key had been here on the floor for a while as the carpet was imprinting its pattern into his cheek.

His eyes were red and puffy.

"Key... Maybe it's better this way, you don't have to get hurt by Minho..." Jinki said gasping at what he said. He was confused in all of this also.

"Him having Taemin to himself is better?!" Key said enraged.

"Listen, to me, please." Onew said stroking Key's face warmly. He grabbed Key's wrist and rubbed his thumb across it soothingly.

"I'm never going to give in. If I do, I'll have let myself be raped for nothing." Key said his words stabbing through Onew's chest.

"You didn't let yourself, it wasn't a choice, it was forced."

Key laughed insanely. "I know, but I kept going back to Taemin. What does that mean? I wanted it. I brought it on myself. I know that's what he thinks."

Jinki frowned. "Key. You need to get better." He said almost ready to break himself.

"What?" Key questioned.

"You need to get better Key, or you'll get worse!" Onew begged.

"Did you speak to Taemin?" Key said sitting up and wiping his eyes.

Jinki sighed. "You needed to listen to me, and you didn't. So you need to listen to Taemin."

"I can't... I love Taemin." Key said yanking himself to his duvet and shoving his head into it.

"Key, please, just until he contacts you again." Onew said putting his hand on Key's shoulder firmly.

Key just sobbed.

"For me." Jinki whispered with any hope that Key would listen.

No reply at all. Jinki sighed knowing it was useless, he began to cry silently wiping his eyes.

He stood up and walked out of the room. If he couldn't even make Taemin convince Key. There was no point.

What even was this? What could he do? Everything was just a complete mess.

 

Onew suddenly felt arms around him from behind.

"Key?!" He gasped spinning himself around and holding Key close.

"I'll listen to you Onew. I'm sorry, I'm just so scared to lose Taemin." Key said, finally sane for once.

"I'm scared to lose the Kibum I knew and love." Onew confessed kissing Key's head and holding him tighter.

"I'll try my best." Key said snuggling into Onew. He was the only one who knew about the situation that was on his side.

Jonghyun and Taemin had no idea, and Minho caused it all. But he accepted it was his fault too.

If he had never said no and had left Taemin to not be friends any longer, this whole messed up drama would have never come to life.

But when you love someone as much as Key loved Taemin, it's hard to see that straight away.

And Key, well, he still couldn't see the sense in giving up his crush.

 

 

 

Minho groaned as he threw the sheets off of him, it was too hot tonight as he lay in bed alone.

Thoughts spinning through his mind as he stood up to get a cool glass of water.

He was in his own apartment which was a short walk or fast drive to Taemin's, he had to stay close to his own knowledge that Taemin, his lover, was safe.

As he drank the contents of the glass he found himself become more thirsty and filled another pint glass full of cold water. He ruffled his hand through his dark hair and sighed.

It was so lonely without Taemin, even though he was at his apartment yesterday when Jinki had punched him.

Damn, he thought he wouldn't of known how to punch like that.

He sat at his kitchen table and tapped his fingers on it. He found himself thinking of Jonghyun and Key. Jonghyun liked Key.

He sighed thinking of how this would definitely work wonders for him. But he needed a way to make sure there was a plan.

He smiled manipulatively and stood up from his chair and going back to bed.

"This summer outing we had planned will work to my advantage it seems." He laughed as he pulled the cover over him and went back to sleep.

 

The Next Morning

 

"You wanted to talk to me about the outing?" Taemin asked his lover.

"Yes. When will it be?" Minho asked taking out a diary.

"I didn't know you were that excited about it." Taemin said laughing.

"Mhm." Minho said smiling.

"I don't know, I need to plan it when I know Key's better."

Minho frowned. "Better?" He asked.

"He's not himself, couldn't you tell? I'm not having any contact with him until I know he's better." Taemin said revealing his plan.

 

Minho was in a split over this.

Key would be himself, but he wouldn't see Taemin. It was almost hard to decide which one he preferred. The Key who barked back, or the Key who did whatever Minho wanted.

He shook his head realising the whole reason this began was because of Taemin, if he makes this just about Key then it would have took his motives away from the initial reason for all the things he's done.

 

"I'd say in a few weeks." Taemin said not wanting to torture Key too much over this. He was upset thinking about how Key reacted after he had ended that call...

"All right, and we'll invite Jonghyun." Minho said casually as if it was just an idea.

Taemin nodded. "Of course." He replied knowing it was a chance to get them two to talk more. Maybe even get closer.

He fan-boyed inside and dismissed his thoughts.

"Will you cook, or do you want to eat out?" Taemin asked Minho changing the subject of his mind.

"I'll cook, since I'm looking forward to this outing now." Minho smirked facing away from Taemin and going into the kitchen.

 

 

 

Jonghyun sighed as he read his schedule and realised he was meeting his boss, Taemin, to talk about the winter deisgn for the column. "I totally forgot." He mumbled to himself as he plonked himself onto his bed in his shirt and boxers.

His mind had been absorbed by thoughts of his boss Key. He was just out of it, like Key seemed to be himself. Jonghyun seriously did have a crush on Kibum.

Taemin's suspicions were correct, he thanked God that Minho interrupted that one time Taemin brought it up. His face burned as he thought of Key being with him.

He almost laughed out loud at the possibilty of that being one in a million.

Key wasn't his to claim at all. He just wanted his happiness or safety.

The way Key had been recently was a worry for everyone. Jong rid himself of such negative thoughts about the one he admitted to himself he loved.

He hardly knew him, but he'd never felt so... so happy. Talking to Key just gave him a jelly belly.

 

Jonghyun laughed at his own thoughts and hopped into bed.

 

As everyone was either eating or going to bed for the night.

 

-

 

Kibum and Jinki we're wrapped in eachothers arms on Key's bed. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Key as he tried to accept he had to give up Taemin for a short while. Onew just held him softly, gently, as if he would break if he was too rough.

"Key. It's okay, just sleep. It'll be better when you get some rest. You'll see." Onew said stroking Key's hair slowly.

 

Key nodded and sniffed. "I know, I'm just taking it all in. I'm glad you're here for me." He said embracing Onew's warmth he emitted off unknowingly. It drew the pain Key was feeling to the surface and burned it away making him forget while he was with him, all the problems he felt he had in the world.

 

Onew was just happy that Key had seen sense and was going to start to get better again if there were no issues along the way. When Key had fallen asleep he sighed knowing he had to leave once again.

Not, now. But soon. If not, when Key realised the most crucial part of what was to come...

He would have to make a choice, and if Onew wasn't there to be an option...

The easier Key would heal.

 

-

 

Jonghyun found himself rudely awakened by his own needs down south.

He rolled his eyes angrily. "I'm meant to meet Taemin in a few hours, let me just sleep!" He groaned as he shoved his face into his pillow.

He sighed. I shouldn't have thought of Key before I went to bed. He thought to himself, knowing that was the reason and the result of what was now.

He decided to relieve himself of the build-up inside. "You know what, fine." He said to himself as he shifted his body into a more comfortable position.

 

Just as he was about to release he stopped dead-pan.

 

It strained his body but his hands shook in a fright. He didn't know why but he began to sob and hurled himself over to let his hands catch the tears that flowed from him.

"Why!" He screamed angrily. He heard someone in the apartment next to him hit the wall yapping away telling him to shut up.

Jong sighed. "Why does it have to be Kibum..." He whispered feeling weak.

He had realised that he had liked Key longer than he had thought. It had been kept it in all this time, and it was brought to the surface as he finally got closer and closer to Key, he was even able to speak to him for the first time as a general conversation.

 

So why as soon as that happens does Key start having all of these problems?

 

It was his fault.

 

Jonghyun's realisation affected the balance of everyone's life. Minho was even acting strangely.

Maybe he was over thinking things because he was drowsy and stressed out but it just seemed to be such a coincidence all this happened in the short period of time.

 

He laughed.

 

"I'm so afraid of rejection, that's why. That's why!" He shouted gaining another smack on the wall from a neighbour. He rolled his eyes. "Key is my crush to admire and to help.

I'll make him the way he was before, before that mugging. Before he spoke to me... But this time I'll make it so he can revert back but have me in his life along with him." Jonghyun said determined to make Key's life better with him included.

 

 

Next Day

 

"Key?" Jonghyun asked jolting a little from the mention of his name.

"Yeah, you need to discuss the design with him also." Taemin said folding his arms a little.

"S-Sure." Jong agreed.

Taemin smiled and blushed. "I think it's cute."

Jonghyun tensed, he knew damn well what was coming. "Cute?" He asked innocently and closed his eyes waiting for Taemin's response.

 

"You should get to know Key better." Taemin said making Jong feel exposed to the frosty feel of rejection and fright.

"I guess. It'd be a benefit also since we're co-workers and communication is a must." Jonghyun said trying to divert the main under-glow of Taemin's words hinting to his own feelings.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Taemin said winking.

 

Jonghyun sighed. He had nothing else to do than worry about Kibum, so he had loads of time free.

 

"I can't, tomorrow," Jonghyun announced.

 

That was way too soon, he had only just realised how much he did like Key.

To see him... To be near him would just ruin it all, he'd probably pour out his heart on the spot and the way Key was right now, that wouldn't help at all.

 

"You're busy tomorrow?" Taemin said biting into a doughnut he had bought on the way to Jonghyun's apartment.

Jong nodded as he fed more of his innocent lie. "Yes." He said quietly.

Taemin smiled. "You'll visit him soon though?"

Jong sighed. "Yes!" He said laughing. Taemin laughed too and hugged him.

 

"I d-do like him, you're right but I only just accepted it fully last night," Jong said as he let go of Taemin.

Taemin blushed. "Take care of Kibummie when the time comes."

Jong looked at him gone-out. "What time?"

Taemin smirked. "The time when you confess and he confesses back." He said knowing it would happen.

"T-Taemin!" Jong said blushing as he said his bosses name.

"JongKey!" Taemin cheered. Jong frowned cutely and collected up the designs making out he was putting them away to avoid this any more.

Taemin got comfy in the seat he was in and pouted a little. "He'll get better Jonghyun. Then he'll open up to us."

Jong turned around. "Us?" He asked worriedly.

"He's hiding things from me too, but I'd rather not pester him into telling me and make it bad again." Taemin said sadly.

"But you're best friends, why can't he tell you--'

Taemin snorted. "I'm terrible, I broke off contact with him until he's better... I was hoping you'd keep me up to date on his condition. I'm so selfish." Taemin whispered.

 

 _"_ _You should get to know Key better." "_

 

_You'll visit him soon though?"_

 

_"Maybe tomorrow?"_

 

 

Jong sighed. Taemin was worrying over Key way more than he let on.

"I- I think that's best." Jong said speaking up.

"Jonghyun?" Taemin said baffled at his words.

"No, I mean, Key seems to always come for you, the column, he didn't want to leave because he was helping you..." He said making more sense of it himself.

 

Taemin just listened, a smile on his face.

 

"So he needs to stop doing things for other people and get better himself..." He finished glad he said anything.

"You're right!" Taemin said jumping up. "Make sure to tell Key as well, he's doing this for him, he's being selfish!" Taemin said knowing Key never really did anything for himself.

"Oh by the way..." Taemin said a few seconds later.

"What is it?" Jonghyun questioned as he sat back down.

"Do you have any food? I haven't eaten because I came straight here instead." Taemin confessed - his stomach growling.

"We could go out to eat, my cooking is terrible." Jonghyun lied, he wanted to escape his apartment for once.

 

The only other time he did was when he went to Key's apartment to convince him to stay home.

 

_How well that worked out._

 

Taemin grinned. "I'll invite Minho, is that fine? He probably hasn't eaten either."

"Sure," Jong said not having anything to reject the offer for.

 

 

 

"Onew?" Key called as his eyes opened, he heard the shower running and sighed happily Jinki hadn't left him.

He looked at his bedside table and realised the diary that Minho made him write in was missing.

No, the diary that Key himself decided to write in. It made it better that way.

 

Onew entered the room to see Key frantically searching his bedroom and flipping up items and books. "Key, what's wrong?" Onew said clothed with a towel on his head drying his hair.

 

"Did you find a book, a diary? It was in here and now..." Key stopped talking, scared that Onew had found it and read it.

 

He knew what had happened, but he didn't know how many times or the details.

He couldn't know.

 

"Oh, I didn't know it was important, I just put it on the bookshelf," Onew revealed as he took it from the shelf.

"This?" He said handing it to Key and sorting out his towel.

Key nodded and sighed in relief. He took it and put it in the drawer underneath his bed.

"You know, I cleaned your room while you were asleep and then you mess it up." Jinki said poking Key's nose.

Key frowned.

"I didn't ask you to clean it." Onew's eyes widened a little.

"Sorry, I'll leave your room to you." Onew said referring to last night when they were so close and in each other arms.

 

He wished it wasn't for a comforting way and more of a relationship way.

But that was wishing for the dead to come back alive for a chance of that to happen. He'd win the lottery before Key would run to him like that.

 

"It's not that." Key hummed sadly.

Jinki just smiled. "Did you want to go anywhere, like... Out of the house?" He asked Key. Key hadn't left the house hardly, only to see Taemin.

 

That was literally it. So now that he couldn't, Onew didn't want him cooped up like a hen.

 

"No..." Key said walking into the bathroom. "I'll have a shower and then, we can watch tv."

"Key." Onew said a little forceful.

"Maybe in a few days, I'm still upset, I want to see Taemin--" Key's eyes filled with tears and they poured out, easily passing the floodgates.

"Key! I'm sorry!" Onew said regretful, he should just have done what Key wanted. He had enough things forced on to him already.

"I'm fine... I'll have a shower now." Key said wiping his eyes and facing away from Jinki.

Onew didn't know if he was fine at all. No, he wasn't fine.

But he knew he'd get better, once he realised... Taemin would always be there for Key no matter what Minho said and did.

 _That_ , would end one day and they will be friends again.


	8. The Fountain

 

Onew was waiting calmly in the kitchen of Key's apartment.

He felt so guilty that Key had cried because of him once again. He wanted to drag Taemin here and just tell him everything and allow him and Key to be friends again.

As long as Minho was in the picture that was never possible.

He sighed and picked up another one of the magazines near the sofa that Taemin and his team would work so hard to publish a single column.

It was the latest issue... Key seemed to have bought every single one.

He read the title of this months page.

 

_'What is a best friend?'_ He smiled sadly, how un-fitting to the current situation.

 

He began to read it.

 

_We interviewed various different members of staff working here with us and they said things like..._

_"Someone who buys you cake even though you never asked!"_

_"Someone who cares deeply for you, but it's not in a romantic way although that can happen. Best friends stick together!"_

_"My best friend is my dog, and that makes a best friend loyal with a curled tail!"_

Onew laughed at that reply.

 

He carried on reading...

_So, we searched on 'google' I know right, not the best place, but we found the definition of a best friend for you lovely readers! 'Best friend (noun) '...is a person who you value above other friends in your life, someone you have fun with, someone you trust and someone in whom you confide."_

_Well, that's true! Even though he didn't want to tell me I sneakily found out what my co-worker Kibum's definition of a best friend. Here's the conversation for you guys._

 

_"Tell me Key, tell me tell me." Interviewer Taemin. (IT)_

_"No Taemin! Haha, go eat your lunch." Kibum (K)_

 

_(IT) "You didn't bring me food like last month. What kind of best friend are you?"_

_(K) "You won't get it out of me, silly Tae."_

_(IT) "Oh come on, it's for the column!"_

_(K) "What do you define as a best friend?"_

_(IT) "Hey, I'm asking you! ... But my answer would be someone who brings me food like you did last month. Food is best for growth and health."_

_(K) "My definition of a friend is Taemin. Someone who I can't live without. There, happy!?"_

_(IT) "Awww, Key that was so nice! It's going in this months column!"_

_(K) "Fine fine... Now go eat!"_

 

_Haha as you can see it might even just be a person, there's no definition, there's no explanation for your friendship! Well, that's all for this month, we'll see you in the winter._

_~Lee Taemin and Friends._

 

Onew had soaked the magazine in tears, a salty inky mess of what it was moments ago.

"Why did something so special have to end up like this?" He whispered as he sobbed into his own sleeves.

 

 

"Onew... I'm fine now. I'm sorry about-- Are you crying!?" Key said rushing to Jinki's side.

 

Onew peeked up from his arms to see Key. A towel on his head like he had on earlier as well. "Turban." He said instantly his sadness fading away when he saw Key.

"I can't afford the electricity bill if I keep using the hair-dryer." Key exclaimed with a pout.

 

"Did you still want to go somewhere?" Key asked sitting next to Onew and seeing the magazine.

"I wanted to take you out the house to get away from thinking about it all." Onew said as he turned to Key seeing him looking at the ruined magazine.

"Aw, this months column," Key said picking up the magazine. "We can go." He said drying his hair changing the subject.

"The magazine..." Onew said in an apologetic tone.

Key sighed and turned to him, "It's better it's ruined, if not I'd be the one crying into it." He confessed stretching.

"Is there anywhere special you want to go?" Onew said handing him the magazine to throw away. If he threw it away he would know Key was ready to face the world without Taemin for a short while as planned.

"Remember when you first came back? I want to go there again." Key said putting the magazine in the bin, there was a bit of hesitance but he quickly overcame it.

"The fountain?" Jinki asked taking out his phone and checking the weather forecast.

 

Key was coated and shoed ready to go.

 

Onew was bursting with happiness inside, Key wanted to get better.

He was going to!

 

"It's clear skies all day Key."

"Great!" Key replied back joyful.

 

They left together ready to face the world...

  

 

Taemin and Jonghyun were sat at an upstairs café in the usual shopping centre in town.

"Minho said he'd be here soon." Taemin sighed wanting to order, he was starving despite the fact Minho had made a load of food for him early hours this morning.

"Are you and Minho close?" Jonghyun asked flicking his eyes to and from the dark brown menu.

Taemin gasped. "I didn't tell you?!" He couldn't believe his ears.

 

"Hey Tae I'm here-- Oh, hello Jonghyun." Minho said smiling as he took off his coat and put it on the chair.

"Hello, Minho..." Jong said feeling awkward a little, another boss with a boss eating brunch with him. He nodded and handed Minho a menu.

"Have you seen Kibum lately?" Minho said hiding his face behind his menu. He said knowing Taemin wasn't seeing Key, so it almost seemed like he cared.

"Ah, no, but I plan to." Jonghyun said turning to Taemin.

"Onew is with Key for a while, so it's fine, I think if he has too many people worrying it would be stressful." Taemin said trying to make the fact that he wanted to see Key so badly a small whisper.

 

_He'll be fine, fine fine fine, he has Onew and soon Jonghyun._ Taemin thought to himself.

 

"Hey isn't that him? I think I'm seeing things." Taemin said instantly afterwards looking down into the crowd below..

Minho and Jonghyun looked down over the balcony to see in fact Key and Onew walking through the centre.

"Are we ordering?" Taemin asked innocently not wanting to look again and pretend it was just his wishful thinking, or else he'd go down there and talk to Key himself.

"It is," Minho said, his eyes on Key only. The same as Jonghyun's eyes.

 

Onew was pointing at kiosks full of scarfs and hats.

 

Then he pointed to the café on the floor above.

 

When he saw Minho, Jonghyun and Taemin he quickly told Key to forget it but Key looked up and met eyes with Jonghyun.

 

Then he saw Taemin.

 

His heart sunk.

 

Then he saw Minho and felt his knees go weak.

 

Minho was staring back down at him, smirking with a glint of ownership in his eyes.

 

"Key come on let's go." Onew said tugging on his arm, but Key stood frozen, he couldn't move.

 

Everything he thought wouldn't happen if he went out today had, in fact, happened. He saw Taemin who he had just prepared not to see, and he had once again become another booked beating on Minho's schedule.

"Jonghyun..." Taemin said desperately, Jong turned to him and knew this was his chance.

 

To see Key.

 

He wasn't sure but he felt he wanted to see him for Taemin as well.

 

Minho watched as Jong stood up and bowed before he quickly ran to go meet Key and Onew.

 

"So, this became a date." Minho said happily.

Taemin smiled back hesitantly, he was in his own world for a second. "Mhm..." He said.

 

"...Actually Minho. I want to talk to you." Taemin said in a darker tone than usual grabbing the menu from Minho and standing up.

"Tae...?" Minho said confused with a frown.

Taemin's face was serious as if something had just clicked.

 

 

 

"Key, are you okay?" Onew asked after he had dragged him outside.

"It's just perfect..." Key said laughing and falling to his knees on the concrete. Onew hastily helped him up and brought him over to the fountain.

"Look Key, the fountain remember." Onew said pulling Key into him, he had no idea on how to comfort him.

 

But, Key wasn't crying... He heard no sobs, no sniffles.

 

Was this okay? Should he be worried or glad Key wasn't spilling his tears everywhere!?

 

Onew slowly pulled Key away to see his face. Key was a blank mess, his mind must be going crazy.

 

"O-Onew, I know it's wrong of me but c-could you please, just this one last t-time I'll never ask again... Kiss me--"

 

Before Key could finish asking Jonghyun had grabbed Key and pulled him away from Onew.

 

"Key, I need to talk to you about the... winter design." Jonghyun said looking to Onew, stopping this.

 

Onew smiled and nodded to Jong. Almost thanking him. He probably would have kissed Key right there if it wasn't for Jonghyun.

 

That is not what he wanted, comfort is not a romantic relationship. Comfort is just rolling out the creases and making him feel better...

 

It wasn't his place to be any more or any less than a friend.

 

"Jonghyun..." Key said staring into his eyes lifeless.

 

"Walk with me?" Jonghyun begged.

 

Key turned to Onew but he was gone...

 

He saw a figure walking away in the opposite direction Jonghyn was guiding his steps in.

 

 

 

Onew had returned to Key's apartment...

He grabbed his pile of clothes and turned to the door and sighed.

"Please, make all this worth it, for his sake." He whispered hoping this whole thing was drawing to a close.

 

-

 

"Jonghyun... I want to go back to Onew--"

"You can't," Jong said still tugging Key along with him down the path.

"I want to go home!" Key cried as he fell to the floor, on his knees like earlier.

 

Other pedestrians whispered and pointed. Jonghyun bit his lip unsure of what to do. 

 

"P-Please." Key whispered as his eyes stained the concrete with tears. "H-Home!" Key whispered calmly.

 

Jong sighed with a smile he grabbed Key up to his feet. He bent down and patted his back.

Key's eyes widened, he hesitated but then decided to accept the piggy-back. He wrapped his arms around Jong's neck for support and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

"Home is the other way." Key whispered.

Jong grabbed Key's legs tightly so he had no chance of dropping him and span around.

 

A few people watching clapped, but then resumed their own lives. 

 

Jonghyun walked to Key's apartment. 

 

"Jonghyun?" Key asked sounding stuffy from all his crying. 

 

"Mhm?" Jong asked back blushing.

 

How the hell what this situation even happening.

 

He was just a worker. He was a nobody to Kibum and Taemin his bosses. He just worked in the same office, he didn't even attend the same college as them.

 

Yet, now... He became a part of their lives. Even if it was just a little bit.

 

He had this chance to help Key unlike before when it took Minho to make Key stay home.

 

"I'm tired." Key groaned in reply and wished Jonghyun would walk faster.

 

Jong was too busy savouring this moment and walked slowly to make it last longer. 

 

-

 

Eventually, they arrived and Jong placed Key down slowly. Key quickly ran and opened the door and searched inside.

 

"Jinki!?" 

 

"Key." Onew said cutting him off. He turned to Jonghyun outside and behind him stood Onew with his suitcase.

 

Jonghyun turned around and smiled, happy that someone was there for Key. "I'll leave now." He said walking away.

 

Onew grabbed Jong's arm and shook his head. "I'll be the one leaving." He said turning to Key.

"You're going... Again?" Key whispered sadly.

 

He felt the nightmares creep back. He wobbled and leaned against the door frame.

 

"Why?" Jonghyun asked confused. Wasn't Onew visiting for a while? He didn't really know the whole situation. He was almost like an onlooker.

 

"Key, I'll never hurt you, but me being her does nothing for you. As soon as I came, this whole thing started." Onew said answering Jong but also Key's mental thoughts.

"No... It's not your fault." Key choked out, his body trembling. 

"You're on my side, you always were... So why are you making out you're a bad guy?!" Key shouted.

 

Disturbing the neighbours didn't matter, he wanted to know _._

 

Jonghyun's innocent expression turned into a frown. What even was this?

 

Onew sighed as his phone rang. He held up the device and pressed answer. "Hello, Minho, I'm leaving now, I was just saying bye." His voice sounded cold and the emotion drained from it.

Key's eyes widened. "M-Minho?" He said feeling powerless against that name. 

 

_Why was he on the phone to Minho?_

 

Jonghyun looked at Kibum, he was shaking with his eyes wide and seemed to look so heartbroken. It was just Minho. What was wrong with that guy talking to him on the phone?

 

"He hoped, me being here would make you forget Taemin. He hoped you'd listen. I didn't know he was going to--"

Key laughed slowly his mouth hardly able to move to let it out. 

"You came here, because of him?" Key whispered questioning Jinki.

"Key..."

"Did you get in contact with me because of him!?" Key now screamed.

"You knew... You knew it was a friendship on edge with all of us! Yet you pretended back then not to know anything!?"

Jinki nodded clenching his suitcase handle tighter.

"I knew he didn't want any quarrels or fights. So I came to try and help you all--"

 

Key dashed out of the apartment towards Onew and grabbed his coat collar. "You knew the troubles before I had even told you..." Key began to cry.

"You knew... When we met at the train station that I still liked him. Why even ask? Or was it more beneficial to see me hurt so you could swoop in with your damn _comfort_ , and let him get what he wants!? Did you even feel anything for me at all?!"

Key stared into Onew's eyes and frowned angrily. He felt used... He was used this whole time!

He clenched his fists. "Screw you Jinki!--"

 

Jonghyun gasped as he saw Kibum fall to the floor and the sound of a smack swam through the air. It rang in his ears as his eyes widened...

 

What. 

 

What!?

 

"Are you insane, why the hell did you just hit him!? Get out of here!" Jonghyun screamed as he shoved Jinki backwards.

 

Jinki breathed out heavily and turned on his heels to walk away. "Take care of him." He whispered as the sound of his suitcase dragged across the concrete path. 

 

"Mr. Kibum!" Jonghyun squealed dashing down to Key's side in haste.

 

He felt déjà vu surround him.

But this time, he wouldn't let him leave.

 

He wouldn't wave bye in confusion.

 

He'd be there, he'd force his way into Key's problems.

 

He'd support him.

 

Become his strength.

 

"Jonghyun... I don't know what to do." Key said his voice pained as he sniffled.

 

Jong clenched his jaw as he stopped himself from crying.

 

He did what he only thought could be any help to Kibum right now...

 

-

 

"Talk?" Minho questioned as he leaned back into his car seat.

Taemin was in the passenger seat tapping his foot slowly. "Yes, I want to." He said turning to his lover.

 

"You and Key..."

 

Minho quickly turned to Taemin. "What about him?"

 

"Not just Key. You as well." Taemin corrected.

 

Minho sighed in response. 

"You never made up, did you? You still have something against him." Taemin said knowingly. He had noticed how Key had reacted to Minho, trying hard to make it seem like they got along.

Minho overly obsessing about Key as if they were best friends.

Taemin sighed. "Can you just try and get along, he is my best friend." He announced.

Minho sighed again, "I thought you weren't talking to him." He brought it up trying to avoid this tension.

Taemin rarely had serious talks, seriousness seemed to turn the loving fantasy of life into reality.

"It's only until he gets back on his feet, besides Jonghyun will be there for him until then." Taemin smiled thinking about the pair.

"Okay, to prove to you I and Key don't hate each other..." He said swallowing hard. Having to pretend he didn't want to strangle that nuisance was hard. "We'll have that fun day out the day after tomorrow and I'll show you we get along." He said smugly.

Knowing Key was obedient enough to him to make this work. Key was broken, a mess.

Paranoid about leaving the house and bumping into Minho alone. Upset that Taemin didn't want anything to do with him for a short time.

Lastly, the blow from Jinki.

The fact he was basically a double agent must have crushed Key. He comforted Key with a genuine love, but he reported to Minho Key's condition.

Minho wasn't stupid. He threatened to get Jinki arrested for punching him before, and he couldn't use Key against him because there's no way Key would agree to call the police on Minho. He was too scared.

 

"Okay... It might be a relief he can be together with me again. I'm struggling to not help him out also. I thought it was best, but I realise now Jinki was wrong." Taemin said agreeing to the 'summer outing' he wanted before.

Minho smiled. But then he realised... There was a problem.

Jonghyun.

He was still there.

Minho smirked.

_Oh yes_ , he remembered now. Why he was looking forward to the outing.

To crush Key's trust in Jonghyun.

So after all of this Key had nobody to support him and Taemin and himself could live happily ever after.

 

-

 

Key gasped as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He was crouching and Jonghyun had hugged him from behind.

"Kibum." Jong whispered, for once not calling him 'Mr'.

Key's wet face was expressionless as his work colleague embraced him.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. I can only hold you in hopes it will make you feel a tiny bit better." Jonghyun said softly.

 

Key sobbed and leaned back into the embrace.

What else could he do?

Now, he only had Jonghyun.

He sighed thankfully and said three words.

 

"Thank you, Jonghyun."

 

Then Key's phone began to ring, and so did Jonghyun's.


	9. I'll Replace Him

 

Jonghyun was holding Kibum close.

He was pulling him gently but made sure he could escape the embrace if he wanted to. He wasn't going to force him.

He felt Kibum's body relax from the tense stiff state it was and fall back into him. He was accepting him.

Jonghyun relaxed his own shoulders and squeezed a little tighter.

Squeezing out the pain.

He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, he just knew when that guy...

Onew?

When he had hit Kibum it was the last straw.

Hitting someone, he sighed angrily. Friends don't do that.

They _were_ friends, right?

He didn't even know that man and yet his words: ' _Take care of him_ ' we're ringing through Jong's ears like alarm bells.

 

Key on the other hand just needed someone, _anyone_ , right now. He was so confused.

Was Jinki even there for him at all? Why the hell was he talking to Minho so casually on the phone?

Did he, or did he not say he would stop him from doing anything else. Stop him from the other times to come?

Sure, Key brought them on his self. He carried on seeing Taemin which resulted in more attacks from Minho.

But it was worth it, everything was worth it.

Until...

Until Taemin destroyed Key with that phone call.

That was probably the plan.

 

_No_.

 

That was Taemin's choice himself, right?

Key sobbed as his head felt like it was going to implode with all the confusion and betrayal from everyone.

He sniffled.

 

Jonghyun was here for him, was he not? He felt a little weight come off of his chains that kept him bound.

Bound to this broken life.

 

He jolted as his phone melody rang in his ears.

He heard another tune accompanying his own and felt Jonghyun let go of him.

The warm embrace had ended by two phone calls, at the same time. Maybe this was supposed to happen.

 

"May I answer?" Jonghyun asked holding out his hand for Key to take.

Key nodded and was helped up by his work colleague. He also grabbed his phone from his trouser pocket.

He had forgotten it was in there until now. 

His eyes scanned the phone number and his heart fluttered.

It was Taemin.

 

Jonghyun glanced at the screen of his phone and groaned when it was a number he didn't know.

 

"Hello?" He answered waiting for the person on the other end to talk. Probably another salesman.

"Jonghyun, hello. Is it a good time?" 

 

Minho.

 

Jong mentally nodded and then realised he was just silent. "Y-Yes, sorry. I didn't expect to get a call from you."

He was his boss after all, why would he ring him?

 

Key ventured back to his apartment doorway and answered the call, his heart pounding in his chest.

The throbbing in his throat wouldn't cease up and he coughed before he spoke.

"T-Taemin?" He whispered waiting to hear his voice.

"Key... I'm sorry I thought leaving you alone for a bit would make you realise that nothing bad will happen without me." Taemin sighed sadly. "I thought if I weren't there for you to worry about it'd be okay."

Key swallowed slowly. "Tae--" 

"But I was wrong, Key! I was so worried about you and I wanted to come see you so badly."

Key heard the sad sounds of his best friend crying down the phone.

"Tae... Taemin. Don't cry." Key uttered out crying also.

"I know, I know," Taemin said laughing making the mood sunny again.

Key breathed out steadily and smiled.

Taemin **did** want him, everything wasn't for nothing.

He felt his cheeks unable to go down. His smile wasn't going away.

"Anyway. Jonghyun will tell you what I wanted to, I have low credit so I have to go." Taemin said and said his byes. Key said bye too and shoved his phone back into his pocket when the call was over.

Key turned to Jong who was also saying bye down the phone and ended the call.

He turned to Key and smiled as he approached him.

 

Upon a closer view, he saw Key smiling happily and stopped walking. Kibum looked so beautiful in that moment. Jonghyun could have sworn he had just died.

"J-Jonghyun," Key said feeling awkward. He remembered that he and Jonghyun were basically hugging minutes ago.

 

_He also called me, Kibum._ Key thought feeling even more awkward. Mr. Kibum was weird but he was used to the _Mr_. part. It was just Jonghyun being polite.

Key clenched his fists and grabbed his phone from his pocket and facing it towards Jong.

Jong blushed hard at how cute this was. He shook his head.

_Kibum wasn't okay._ _He was still not himself. I can't find that cute._ He thought.

 

"Taemin called me and said you'd tell me what he wanted to." Key said wanting to know urgently.

"The outing!" Jonghyun said quickly. "It's going to be the day after tomorrow, I was on the phone to Minho just." He revealed.

Key twisted his mouth. _Minho_. "So... Y-You're going after all?" Key asked cautiously.

Jonghyun nodded. "Of course, a chance to get to know you all is a chance I'll jump at!" 

Key bit his lip. "Of course, Taemin too?" 

Jong nodded, but then blushed realising Taemin might possibly give him looks about the whole _JongKey_ thing.

"Minho?" Key closed his eyes tightly knowing the answer.

"Mr. Kibum? Do you not like Minho?" Jonghyun asked walking into dangerous territory for Key.

 

Key's eyes widened. It was like something had shot through his throat. His body trembled.

'Not like' was the sugar-coated way to put it.

 

"We're just not as, close as him and Taemin." Key said to answer Jonghyun. "Um, I like being called Kibum. I feel your equal." Key said quickly, changing the subject. 

 

Jong smiled. "Close. Would you prefer that? T-The name thing." He thought about it all himself.

 

What did he mean by close?

He called Taemin by his name and even the higher boss Minho, but Kibum. He was different.

Because he loved him it seemed so scary to call him so casual. 

 

Key nodded answering his question. 

 

"I have to go but... Could I have your number? In case you need me." Jonghyun said handing his phone to Key.

 

 

Key had entered his number and Jonghyn nodded and waved bye as he walked back to the direction of town.

 

He closed his apartment door finally, it was now warm and humid inside instead of cold from the air con.

He didn't even notice his air con, he never felt the effect until he closed the door and felt the cold breeze blow in.

It was such a relief. He sat on the sofa and looked at the floor.

His phone went off but the sound notification was a message.

_'_

_Don't hesitate to call. We still have the winter design to discuss and I'd like to be friends also. :)'_

 

The sender was Jonghyun.

 

Key felt nervous. Did he want to drag Jonghyun into his problems?

 

His life.

 

Keeping him at the distance he was at now, was that better? Or wasn't it?

 

-

 

Jonghyun sighed as he tapped his pencil against his sketchbook.

He glanced at his tablet grabbed it, and searched in winter colours.

"Hmmm." He mumbled quickly sketching a slay and scanning it through his photocopier.

It came up onto his tablet and he added different colours with a navy blue background.

With a sigh, he gave up and pushed his chair back so he was away from his work.

He stood up and ventured to his kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle of juice and poured a glass of it for himself.

"I'm so bored." He confessed to himself.

 

Those short minutes with Kibum was the most mount of fun he'd had in ages.

Even if it was full of awkwardness and was them hugging. Well, of Jong hugging Key.

 

Jonghyun blushed.

 

_I held him from behind. He felt so fragile in his arms._ He thought.

 

If he squeezed too tight he could have broken a bone. That's how delicate Key was to him.

Jong was pretty sure this was real love. Not the cutesy little crushes he had in the past. Where he would draw pictures for the little girl next door. Only to be commented on his bad drawing skills.

He laughed.

Yes, this was more than a stupid little crush. His feelings for Kibum were different than that.

Love is funny thing.

 

As he drank his juice his phone beeped, he took it out and saw he had a message from Kibum.

He quickly sat down onto the floor. His breathing was uneven in wait as the message opened.

 

'Jonghyun, I would like to talk about the winter design with you. Work is important. Would it be okay to do it in your home?

Kibum.'

 

Jong fell chills run up his spine.

Wait.

Would it be okay to _do it_ in your home?

_Oh no no no, Jonghyun you stop having these thoughts right now_.

Kibum just wanted to work.

 

Jong smacked his head against the wall from his thoughts. He replied quickly.

_'Sure! When would be best? I'm free any time, and day.'_

He realised that sounded needy, so he got rid of the any day part.

 

Key read the message and decided tomorrow, the day before that outing.

It would be best to know Jonghyun a little more before then so he could at least talk to him on the day.

He'd feel so scared to even breathe in case he did it the wrong way and Minho got angry.

He was terrified of him.

But at least he wasn't alone. He wasn't alone with him.

He wasn't alone.

 

He had Jonghyun.

 

Key opened a can of tuna and scooped in a fork and ate it. Eating from the tin saved washing up.

It was five in the morning, but he woke up feeling hungry.

He had suffered a loss of appetite but it had come back. It seemed strange, when he knew _it_ wasn't over.

The person he feared was still targeting him but for some reason Key was more relaxed.

He was used to having Jinki by his side. But after yesterday... He shook his head and carried on eating.

_That traitor_. He thought mentally as he began to cry into his food.

 

"It was salted anyway." Key groaned finding an escape from his sad feelings and making himself giggle.

He grabbed his phone from his bedroom and messaged Jonghyun that crying into salted tinned tuna didn't matter since it was salted.

His reply was a worried, 'Are you crying?' but Key quickly replied he was just joking.

He almost thought he could joke with him, but he realised it would cause worry if he joked about his problems.

 

There's no way he could joke about it with Tae.

 

 

The Next Day

 

 

Jonghyun had caught a taxi to Kibum's apartment and then to his own.

He didn't mind when Key had asked for that, he only wanted him to feel comfortable.

They were both in the taxi on the way to Jonghyun's apartment.

 

Jonghyun nervously opened the door and waited for Kibum to step inside, but he just stood there.

"Are you okay?" Jong asked cautiously. Key nodded and stepped in. 

"I was just use to my own place." Key mumbled as he examined a bookshelf full of art and design books.

"Oh, you were scared because of the mugging?-- Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up!" Jong squealed and closed the door.

Key stiffened, not about the mugging subject but the fact he was in the house alone with Jonghyun.

"Kibum?" Jonghyun asked worried as he waved his hand in front of Key's face.

Key began to cry at the way he thought now. He thought of Jonghyun as a predator. The innocent Jonghyun from work and he was having thoughts like this!

"D-Don't cry." Jong tried to soothe, he went to put his hand on Key's shoulder but retracted it not to surprise him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just still upset about my friend leaving yesterday." Key said quickly to dismiss any other thoughts Jonghyun had about why he was crying and breaking apart. 

 

"Kibum... I'll replace him." Jonghyun said seriously. He grabbed Key's hand gently, like as if he held it tight it would shatter. 

Key looked at Jonghyun with wide eyes. What? Replace... Jinki?

"No, that's not what I want!" Key fumed snatching his hand away. Why would he want a relapse of _that_?

"He took care of you right? So you could get better... He came to visit you when you weren't able to go to work." Jonghyun said working it out in his own mind.

Key breathed slowly and agreed. "He did." 

"He was there for you all that time." Jonghyun said looking into Kibum's eyes. 

"Then he hit me, and left me alone." Key brought the happiness crashing down.

 

Jonghyun gulped, he didn't want to bring that up.

 

As if the mugging wasn't bad enough, a close friend had scared Kibum just as much, it wasn't right.

 

"He left you with me." Jong said reassuring him, he'd be there for Key. 

 

"I want to be friends with Jonghyun." Key whispered wiping his eyes.

Jong smiled, "I want that too." He said happily at the fact that Kibum was okay now.

 

"It's okay to be upset, don't bottle it all in, friends are here to listen." Jong said cupping his hand around his ear to gesture his words.

Key smiled. "Y-Yeah." 

 

 

 

"So, do you think blue for Christmas?" Jong asked tapping his foot.

Key examined the drawing and colours. He frowned. "I'm feeling beige." 

"Beige?" Jong questioned confused at the choice. Key nodded seriously, even with this whole drama going on work was still important, and being the co-editor second to Taemin he was pretty sure what would work.

"It's different." Jonghyun whispered as he tried a beige background. "I like it." He said smiling.

"See." Key said taking a bite from a bagel.

He'd been snackng the whole time at Jonghyun's apartment. His appetite coming back really made him happy, even if it just looked like he was greedy. At least he had something _back_. It wouldn't be taken away like other things.

He also had Taemin back from that phonecall. He breathed out happily feeling his chest tingle. _Taemin_. 

 

"What do you think of [this](http://www.jbquiltingfabrics.co.uk/shop/images/Beige%2025600_e.jpg)?" Jong said showing Key the background he put together while he was thinking.

Key nodded. "We'll show Taemin tomorrow." He said stuffing noodles into his mouth to chew, Jong looked at Key with a face full of noodles.

He held in a laugh. 

 

 

Jong accompanied Key back to his own apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the outing." Key mumbled as he went inside.

Jong sighed. They were getting along and talking but he still felt so distant.

He wondered when, because he knew he would, when Kibum got better if they'd be closer.

He could become a person like Taemin and hug him casually and tease him and just make him look at him the way he looked at Taemin.

 

Jong gasped as he realised...

 

No, there's no way Kibum and Taemin were both dating. It was different. Taemin had supported Jong to be with Key, so what the...

 

_"We're just not as, close as him and Taemin."_

 

Now that he thought about it Taemin and Minho we're both close as well. He gasped again.

Taemin and Minho were dating. Kibum is best friends with Taemin. Minho and Kibum aren't as close.

Maybe...

**No**.

_No Jonghyun you won't over think things._

_Why does my mind make up crazy things._ Jong thought as he traveled home.

 

The Next Day

 

"Minho, I've packed some of the food you made in case the food there is gross." Taemin said shoving yummy food into a picnic basket.

Minho tapped his foot as he sat at the dining table in Taemin's apartment. 

Taemin calmly waited.

"Minho, you're not cooking so there's no need to gorm out on me." He joked.

 

"Minho?" He said trying to get his attention. "Minho~?" He said cutely poking Minho's cheek.

 

Taemin groaned after his second attempt failed and slammed down the basket in front of him.

 

"W-What?!" Minho said jolting backwards in panic. His heart racing fast because of scary Taemin rage.

Taemin sighed. "Never mind, why are you spacing out?"

"Thinking." Minho smiled at him with his reply. Taemin almost gave up on his boyfriend, then he saw the time.

 

"Oooh! Let's go, we're going to a theme park right? Are we picking those two up or are they coming _together_?" Taemin mentally cooed at his mental ship.

"Together. On the phone, Jonghyun said he'd bring Key..." Minho confirmed standing up and stretching.

Taemin clapped. "Okay, let's go. Unless you're feeling ill?" He said worried.

"I'm fine?" Minho asked in disbelief, what gave Taemin the idea he wasn't well?

"You've been acting weird recently... Um... Also, we haven't--"

 

"I'm fine Tae, let's go." He said sternly, grabbing his car keys from his pocket he headed for the door.

 

Taemin pouted. "You're not." He whispered to himself as he joined Minho, walking by his side they left for the outing.

 

He'd find out. Minho wasn't a person that could keep things in for a long time. Despite how he acted he was really needy. He needed to talk to people just as much as the next person but he put on a strong front.

 

 

Taemin held his hand as they entered the theme park. Minho looked down at his hand and to Taemin. He smiled.

"Tae..." 

"Mhm?" 

"What's wrong? Are you scared of the rides?"

Taemin shook his head. "I just want to be close to you." He mumbled blushing.

 

Minho stayed silent.

 

"You want to be close to me right?" He asked basically begging Minho to kiss him or something. Minho looked him in the eye and nodded.

 

"Kiss me then?" Taemin said pouting, why was Minho being so distant?

"Not yet." Minho said and dragged them both towards two people.

 

Taemin was confused, was there a specific time to kiss?

 

He didn't understand Minho right now. 

 

Then he saw Key and Jonghyun. Taemin waved with a grin to see them, his friends.

 

Minho smiled. _Finally_. He thought.


	10. Summer Outing

Jonghyun glanced to the side and noticed Taemin and Minho. He bit his lip as he saw them holding hands.

So, they _were?_

Dating.

 

"Jonghyun, are we meeting Taemin here?" Key asked the lower half of his face was burrowed in his coat collar.

Jong hummed. "Taemin and Minho should turn up soon."

Key twitched a little as he walked by Jonghyun's side. At least he'd get to see Taemin.

But Minho was allowing it...

_I don't understand anymore_. Key thought.

 

"Are you okay?" Jong asked grabbing a theme park map and opening it.

Key nodded with a shaky smile. He was happy to have his new friend and Taemin here today.

 

The early morning sunlight shimmered and cast a light to shine in front of their eyes. Blocking their view ahead just for a second.

When a cloud blocked the sun's ray, they saw Taemin and Minho coming closer.

Key instinctively came towards Taemin, but he stopped as he saw their hands joined together. 

Jonghyun came closer to the pair standing next to Key automatically. "Hello!" Jong said greeting them both happily. He looked at them both and blushed at their interaction with each other. Holding hands. He screwed into his head this morning that if they were a couple he'd be totally chilled out and calm...

**How could he be calm!?** His bosses were dating! To top it all off, he was suspicious if Kibum himself liked Taemin. He felt his headache from all the blood rushing around his body.

"Nice to see you both," Taemin said cheekily giving a look to Jonghyun who looked away.

"Yes," Minho said also, in high spirits.

Key hated every second he had to pretend Minho wasn't ruining his life bit by bit. He had already stolen Jinki! Kind-hearted Jinki! There's no way he'd just accept to side with Minho and himself.

Something wasn't right...

But thinking about what he did, Key didn't want to re-live the betrayal. So he dismissed it.

 

"It's good to see you Taemin." Key said blocking out Minho's presence as he smiled.

Taemin wrapped his arms around Key in a strong embrace. He had missed his best friend.

Jonghyun smiled. He knew Taemin had ignored Key for a short time to see if it would help, but even a strong-willed person like him caved in.

 

"Shall we find an outdoor café? The sun is nice today." Minho asked looking at the area around them.

 

Key shook as Minho's voice ran through him, reminding him it wasn't just him and Taemin.

He quickly pulled away and stepped back to Jonghyun.

Taemin looked to Key in worry but answered the question anyway. "Y-Yes." He replied to his lover who had already begun to take steps - leading the way.

 

Jonghyun followed Minho quickly to allow Taemin and Kibum to talk.

Something felt off to him as well, just like Taemin and Key were also feeling...

All about different situations, but they all linked to one person.

_Minho_.

 

It was cooler now, the sun didn't have any plans of boiling the four men to death. So they sat outside in the nice breeze at the café.

"Would you like to try one of the rides?" Jonghyun asked everyone as he took a sip of his fizzy lemonade. Taemin cheered happily at his suggestion and Minho smiled also.

Key just stayed silent.

"Key would you like to? It could just be me and you." Taemin said making Key feel less awkward, he noticed he was acting strangely.

Just like a few weeks ago.

He didn't why if he was acting strange, he just guessed it was that.

He had always been somewhat reserved. Keeping to himself.

Key looked up to Taemin and opened his mouth.

 

"Maybe he'd rather just stay here." Minho said before Key could make a sound.

Key nodded and replied in a whisper. "M-Minho's right... I want to just, stay here." 

He had to obey Minho, if not, what **would** happen scared him without even thinking about it.

 

Of course, he _wanted_ to go on the rides with Taemin!

 

Taemin's fun was his fun. But not with Minho around.

Threatened by his eyes Key looked down.

 

Jonghyun mentally groaned.

 

_Just because Minho maybe thought Key didn't want to, didn't mean he didn't want to!_

_He probably did want to ride on them with us, and especially Taemin!_ He huffed angrily at both of their weird behaviours.

 

"Minho, you sound jealous that I'd be alone on the ride with Key~" Taemin teased.

Minho coughed plastering a fake smile on his face. "Don't be silly, I'm _all_ you'll ever want." He said with a venomous tone lying underneath.

 

It was directed at Key. He knew. Minho glanced at Key with a smirk. Key felt his stomach twist.

 

Jonghyun frowned not really understanding the reason why Minho was wording it like that.

 

"I need the toilet." Key said not being able to take it anymore.

Minho was right in front of him. The person who had caused him so much misery was enjoying his life. He was enjoying Taemin's company and he didn't deserve it! None of it! He wasn't going to watch this.

"I'll go with you Kibum, you don't look too good." Jonghyun said standing up quickly from his chair accompanying Key away to the theme park's public toilets.

 

As they faded into a crowd of people Taemin chuckled. "It's so cute."

"What is?" Minho asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Them two. They look cute together." Taemin replied swaying in his chair at his fantasy.

Minho smiled. "Ah, yes."

"Hey, Taemin?" He asked grabbing his lovers attention.

"Mhm?" Taemin replied day-dreaming.

"Why don't we make them a bit closer before the days out?" Minho suggested.

Taemin gasped surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Really. It'll be me showing you how much I care about Kibum." Minho lied through his teeth.

 

Taemin turned to Minho who was leaning on his own palms with a smile. Taemin felt uneasy with Minho's behaviour but nodded.

He had figured out they weren't best friends and hadn't sorted out their problems, so Minho wanted to do so much for Key was strange.

It didn't seem right at least.

"...Okay." He said with a stutter grabbing his own drink to quench himself.

 

When Key and Jong arrived back at the outdoor café...

Taemin was leaning on Minho's shoulder with his eyes closed. He was clearly bored.

Key quickly looked at Minho who was staring right back. He hastily looked away and shuffled closer to Jonghyun.

Jong patted Key's shoulder in a comforting friendly manner. He had heard him throw up in the toilets and was really worried.

Maybe it was a bad idea he had come, he was considering taking Kibum home and ending this outing for them both.

 

"Are we going on the rides or not?" Taemin groaned quietly with his eyes still closed. 

Jonghyun cleared his throat to let Taemin knew him and Key was back. 

Taemin's eyes snapped opened and he leapt up and ran over to them, slowly followed by Minho. 

"I'm really not feeling well, so I don't think I should." Key mumbled clenching his gut, his stomach was burning from earlier.

 

How embarrassing, he threw up in the toilet and Jonghyun probably heard.

 

A slightly amused chuckle came from Minho and Key kept in all his voice to not snap and curse him for what a two-faced liar he was about _everything_.

 

"Jonghyun, I want to talk with you." Minho announced out of nowhere and walked off, obviously he expected Jonghyun to follow.

 

He would, because... Minho was his boss after all.

 

"I'll be back." Jong said to Key and Taemin heading off.

 

"Jonghyun..." Key whispered turning to watch him leave, even if he had Taemin, Jonghyun, he was still a form of support. 

 

They were friends now.

 

Friends.

 

"Kibummie, come sit down. I think the Sun got to you." Taemin said excitedly and grabbed Key's hand and tugged him along.

Key blushed, Taemin was holding his hand. He shook his head, nothing will change.

He'd probably be attacked by Minho for even blushing about Taemin holding his hand.

"Taemin... I want to ride the roller coasters with you, I really do--" Taemin shushed Key before he could blurt out his sadness.

Taemin could see the miserable expression and panic on Key's face and he couldn't bear to see him so upset.

Key was his best friend.

Taemin hugged Key tightly, he wrapped his arms around him in need.

"Don't worry, I just wanted a day with everyone. I missed you Key." Taemin said all fun lost from his voice.

 

Key turned to Taemin and began to cry. His tears streamed and ran down his cheeks hitting the light concrete floor of the theme park.

"I missed you too Taemin." He stammered out not being able to express his happiness.

 

Taemin was by his side again. Without Taemin... His sacrifices, his struggles. What were they even worth? 

 

Key felt something on his face, he opened his eyes to see Taemin wiping them with his own sleeve.

 

"There! Back to normal." Taemin grinned tilting his head slightly.

 

The sound of people screaming and having fun, the sizzling of the fried burgers, the munching of snacks and sweets all vanished...

 

"Taemin..." Key whispered as he felt his face become so close with Taemin's, as he ventured forward Taemin's eyes widened.

Key's eyes were glued to Taemin's mouth.

 

His mouth.

 

His mouth that would say so many things to make his heart flutter.

 

His mouth that would smile and comfort Key when he needed him.

 

Taemin's mouth he desperately had to kiss before he went insane.

 

 

"Beer half price!?" A man yelled across the park near the theme park's café, he was holding a magazine and couldn't believe the deals.

 

Key gasped and yanked his head away from Taemin's as fast as lightning. 

 

Taemin stood up and stepped away.

Key looked up at Taemin ready to apologise.

 

"Key... I'll refill our drinks." Taemin said dashing off thoughtlessly. 

 

Key weakly slumped into his seat.

 

_What the hell did he almost do?!_

 

-

 

"Since the mugging, Kibum has kept to himself. But I've known him for a while and I can read his body language." Minho said leaning against a wall with Jonghyun stood somewhat near him.

"Not being rude but... What has this got to do with me?--"

Minho chuckled as he took out a mint from his trousers pocket to crunch on. "Taemin accidentally let slip that you're interested in him," Minho revealed happily.

"No, we're just friends."

"Jonghyun. You can't sit around waiting for things to happen, you have to take it into your own hands and _make_ it happen."

Jong nodded and kept quiet listening to his boss.

"Kibum likes you too." Minho said glancing at Jong awaiting his reaction.

Jong blushed and looked away not to catch Minho's eyes watching him.

"He does?" 

Minho only nodded.

"But Taemin..." Jong stopped himself before he could say anything more.

That was his own suspicion that Key liked Taemin. It wasn't known.

"No. I'm not sure if you've worked it out but myself and Taemin are dating, and have been for years, they're just friends."

Minho's words dispelled Jong's previous suspicions and theories. 

 

' _Best_ friends.' Jong corrected him mentally.

 

"I'm a good friend of Kibum, and you're a nice obedient guy, so I'll help you get what you want."

 

Jong swallowed. _Obedient_? Couldn't he have used a nicer word? Such as righteous for instance. 

 

"W-What do you think I want?" He replied not entirely sure if him and Minho we're on the same level. He wanted to be a good friend to Kibum, be there to support him. A shoulder. Strength.

Not just some, colleague.

Jonghyun looked at Minho who folded his arms and smiled.

 

"Sex of course." He said not even embarrassed to bring the subject up.

 

Jong's eyes widened.

 

"It is isn't? You want to sleep with Kibum." Minho confirmed to his earlier statement.

 

"N-No!" Jong shrieked in panic. What the hell!

"Oh, Jonghyun, Jonghyun, you can't-fool me. I'll have a word with Kibum and see if I can set up your first date this afternoon, the sooner the better." Minho said walking back to the direction of the café. "Perhaps, you'll get what you want tonight." Minho chuckled as he carried on walking.

"M-Minho!" Jong ran after him trying to prevent this misunderstanding.

Of course, he loved Kibum, but he didn't want something like that to happen. He would never have considered it to happen - but if it did he at least wanted Kibum to be stable and love him back with all the love he had to give him.

Not just a set up one night stand. Even if it turned into a relationship it was built from one passionate night?

That's not how people do things, like that!

 

 

 

"Key. Come with me now." Minho ordered as he approached the café table. He looked for Taemin but didn't see him, he figured he had gone to the toilet. Key trembled with shock and stood up and walked with Minho.

 

What did he want? He thought of the worse. Did he see him almost kiss Taemin? 

 

Jonghyun ran to the table and was panting hard, he ran, but Minho had only walked. He was way too fast. Minho's one step was Jong's five.

He kneeled on the floor gasping for air. He didn't want this...

 

"Jonghyun!" Taemin called happily and came back with a set of drinks.

"I bought alcohol, want some?" Taemin confessed as he set them on the table.

"Are you okay? Why are you breathing so hard?" Taemin asked now only realising Jonghyun was practically close to death.

He helped him up and sat him on a seat. "T-Taemin," Jong said wheezing.

"Have a drink first, see if that helps," Taemin advised.

Jonghyun smiled in thanks and grabbed a bottle of whatever brand of alcohol this was, he didn't really care, he felt like he needed a drink too.

 

"What made you buy alcohol?" Jonghyun asked after a few minutes.

"Um, well since we weren't going on the rides I thought why not? Need to break loose and have fun." Taemin lied in response.

Jonghyun sighed. "I'm glad you got it then." He exclaimed with a laugh and then he sighed.

Taemin laughed also.

"Minho... Is a nice person isn't he?" Jong asked trying not to upset Taemin too much with that question.

A cold wind blew through Taemin and he swallowed the last drop of the bottle quickly and gasped. "Of course!" Taemin said, he should know, he _is_ his boyfriend.

Although, lately he didn't feel like it. He noticed Minho was being distant and wouldn't sleep with him. A relationship isn't all about _that_ , he knew.

But he just felt unwanted. So when Key had leant in, Taemin couldn't think straight.

 

If that had happened in a normal circumstance he would have pushed him away - but for some reason, he couldn't.

 

He almost...

 

_Wanted_ to kiss Key.

 

Almost.

 

He smacked his head on the table and Jonghyun yelped in surprise.

 

"Taemin! Are you okay?" He asked concerned for his boss.

"I'm fine." Taemin said giving Jong a thumbs-up with his free hand.

"Do you think Kibum likes me?" Jonghyun said quietly not wanting an answer but did at the same time.

 

Taemin shot up like a loving fan-boy and smiled widely.

 

"Yes!" It was a little selfish but he wanted to get Jonghyun to just whisk Key away.

 

Partially because he reckoned Key was a bit frustrated hence why he kissed him...

"Are you sure?" Jong asked blushing.

 

Who was he kidding? Taemin sighed. He _knew_ that almost kiss meant that Key liked him.

 

"Make him like you." Taemin begged. "Just make his heart flutter once, he'll think of you none stop!"

"Did Minho do that to you?" Jong asked sounding miserable.

Taemin gasped. "No... We kissed at a college party and confessed to each other, I'm not exactly sure when I thought of him in a romantic way, I just realised one night."

 

Jong gasped also. It was the same as himself.

He had just realised that he loved Kibum out of the blue.

 

Jong smiled lovingly thinking about Key. "I won't rush him, I'll wait until he's stable to even think about confessing."

Taemin smiled at Jonghyun's dedication and honesty towards his best friend.

 

"I honestly thought he liked you." Jong confessed laughing.

Taemin almost fell off his chair. "You did?"

"Mhm, he always gave you this... How should I put it... Look."

Taemin felt his whole body burn.

How long had _Key_ liked him? Was it a long time? Did Key really like him? Or was it just a spur of the moment sort of thing.

He grabbed another bottle.

 

"Where is Key anyway?" He asked after a silence began to brew.

 

"Minho is talking to him... He is trying to set us up. I told him I didn't want it..." Jong confessed.

 

"Urgh, Minho. Don't worry. Nothing has to happen, just make him feel safe with you. Get closer little by little." Taemin said really wanting his best-friend and Jonghyun happy together. He thought about Jinki and bit his lip - but even he said Jonghyun should take care of Key, so he was okay with it? He frowned nodding.

Overall he was annoyed at Minho for setting them up without him, even so, it was sort of weird he wanted it so much.

He sighed and shook his head facing Jonghyun again.

"Just help him through his struggles." Taemin winked.

He was acting strangely himself, since earlier, but he was still in shock and didn't know how to process his own thoughts.

He just wanted everyone to be happy.

 

-

 

"Jonghyun wants to sleep with you."

"What are you talking about?! You don't have to grab me!" Key said pulling his wrist out of Minho's hand.

"Key!"

Key froze and his shield shattered. "Y-Yes?" He said bowing his head. 

For a minute he thought he could stand up to him, but it was futile, he was so scared that he just did whatever he was instructed to do.

"He doesn't consider you two friends, he just wants sex." Minho growled intimidatingly, his lying tongue wasn't finished today.

Key shook his head slowly. "H-He doesn't." He said not believing Jonghyun was just using him.

 

Jonghyun wasn't like that.

 

"When I spoke to him before, he told me he wanted only that. It seems the only friend you have is, yourself." Minho chuckled happily but it sounded only full of evil to Key's ears.

"No!" Key yelled whacking Minho with his fists in anger.

Minho grabbed Key and rammed him into a tree in the park they had come to.

Key winced as his body felt the tree's hard bark hit his back.

"Yes. Be a good little boss for him tonight." Minho said seeing Key's body slump down.

 

"Let's go back now." He commanded as he grabbed Key once more and took him back to the outdoor café.

 

Key was so confused...

 

He wanted to cry, but no way he would show himself so weak in front of this monster.

 

But what he said...

 

Jonghyun wasn't like that.

 

Was he?


	11. Our Crumbs

More and more drinks were being purchased on the day of this summer outing.

 

You could just call it a 'day out where everyone drinks'.

 

Taemin was necking down bottles.

 

Things that had piled up was affecting them all.

 

Minho was distant.

Jonghyun was troubled about him and Key.

To top it all off Key almost kissed him.

 

He couldn't understand how he could wrap his head around all of these troubles.

 

Jonghyun was drinking the alcohol to try and relieve his stress.

 

Minho had probably talked to Key about them, what did he say? What was going to happen?

 

He didn't want Kibum to think of him badly. He hadn't even told Kibum his feelings for him! This was such a pile of yoghurt raisins.

 

Kibum was drinking heavily too, he wanted to escape. He felt like he had ruined his relationship with Taemin, with that set of actions.

Also, what was Jonghyun really like? Could he take Minho's word for it? He didn't trust him.

 

He didn't know. He looked at Jong sadly, but caught Taemin's eye and looked back down.

 

Grabbing another bottle he sulked.

 

Taemin was watching him carefully - the last time Key got seriously drunk was after that college party... The one where he and Minho became a couple...

_Oh god, does Key really like me?_ He thought as he rested himself against Minho like earlier.

 

Minho had one or two bottles just for a drink, but he didn't want to end up drunk, which seemed like the rest of the group were going to do.

He wrapped his arm around Taemin who hiccuped and groaned as he reached for another bottle.

Minho was a little worried now, Taemin had no need to be drinking so much. He pulled Taemin's hand away from the bottle and he moaned.

"Minho, no, mine." He pouted his lips attempting to grab it once more.

 

Jonghyun laughed silently at Taemin's childish behaviour. 

 

"You expect me to carry you home Tae?" Minho asked poking his cheek.

 

Taemin flopped himself onto Minho's lap. "We are home." He mumbled laying on him.

 

Key burped and grabbed the bottle which Taemin was going to drink. 

 

"I think we should take them home." Jonghyun suggested surprisingly able to hold such strong alcohol and not get wasted like the two best friends at the table.

 

Minho smiled. "No need to worry about Taemin, just take care of Key." His voice made both Key and Jong twitch.

 

They were both thinking different things about each other.

 

Jonghyun innocently thought that Key possibly did like him.

Key was scared that Jonghyun wasn't like he thought he was, and he'd be hurt again.

Betrayed again.

 

By his self again.

 

"Kibum would you like me to take you home?" Jong asked standing up and zipping up his own coat.

It had started to get chilly, maybe it would rain.

Key's eyes widened as he looked at Jonghyun with his palm out in front of him, ready to take.

If Minho hadn't confused him he would have taken this gesture as kind, but he didn't know anymore.

 

"Key, you've drunk a lot, let him take you home." Minho said his voice raised a little in a desperate want.

 

"Minho! You... I'm cold." Taemin began to liven up again, that was the signal to leave before he said something stupid.

Minho smiled and helped Taemin up to his feet along with himself. "Let's go." He said turning to Key and Jong.

 

Key heard his voice and felt weak, he began to feel wobbly and fell into Jonghyun.

 

"It's okay, I'll make sure you get home safely, you don't have to worry about anything." Jonghyun quietly said to Key who was shaking.

 

He was terrified. Maybe after this, he'd have no one. No Taemin, no Jonghyun. Not even Onew.

 

Minho was practically princess carrying Taemin as the group exited the theme park. "You do know alcohol makes you fat, don't you?" He said to Taemin who gasped.

"I'll be a pot belly." He yelped sadly wishing he had never drunk anything. He knew he always had bad hangovers, he slumped more into Minho's arms sulking. 

 

Jonghyun and Key were behind, Jong was ensuring Key took every step carefully so he didn't fall or feel embarrassed at all.

 

He really cared for him. Clearly, Minho had said something about the both of them to Kibum, so Jonghyun wanted him to not think badly of him.

Thoughts could only guess what Minho had said to Kibum, what he said to Jonghyun himself was shocking. 

They dispersed their separate ways.

The outing had come to an end, and the group left in an awkward manner...

So many unanswered questions.

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun had walked Kibum all the way home, even when they had to stop when Key threw up or when he tripped over but he would never reach the floor as Jong was right there by his side the whole time.

"Kibum... Are you sure you don't want to get a taxi?"

"No taxi... No..." Key stressed no every time Jong had asked.

Key began to cry occasionally but then stopped when Jong began to speak to him.

 

Key seriously wanted to just go home alone... He'd rather get beaten by Minho than be betrayed by Jonghyun.

 

He closed his eyes tightly.

 

_I don't want another misery to look back on._ He thought.

 

He consciously knew Jonghyun was a good person, but what Minho had said...

It wouldn't be hard for Jonghyun to force his way into his apartment and take advantage of Key's drunken state.

He had brought this situation on himself and he wanted to fall, knock himself out and just let whatever happened to pass by.

At least he wouldn't be awake to experience any of it.

 

He looked up at Jonghyun who had linked his arm around his own. Helping him make his way home one step at a time just like they left the theme park. Jonghyun's face was determined to make him safe, Key could see this.

However, he still couldn't relax. He knew Jinki would never hurt him, he knew he'd do exactly the same as Jonghyun was doing now.

 

He'd help him get home... Help him get better. Until Minho got involved... That's exactly what had happened to Jonghyun now.

 

Minho had spoken to him.

 

About what?

 

Key sobbed as he fell to his knees right in front of his apartment door.

"Kibum!" Jonghyun shrieked feeling another sense of déjà vu.

Last time this had happened resulting in the both of them becoming friends.

 

Jong sighed. "Come on, let's go you home, okay?" He helped Key up slowly and the man glanced up staring into his eyes.

Jong's heart pounded as he saw the man he loved look so beautiful in the moonlight.

He gulped and nodded to himself guiding Key to the door.

 

Key fumbled in his pocket for the key to his apartment, when he found it he shoved it into the lock after a few failed attempts.

 

This would be the first time Jong would enter Key's apartment... That is if he was allowed to.

He didn't want Kibum to have the wrong idea, especially after what Minho said to Jonghyun, hell knows what he said to Key.

 

"I can't walk anymore." Key said scrunching up his lips trying to prevent his sobs.

Jonghyun stepped in front of him in the apartment doorway and crouched down facing away from him.

 

"Kibum, if you need help..."

 

Key watched as Jonghyun patted his back offering a piggy-back ride.

Nostalgia hit Key and his eyes tilted in happiness.

He crawled over to Jong and climbed onto his back.

Jong was trying his hardest to keep quiet and let Kibum decide if he wanted to get on or not. He was almost shaking in anticipation.

His heart was beating in his chest.

If anything were to happen tonight. If he tried to initiate it he'd never forgive himself...

 

He felt legs wrap around his stomach as he stood up, grasping Key's legs tightly.

He wasn't going to let him fall, he'd never let him down. He wished they could stay like this forever.

 

Key was resting himself, letting all his weight slump into Jonghyun.

"Tired." He mumbled.

Jong smiled. At least he could help Key go to bed.

He gently opened a few doors out the apartment searching for Key's bedroom.

Jonghyun was frightened in case Key took his kindness as something else.

 

-

 

Turning the light on, entering the once dark apartment that was bright and safe now.

 

Taemin was in Minho's arms, crying into his chest needing any form of comfort right now.

 

He had finally let everything get to him.

 

In the car, he had kept quiet as Minho placed him in the passenger seat. But he wanted to just scream and hit him and ask him why he was acting so strange. Why he seemed so uninterested.

 

The basket full of food was on the floor, and the food was scattered everywhere.

 

They both fell silent and looked down and started picking up each piece of food one by one.

 

Taemin sniffled as he scooped up the crumbs and put them into the basket.

 

Minho sighed and told him to stop being so attentive to the small crumbs.

 

But to Taemin... He was picking up the pieces of their relationship that had become scattered and lost.

 

"Taemin, it's okay." Minho said tipping the crumbs onto the floor.

 

Taemin's eyes widened as he felt his stomach burn. "I love every part of the food!" He said clenching his fists as he kept his head down.

He wasn't going to show Minho his face. He couldn't. He wasn't sure where the old Minho was, it wasn't the man in front of him.

 

"Taemin you're being pathetic over a few crumbs. If you want it that much I'll make more." Minho argued as he stood up and put the basket on the kitchen counter in Taemin's apartment. 

 

 

A few hours later Minho had made more of the food that they had planned to eat at the outing but never got round to it.

He placed the food on the table with a calmer Taemin. 

He and Taemin were eating at the table.

 

Minho finally brought up the subject of why Taemin was acting strangely.

"Taemin, you're acting strangely."

 

" _I'm_ acting strangely?!" Taemin said practically sober now.

 

"Yes, you were crying earlier, I asked you what was wrong but you ignored me. Did something happen at the park?"

 

Taemin laughed sadly. "Even if something did... You were too busy, trying to make Jonghyun and Kibum..." Taemin couldn't say any more without his throat becoming dry.

 

"What happened?" Minho asked angrily.

 

Taemin whispered sadly, clutching his own sleeve. "You weren't mine anymore."

 

Minho sighed at him. "I'll always be yours, why would you ever think I'd leave you? You're so silly--"

 

Taemin bashed down onto the dining table. "No! I know... Y-You, don't love me anymore!"

 

"You've had too much to drink, come on, you should go to sleep."

 

Taemin laughed. _Why was he changing the subject?!_

 

"If you take me to bed, what will happen?"

Minho stroked Taemin's cheek. "I'd let you sleep off this little anger tantrum you're having." 

 

Taemin was quivering, what had he done to make Minho not want him anymore?

Maybe he realised how dependent he was and he found it disgusting.

Found him disgusting.

Minho would probably just leave and find someone else.

Is that what he'd been doing when he'd not come see him as often?

 

"Seriously Taemin what's gotten into you?" Minho asked and sat Taemin back down in his chair. 

Taemin looked at the floor. "I've noticed it. I'm not stupid. You stopped showing me affection. Just say it clearly... You don't want me."

Minho blinked. "Taemin... What--"

 

Taemin's phone began to ring. He frowned and answered it.

 

"Jonghyun?" He asked his face softening waiting for him on the other end.

 

Minho stiffened.

 

Taemin stared at Minho. 

 

Why was Jonghyun ringing Taemin? He smirked. Had he gone through with it?

Had Key realised he had no one. No Jonghyun, no Jinki, and he knew in the beginning... Taemin didn't need him in his life. 

 

 

 

"I'm coming." Taemin said standing up and heading for the door.

 

 

 

"T-Taemin, where are you going?" Minho panicked and stood up.

"Let yourself out. I need to see people who want me." Minho eyes were wide. 

 

Taemin gulped sadly as he said those words. He knew it hurt but he was hurting more.

 

"Goodbye, Minho. I-It's over."

 

"You're kidding..." Minho said running over to Taemin grabbing his arm.

"I'm not." Taemin shot back keeping himself from regretting his actions.

"Tae..."

"Let go of my arm!" Taemin hissed and yanked it away. 

 

 

As Taemin walked his phone began to ring, he read the screen and sighed. Pressing the ignore button he shoved it back into his pocket. 

 

Jonghyun was stood waiting outside Key's apartment.

"Jonghyun!" Taemin called as he ran to Key's apartment door where Jong was waiting for him.

  
"W-What happened? You said it was important." Taemin said referring to the phone call panting hard bending his knees to lean forward to get his breath back.

 

"It's Kibum... C-Come in, please. I'll show you..." Jong said scared of what Taemin's reaction would be.

 

Minho was his boyfriend after all - when he finds out this...

 

He felt so guilty.

But what he had found... It made everything make sense.

 

Finally.

 

The truth had surfaced.


	12. Monsters Exist

 

Jong had successfully found Kibum's bedroom, he opened the door slowly as he poked his head in.

 

Key was still on his back, resting comfortably. He hadn't even attempted to raise his head from the growing need to fall asleep. His eyes were red, sore, and now heavy, wanting to close any second.

Jong felt around on the wall for a light switch.

When he had turned on the light he heard Key groan. He smiled and nervously ventured over to the bed, he didn't want to rush in case Kibum looked up and saw him rushing over to the bed.  Jong wanted to smash his head into his palms in embarrassment.

He sat down on the bed and peeled off Key's arms from around his neck making him fall backwards.

Jong quickly stood up as Key's legs fell, he turned and grabbed him to position him the right way around, only to see Key staring at him.

His face was... Confused.

 

Key looked at Jonghyun, the room, and then his face shifted into horror.

It was almost as if earlier was a dream and he wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening.

Instantly, he shot himself back up against the headboard in panic.

Jong stepped closer trying to not make Key misunderstand the situation. "Kibum." He said softly.

Key frowned and shouted. "No! Get away from me!"

Jong grabbed Key's wrists and sat on the bed.

Key was frantically trying to pull away with an expression Jong could only describe as horrified.

 

The mugging must have been really bad that he's so scared to just be close to someone.

 

The fact that Minho had drilled into Key's head that Jonghyun only wanted his body, wasn't helping either.

 

"Kibum! It's okay..." Jong said more sternly. "I'm not going to hurt you at all. I'm your friend remember, we're friends." Jong felt his own eyes begin to sting.

Key's body loosened and he relaxed. "Jonghyun please don't lie to me, I really want to be friends. If this is a trick, I--"

Jong shook his head in haste. "It's not, I promise."

 

Key looked at him questioningly. Could he trust him? He'd only known him for a few days on a personal level...

 

Key pulled his hands out of the grip and sat up even more. "You don't want to have sex with me?" He whispered, confirming Minho's words were a lie.

Jong flicked his eyes at Key's and blushed. He saw Key trembling awaiting an answer. Of course, at this moment in time, he didn't want to.

The idea _had_ crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure if Kibum meant it in the way he was thinking.

 

"No, I just want to make sure you're safe. That's why I walked you home."

 

Key's eyes were ridden of any worry as he crawled forward. Kneeling, he grabbed Jonghyun into a hug.

Jong jolted but then felt like his eyes were ready to pour as he put his arms cautiously around Kibum's back.

He nestled his face into his shoulder, crouching down in sadness.

He'd never hurt Key.

_Never_. 

 

Key was smiling as he held Jonghyun. Jonghyun really did want to be his friend.

It wasn't just a fake relationship, this was a bond he had made when he thought his world was just a jail cell.

Minho being the warden that visited Key now and then, teasing him as he placed the key into the lock, turning it slowly and then yanking it back out to make Key hate the sound of freedom - as he knew it was fake.

Jonghyun was able to enter the cell and distract him from that metallic sound of the door unlocking.

It would remain closed so that the warden couldn't enter.

 

"Jonghyun?" Key asked after an awkward silent hugging.

Jong made a noise and pulled himself away from Key and shuffled back so he was facing him but with a cautious distance on the bed between them.

This situation had almost become awkward enough before.

The very idea that Key thought Jonghyun would do something like that and betray him here, in his own house.

It made Jonghyun wonder how Minho had just exactly worded it to Kibum.

"Yes?" Jong replied placing his hands on his own thighs casually.

"D-Don't go, okay?"

Jonghyun nodded and then re-processed the words into his mind. "What?!" He said unsurely about what he heard.

"I'm scared to be alone, I won't be able to go to sleep... You'll stay, right? It's okay if you can't..."

 

Jonghyun smiled and closed his eyes as he tilted his head adorably. "Of course I'll stay! Consider it as a sleep-over." He expressed his excitement by jumping up off of the bed.

Key smiled. "There are more blankets in the room over there," Key said pointing towards a door that must have led to the room.

Jonghyun ventured over with a smile slapped across his face with super glue.

 

He'd confront Minho about this stupid misunderstanding between him and Kibum later.

 

They were just friends. _If_ , they happened to become more than that, they wouldn't need help to do things like that...

 

"You go to sleep, I'll lock the house when I'm done getting the blanket in a second," Jong said softly not wanting to make Key pass out from staying up to long, especially after drinking so much. He probably had drunk the most. 

Key sighed happily and grabbed the key from his pocket. "I'll leave it on the night-stand." He said as he placed them down on the stand next to him and yanked the blanket over himself to fall asleep.

Jong hummed. "Do you mind if I get a book to read?" He asked as he came out of the room with a blanket and a pillow.

Key made some sort of noise that probably meant he was asleep, or yes. Jong didn't really know...

He decided he heard a yes.

 

Jong exited the room and set up his bed on the sofa and had scooped up the keys and locked the door already.

"I can't believe that it would turn out like this." 

He whispered to himself happily, he sat down and pulled the blanket onto him and then realised he had forgotten to get a book.

He bit his lip, he didn't want to disturb Kibum.

He nodded determined, he'd be as quiet as mouse and get one.

He slid into the gap where the door was still open and slithered over to the bookshelf, he turned back to see if he had disturbed Key.

The section of light from the other room was shining in onto the bed, luckily Key was just lightly breathing and wasn't stirring. Jong sighed in relief and grabbed a random book - he couldn't really see, but he knew it was thick so he was happy.

 

He strolled out of the room happily, as he deemed himself a ninja for being able to sneak in and get a book.

When in reality, Key was too tired, and his brain had shut off his ears for a maximum quality-sleep time. 

The light in the room was a lamp next to the sofa, Jong leaned over to it on the sofa and looked at the book. 

 

_Huh, it doesn't have a title or author..._ He thought, knowing that it was strange.

Working for a magazine column allowed him to at least obtain basic skills of knowing how a book cover layout worked.

He shrugged and guessed it was maybe on the inside for some sort of modern book style.

He flipped it open on the first page.

"Handwritten?" He whispered, and then gasped.

Maybe it was a manuscript for the next column!

 

Wouldn't it be wrong if he read it?

 

It was clearly written by Kibum, since it was in his house.

 

 

A quick read couldn't hurt.

 

He worked for the column as well, heck he designed the background of it!

This would be a great benefit for designing the winter design, he'd gather information to make it suit it better.

He excitedly began to read...

Then his face sank.

"W-What?" He whispered shakily as he continued to read.

 

There was a date that ventured back to the time around Key's mugging.

Jong frowned. The biro was smudged as if water had dripped onto the page.

The writing was messy as if written in haste.

 

_'He seriously had lost it this time._

_I was just hit and raped by him._

_He tied my hands to the headboard, in my own room! He charged in here, wanting me to end my friendship with Taemin._

_I love Taemin._

_He didn't want me to, so now he's done this. He's watching as I write this, so if he's reading it, and I'm not sure if he is. I want him to know that it's not going to work._

_I won't leave Taemin's side. He's my best friend also._

_I don't care if he's your lover before you were a couple, I was his friend!_

_Before we graduated college, I was his friend!_

_That's all I want to be so just let me love him how I'm allowed to.'_

 

 

Jong dropped the book and leaned back pushing himself into the back of the sofa breathing hard.

His head was pounding.

He considered it to be maybe a story Key was writing, but it mentioned Taemin... And his lover. It had all clicked.

 

Minho had beaten and raped him?! Jonghyun felt anger boil inside of his gut. He clenched his stomach and leaned over.

 

How?

 

Why?!

 

He ran to the kitchen sink and threw up.

 

Kibum _did_ love Taemin. Minho... what? He raped and hurt him because Kibum just wanted to be friends with Taemin?!

Jong felt his legs wobble as he held himself up against the counter washing away whatever his stomach had in it.

 

He grabbed the book...

 

Well, _diary_ it seemed, again, and opened the next page.

 

_'I had to lie to all my co-workers today._

_I had to lie to Taemin especially. He made me. I was so scared, he stood over me like a hungry demon. Wanting my pain, he needed it._

_I said I had been mugged. It was the first thing I could think of._

_I saw Taemin and Jonghyun's' face. They were so worried, but I had to make sure they wouldn't find out. I had to keep them safe._

_The taxi had pulled up to a place I didn't recognise, and Minho entered. The driver locked us in..._

_He did it again..._

_Because I went to the office to be with Taemin, he hurt me a second time._

_But I won't back down anymore, I bit him right on the hand!_

_I showed him I'm not pathetic and weak, if he wants to run me out, he'll have to try a lot harder!_

_I'm in love with Taemin and no one can deny me that.'_

 

 

Jonghyun ruffled his hand through his locks of brown hair.

He placed it down as he wiped his eyes that were stinging as the tears fell out of them.

Reading any more would break his heart.

All this time, Minho had been doing this to Kibum. He was pretty sure Taemin didn't know.

If he did then... How sick was he, knowing his own boyfriend was raping his best friend?

 

He shook his head. Taemin was kind, of course, he didn't know.

 

Jong whipped out his phone and stood at Key's bedroom door.

 

He felt his throat run dry as if sand was replacing his air.

 

Minho came into Key's own home and raped him... In this bed.

 

Jong frowned and picked up Key.

 

He didn't care about boundaries anymore, he continued to cry as he placed Key on the sofa where he should be.

 

He covered up the still sleeping Key and made a call.

 

 

"Taemin." Jonghyun said down the phone. "I need you to come to Kibum's apartment, it's serious... I think you really need to know."

 

Taemin had agreed to come straight away.

 

Jonghyun waited outside, he didn't want Key to overhear anything...

He picked up the diary along with him and wiped his eyes.

"Taemin will probably be heartbroken." He whispered into the cold air.

 

The bright street lights seemed dull to Jonghyun, as he stood awaiting his boss and the man Kibum loved to turn up and find out the truth.

 

This secret that Key and Minho had been keeping quiet about was now out.

He clenched his fist into a tight ball ready to direct it at Minho's face.

Jong wasn't aggressive, but he felt like he could rip the head of that mans' shoulders.

 

He wouldn't allow anything like this happen to the man he loved ever again.

He had no right to claim Kibum as his, but he was his friend and he was going to protect him.

 

 

"Jonghyun!" Taemin called as he ran to Key's apartment door where Jong was waiting for him. "W-What happened? You said it was important." Taemin said referring to the phone call panting hard bending his knees to lean forward to get his breath back.

"It's Kibum... C-Come in, please. I'll show you..." Jong said scared of what Taemin's reaction would be.

Then Jong remembered that he had placed Key onto the sofa, he stopped in his steps. "No, I'll tell you out here." He said letting Taemin brace himself.

"Jonghyun?" Taemin said worried, he looked at his face and his eyes widened.

 

Jonghyun had been crying...?

 

Taemin looked at him sadly not knowing that Jonghyun... Was about to release the hell hidden from these many past weeks.


	13. Secrets Revealed

 

"Is Kibum in there? Nothing bad happened right?" Taemin asked panic running through his face.

 

When he saw Jonghyun's' he was scared in case something horrible had happened.

 

"He's fine, I put him on the sofa, he's sleeping."

 

A wave of relief washed over Taemin and he weakly smiled, his face was too tired from running to really show much expression.

"He asked me to stay round, because he was scared to be alone... I went to get a book to read, and found this." Jong said painfully as he tightly clutched the small diary he had discovered and held it up to show Taemin.

"W-What is it?" Taemin asked reaching his hand out.

Jong allowed him to take it from his grasp, he backed-up awaiting Taemin's reaction.

He couldn't word what he read in there, he hadn't even read it _all_.

Taemin only needed to see the first page to understand.

Jong glanced over to Taemin who had opened it.

"I should read it, right?" He asked giving Jonghyun a look that was unsure.

Jong nodded and clenched his jaw, he was trying his best not to just burst and tell Taemin what he had discovered, he could accuse him of being a liar and he really needed Taemin to know that this was the truth.

If it wasn't... Why would Kibum write it?

He wouldn't make up such a sick and disgusting series of events.

 

Taemin gasped as he saw the writing. Handwritten, _so_ _it's_ _a_ _diary_? He thought as he began to read.

His eyes widened as he scanned the text. He almost dropped the diary as he crouched down to the floor.

 

Jonghyun rushed to Taemin's side and touched his shoulder. "Taemin..." He said sadly.

He could feel Taemin shaking.

"It's not true," Taemin whispered his hands covering his ears.

Jonghyun squinted his eyes in sadness and shook his head. "It's true... I know you don't want it to be, but... R-Read on, it'll make sense."

 

Jong ushered him to, trying to calm down Taemin so he could think straight. 

 

Taemin knew he had to, he couldn't believe this. It was dated so long ago... After he began to sob as he read the second page he flicked to another one just for one last confirmation.

He didn't know where his heart was guiding him, he knew something was wrong for a long time.

Now, he knew why.

He started to breathe angrily as the small book shook in his hands.

 

_'_ _What did I do wrong?_

_Despite Minho's' warnings and abuse, I still visited Taemin. I don't care, he can't keep me away from him._

_I couldn't tell Jinki - I won't tell him._

_He doesn't have to know how many times Minho had done this. He was protecting me and I was grateful, I really was._

_But being without Taemin, I can't do it._

_It might sound funny to a passerby, but to me... I mean it 100% that nothing can stop me being friends, and loving, and visiting Taemin every day for the rest of my life. Yet, even so, it seems through my luck, Taemin doesn't want me to - he says it's for a short while until I get better._

_Better?_

_I am better..._

_I just need him and my other friends, and it'll all be okay._

_Maybe Minho will leave me alone now, but I don't want that, the whole purpose of suffering all of this was so I could have Taemin by my side along with it._

_I know he won't give up so easily, and neither will I.'_

 

 

Taemin sobbed as he placed the book down and rammed himself into Jonghyun who was waiting for Taemin to fall apart and fray.

Each strand pulling out of his chest, the pain had to really hurt. Taemin was mumbling words into Jongs' form.

 

Jonghyun patted Taemin's head, he didn't know what to do either. He stared at the floor, the concrete seemed a much better place to look at, rather than Taemin.

He didn't want to see him pull away and be broken.

 

Taemin screamed, but it was muffled by the cloth of the clothes on Jonghyun.

 

 

"Jonghyun..." Taemin peeled from him a while later and stood up wiping his eyes.

"Taemin, I'm sorry but I had to let you know--"

Taemin nodded. "I know, don't feel bad. I'm glad you told me."

Jong slowly stood up with Taemin's words of acceptance.

 

"I can't believe..." Taemin frowned scarily. "I knew something was up..." 

Jonghyun glanced towards the apartment door sadly. "I couldn't believe it... Just to think how he must have felt earlier today, sat there with him..."

Taemin sighed, "It's my fault, I should have noticed it. They were both acting strange and I idiotically ignored it."

 

"Don't blame yourself Taemin," Jong said making sure Taemin knew he wasn't to blame.

"I am to blame though Jonghyun! Without me, this wouldn't have happened. They were fighting over me, _me_!" Taemin groaned angrily. "What the actual hell!" He said through clenched teeth.

Jonghyun sadly hummed. "First things first, we have to tell Kibum we know... T-Then we can help him." He suggested.

Taemin smiled with a nod. "I'd do anything for Key."

 

"If it's any consolation to him, I'll tell him I broke up with Minho. Maybe it'll make him feel less regretful of his actions."

 

Jong stared at Taemin. "You broke up with Minho?"

 

Taemin nodded slowly, clearly hurt and confused about this whole thing. "He was acting strange... It's like I didn't know who he was anymore."

Jong sadly glanced at Key's apartment door. "It's for the best... I mean, now that--"

Taemin sighed. "Yeah, I understand, if not then, it'd be now. I can't tolerate it."

 

Either way, him and Minho, would separate.

Taemin was split on sides.

Of course, he knew what Minho had done was wrong! It was much more than wrong, words alone couldn't describe this.

 

Even so, Taemin still loved him. He had only just broken up with him.

Love doesn't just go with a click of the finger. It takes time to fall out of love with someone, just as it takes time to fall _in_ love with someone.

 

"Taemin?" Jong's voice ripped Taemin from his own thoughts, he was being absorbed into a depressing bubble.

 

"Sorry, Jonghyun. I'm so confused." 

Jong smiled. "It's okay Taemin, I didn't expect you to just... Choose." He said not wanting to word it the wrong way.

 

A second ago Taemin was going ballistic over the terrible situation they had discovered, but then he didn't know what to feel.

 

Jonghyun was also the same, it was fine getting angry about it, but what could he really do to help?

Kibum would probably feel so upset that they had discovered his secret.

 

The reason why he'd act off, or just randomly begin to cry, or just crumble apart.

 

The sun had begun to rise already, they had spent so long outside just thinking and thinking.

Jonghyun and Taemin entered Key's apartment together.

 

 

Upon entering they heard a yawn and groan as Key sat up on the sofa beginning to rub his eyes.

 

Jonghyun and Taemin froze.

 

"Sofa?" Key whispered to himself as he looked around. The panic in his eyes was visible. He turned as he sensed the presence of someone, he assumed to just be Jonghyun.

"Why am I on the sofa Jonghyun?" He said, his voice quiet when he saw Taemin.

 

Taemin just looked into his eyes with a blank expression.

 

"T-Taemin?" He quickly switched on the lamp to make sure he wasn't, in fact, seeing things.

 

His eyes weren't lying.

 

"Key... We know, it's okay."

 

Jonghyun looked down ashamed as Taemin revealed the diary to Key.

 

Key's puzzled face dropped into devastation.

 

"We won't like you any less." Jonghyun assured Key who was sobbing into the pillow Jonghyun had brought out of the room.

 

-

 

It was early morning now and Jonghyun and Taemin had not slept a wink from the outing the day before.

 

"At least I know why you tried to kiss me Kibummie." Taemin said wrapping his arm around Key's shoulder.

 

Jonghyun and Key gasped at the same time and turned to Taemin.

 

"What?" Taemin asked obliviously. Then he realised. He stuttered to find an excuse. "Ah, well... Not literally _kiss_ , more like a metaphor of--"

 

Jonghyun cleared his throat so it wasn't any more awkward than it just was, it made the tension in the room clear away as he laughed a little.

 

How embarrassing, Key had confessed in that diary and they had read it!

 

Key buried his head back into the pillow.

Taemin leaned against Key.

 

Jonghyun turned to him. "Kibum, we should do something about this--"

Key hastily shook his head, there's no way he'd report this to authorities.

 

Was he mad?

Did they want to upset Taemin more than he probably was?

Finding out his boyfriend raped his best-friend.

 

How was Taemin even here joking about an almost kiss... Shouldn't he be crying?

 

 _ **I'm** not the one who should be. _ Key thought to himself as he clenched the pillow tightly and threw it across the room releasing his rage.

"...Taemin why are you even on my side!? Minho is your boyfriend, shouldn't you be upset... too?"

 

Taemin's supportive aura dispersed as he pulled away from him and looked down, kneading at the blanket. "Was." He looked up at Key and smiled. "He was. So don't worry Key. I'm here only for you now, my best friend."

 

Taemin was troubled clearly, but to understand what his feelings were, he looked at is like this; 

 

Three friends. Minho, Taemin and Kibum. They're just friends, a trio, and then Minho rapes Key because he didn't want him near Taemin.

 

The answer on whose side to be on and support that person is as obvious as anything to Taemin.

He didn't even flinch when he denied Minho as his boyfriend.

 

 

Jonghyun hummed as usual, not sure on what he should input in this new topic.

 

"Why?" Key started to cry uncontrollably.

 

Why did so many people care about him?

Taemin, Jonghyun... Onew.

 

Jonghyun smiled as he rubbed Key's back. Watching him wipe his eyes, only to have to re-wipe them from the flood of tears because he knew he was loved.

 

Kibum knew now.

He knew he was seriously safe now, he had final comfort.

 

Of course, he felt bad about Minho and Taemin's' break-up... But he couldn't be happier that the two people who he only needed right now, were there with him.

They weren't going to leave his side.

 

Jonghyun and Taemin looked at each other and nodded. They both wrapped their arms around Key and initiated their group hug.

 

Yes, this whole situation was a mess and crazy, but at last Taemin knew. He had answers for just more than one thing.

 

Jonghyun knew, and he would never regret finding the diary.

He couldn't imagine this continuing to happen to Kibum while he loved him unknown to him of what Minho had done.

All this, for Taemin and him to be left alone?

He left his thoughts as he felt Kibum's arm wrap around him too.

He titled his head and smiled.

 

_It'll be okay now._

_It's okay._

 

~

 

Minho silently walked passed the two-story block of apartments, hands in his pocket.

He watched as Taemin and Jonghyun entered Key's apartment.

He clenched his fist as he watched Taemin vanish from his life like he did earlier when he left the apartment.

He closed his eyes as he heard his words once more.

 

_"I-It's over."_

 

_No, you didn't mean that. You couldn't have..._ _Don't leave me..._

 

_"Let go of my arm!"_

 

I never held you that tightly before, couldn't you tell... I'd be useless without you. 

You knew I wouldn't hurt you ever, _yet_ I did.

I've hurt you and I don't know how.

 

Was I distant?

Weren't you distant? Worrying about _him?_  

How can I be happy when you're not Taemin...

How can I be happy without you?

 

Everything I did was _for_ _you_.

 

Minho grunted as the sun rose higher and beamed into his eyesight.

 

He knew, the fact that Jonghyun had called him here something had happened... But he didn't know what...

 

"What could it have possibly been to make Jonghyun looked so worried like that?" Minho whispered to himself, trying to calculate his own thoughts and work out the situation.

He saw Jonghyun almost shaking as he handed Taemin something, but he couldn't see.

 

He had arrived here shortly after Taemin, he knew Taemin was a fast runner... Of course, he knew that. He loves him, he knows things about him no one else knows.

He thought he should change his feelings to _loved_ since _their love_ was no more. He remembered Taemin's face look saddened, he couldn't watch so he turned away, missing everything else except them entering the apartment.

 

Minho sighed and began to walk down the path. What was the point of lingering around here? He wasn't wanted by Taemin.

What he had done was terrible, even he knew that.

 

In the beginning, he gave Key options, he wasn't as sick as to just take force straight away.

 

But he was truly scared that Taemin would get taken from him.

 

Now that it had actually happened...

 

Minho just staggered as he walked, his legs forcing themselves to drag upwards to let him move forward. 

 

"Watch it, you idiot."

"Hey, there are kids trying to walk too, jerk. Watch where you're going!"

"Move!"

 

Minho slumped against a brick wall between a pair of houses. He slid down and perched himself on the floor.

What had he actually done? He held his hand up to his mouth, his eyes wide as he realised it too.

 

What a monster...

A monster.

I'm _the_ monster.

 

He sniffled as he felt hot tears splatter against his cheeks.

 

Minho had hardly ever cried because he had nothing to get upset about to cause such an emotional reaction, but now, he was literally screaming and tears flowed rapidly. 

 

"I hate myself, what have I seriously done?" Minho said a huge amount of regret surged through him.

 

Everything, he thought it was just... He didn't know anymore. He had a reason - Kibum. He wanted him to leave him and Taemin alone.

But now, what was he seriously thinking. He put in his anger before thinking it through.

Maybe somehow, he had honestly thought that Key would back off, but when he didn't... Minho figured a switch was turned on that he'd never known before. It was more aggressive. It scared himself actually.

 

He wouldn't just back down though, he wasn't making excuses. He did what he did for a reason.

 

" _You're_ crying?" A voice said snapping Minho from his thoughts. He wiped his eyes quickly and stood up to confront the person and tell them about their own business. He had no idea why he had broken down in such an open place in the beginning. 

"It's got nothing to do with you." His eyes darkened as he lifted them to meet the owner of that remark. 

"Hello, Minho." Their lips curved into a smirk.

 

Minho's mouth hung open slightly as he saw _her_.

 

"Choi Minho, crying? I thought I'd never see the day." She muttered placing a hand on her hip pursing her lips in disappointment. 

"What are you doing here?" He growled walking closer to her.

"I came to check on my brother of course." She teased happily stepping closer towards him.

 

 

 

\- _Jong's Apartment_

 

 

 

"Key what he d-did was wrong..." Taemin said as he sat next to Key watching the television, he grabbed his hand and squeezed it happily.

Key blushed and looked down. "I know, but... I don't want to tell the police. It was multiple times Taemin!" He squealed, he'd have to explain each time, and he couldn't do that. He didn't want to bring up the memories again.

Jonghyun popped his head through his apartment kitchen archway to the lounge room, checking if everything was okay. "Kibum... Once or a hundred times, it should be reported. It will make Minho understand, that he can't get away with this." He advised.

Key turned to Jonghyun and wiped his eyes. "I can't."

"Key he won't hurt you again if what you said is true; that he did it because he wanted you away from _me_ , then he has no reason to now," Taemin said referring to their break-up.

Key shook his head. "That's exactly the perfect reason to come after me, you broke up with him, he'll blame me."

"He's not that sick." Taemin said defending his ex.

Jonghyun thought about what Taemin had said. _Sick_?

 

"Your head is in the clouds when it comes to him, Taemin!" Key shouted ripping his hand out of Taemin's soft grasp.

Taemin got angry, "No, I just know he wouldn't do that!"

"You weren't even the slightest bit aware that he was doing it before! How do you know what he'll do, if you didn't even know that!" Key said standing up, beginning to walk away.

Taemin stood up and frowned. "How was I... How was I meant to know when you became so secretive?" He sobbed. "We're meant to be best friends!" Taemin said stepping closer to Key.

 

Jonghyun rushed into the room after hearing their shouting. "Taemin... Kibum, don't fall out now. You need to stay good friends." Jong said in a panic.

 

Yes, Key hadn't told Taemin a peep about all of this, which obviously upset him.

You were meant to trust a best-friend with anything, it made Taemin feel betrayed.

But the fact Taemin was defending Minho _still_ , even after finding out the truth, how badly was that hurting Kibum?

 

Jong sighed as the two became quiet.

 

Silence brewed for much too long and he turned to Key to speak, but Key beat him to it.

 

"I want to go home." Key said in a whisper.

 

Jonghyun's eyes widened.

 

Taemin turned to him and blinked. "It'll be best if you stay here."

"Why? It's not like you think he'd come after me at all." Key hissed.

He was seriously upset that Taemin was basically discarding Minho's evil to something else.

 

Taemin turned sadly to Jonghyun and then quickly grabbed his phone off of the small table and left the apartment.

"Taemin!" Jong called after him and ran out of his apartment.

 

Key's fists shook as he sobbed where he stood. The one person he didn't want to be without had just left him, he didn't even think twice as he left...

"I hate myself." He mumbled.

 

_Can't they understand?_

_I'm scared._

 

There was a knock on the door. Startled, Key waited for Jonghyun to answer it, only to realise he had gone to chase Taemin.

 

Key gulped. He just stayed still, hoping it was just a salesman and would leave.

But the knock was more persistent this time. He crouched down to the floor to hide.

He didn't want this, why did it have to happen _now_!?

He heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

 

His eyes widened.

 

"Key." The voice breathed out, sounding relieved it had ended its search.

 

Key looked up.

 

"J-Jinki?" He said his voice cracking.


	14. What A Mess

 

"Jinki..." Key whispered, his cracked voice and body shuddering in fear. He felt like he was frozen stiff - as if he couldn't move.

Jinki panted a little, he had rushed in hoping Key was here...

 

"Kibum."

 

...and he was.

 

Key's shaking body shifted backwards which caused Jinki to step forward.

 

"Leave me alone!" Key squealed as his former, Onew, came closer.

 

"Please, just listen."

 

Key frowned in anger this time, all of the memories with him flashed before his eyes. He couldn't trust him after... After, he hit him!

 

"Leave!" He screeched, grabbing a mug and throwing it in Onew's direction.

Onew dodged the flying mug letting it smash onto the floor behind him. He sighed and quickly sprang forward and grabbed Key.

"Listen to me." He said seriously, a tone of anger in his voice.

 

Key pulled his arm but Onew didn't plan on letting go.

He forced Key to rise to his feet, tears fell from Key's eyes.

"O-Onew." He begged he didn't want to be hurt again.

 

Physically, emotionally, he'd had enough of it.

 

-

 

 

"Why do I have to go along with you, witch, let go of me!" Minho scowled as the woman who discovered him dragged him along down the street, the passing cars rushing past as she walked on the kerb. "Be careful." He said rolling his eyes, he'd love to push her himself, but he wasn't going to kill her... _Today_.

"Shut it, we're going to visit him no?" She asked turning to her captive.

"He won't want to see me."

The girl rolled her eyes and pulled Minho forward so he was leaning into the road.

"W-What are you doing?!" He squealed hanging into the stream of passing cars at fast speeds.

He looked at her, her expression was serious. Her dark black hair hung low past her ears as she gazed down at him like a predator.

 

Was she really going to let him drop into the road?

 

"Minho..." She whispered slowly, her grip loosening on him.

He clenched his jaw tightly.

 

"You suck." She said grunting and yanked him back onto the safe pathway letting go of him. "I'm going to see him, you can stay here, do whatever you want." She said in a mocking tone.

Minho frowned as she teased him. If there was anyone who got on his nerves the most it was this woman. Out of _everyone_ in the universe, it was her.

"I'm coming." He said now grabbing her arm and dragging her behind him to the location he had been told by her earlier.

 

-

 

 

"Taemin!" Jonghyun called chasing after the surprisingly faster man. "Taemin, wait!" Not letting his slow running stop him. He had to sort this out quickly, they had both now left Kibum alone, he would over think things. Well, Jonghyun assumed.

Taemin stopped suddenly and turned to Jong.

"I left before I said something else horrible. I'm such a bad friend Jonghyun!" He sobbed practically throwing himself into him.

"It's not fair putting all of this on you..." He said staining Jonghyun's jumper with tears forming a damp patch of sadness in the material.

"Taemin... Kibum loves... you, so you arguing with him and then leaving, it must really hurt." Jong said not entirely sure if he was right, he just knew if he was Key he'd feel so betrayed.

However, Taemin was still dealing with his obvious confusing feelings for Minho right now. He did not _not_ love him, he still did, and it wasn't easy.

 

Jong sighed as Taemin calmed down and pulled away with a smile.

 

"We should go back, shouldn't we." Taemin advised feeling idiotic. Best friends stick together.

 

Jonghyun grinned and began to guide Taemin back to his apartment.

_Yet_ , he was still hurt by the fact that Kibum wouldn't listen to him, he only really truly felt better when Taemin comforted him.

Was this... _Jealousy_?

Now he had proof Kibum did like Taemin.

His suspicion was correct, and... Key had gone and tried to kiss Taemin?

_When_?

_Where_?

He rattled his brain trying to forget these thoughts, but ever since he had read that diary full of the truth, he was really struggling to think straight.

But he had to try, for Kibum. He loved him. It didn't matter if he couldn't be with him. That was different.

 

"Yeah, let's go back. He might be worried we left him alone." Jong said slightly regretting his choice to chase after Taemin in the first place.

 

 

-

 

 

"...Taemin?"

Key nodded clutching onto Onew's coat, his hands shook as he gripped the buttons and began to play with them.

"Key, you know I never meant to hurt you, I... I'd never hit you, but I had to make it believable. You don't know how hard I want to--"

"No."

Onew looked down at Key surprised.

"I don't want any more violence... It causes best friends to leave. He probably hates me." Key mumbled not realising he was spilling out his own thoughts.

Onew sighed in annoyance at Key's state. But he was glad Taemin and Jonghyun had found out the truth.

"He'll come around, it's a stressful time, I bet even Jonghyun is feeling paranoid too." Onew assured stroking Kibum's hair. He only wanted to find him and apologise and accept any shouting and whacks and smacks Key had to give to him for what he did.

Except, Key... He just forgave him. He didn't want to lose Onew and he knew deep down he wasn't a bad person. He'd known him long enough to figure that out, even when he felt like he was betrayed by him, Onew had explained he had to leave to stop Minho using him.

 

"I did something horrible to Taemin." Key whispered, his eyes becoming shiny ready to give birth to new tears.

Onew smiled, what could _he_ have done that was so bad?  _It's_ _just_ _Kibum_. He thought as he continued to lace his hand through the blond hair. "What was it then?" He chuckled.

Key's face blushed as he directed his eyes to Onew. "I tried to... Kiss. Him." He said shutting his eyes tightly.

Onew's mouth twisted a little. "Tried?"

"I stopped myself!" Key squealed.

"Why?" Jinki asked with a wondering tone. Why did he stop? Didn't he love him?

"What?" Key answered unsure of what he wanted to know.

"No. _Why_? I mean, did Taemin _not_ try to stop you?" 

Key looked down and remembered the events. "Someone interrupted us." He said softly.

Onew sighed, he wasn't sure if it was from relief or just the fact that they were still friends. "Who?" 

Key smiled slightly. "Some random man across the park, he yelled and I snapped out of it..." He said.

 

"Key..."

Key burst out in a squeal, "I'm horrible, Taemin looked so scared."

Onew cupped his face softly and looked into his eyes. "Key, look at it like this; if you tried to kiss me, would I pull away?"

"Yes."

"Would I?"

"Yes because--"

" _Would_ I?"

"I ... I don't know! When you say it like that... Would you?"

Onew smiled. 

"This is the same with Taemin, he didn't know how to react to you coming closer, when you asked me to kiss you at the fountain, you know I was going to right? I wouldn't pull away."

Key's face blushed faintly as he pulled himself out of Onew's hold and looked towards a painting on the wall.

"Key, it's the same. Taemin didn't want to upset you, the last time I spoke to him he was really worried, he probably didn't want to be on bad terms with you and..."

Key sniffled quietly, like a mouse searching for cheese. "He didn't want to reject me in case we fell out?" He sighed now knowing the reason Taemin seriously just sat there like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car.

He shook his head with reasoning. "I need to apologise to him, he joked it off, but it was serious." Key said beginning to stand up.

Onew smiled and stood up also.

 

" _You're_ coming?" Key asked as a bewildered look formed on his face.

Onew nodded. "I go wherever you go. I'm still here for you."

Key felt his chest burn at Jinki's words. They were full of honesty and he couldn't entirely understand how it had turned out like this, but he was glad to have his old friend back.

 

"I guess I don't have to go since Jonghyun left to bring him back."

"Jonghyun... This is his apartment isn't it?" Onew observed.

Key nodded and smiled.

"Jonghyun took care of me, after... after..."

Onew cleared his throat. "After I hit you, and left you?" He said with a pained expression.

Key flicked his eyes down once more. "Y-You had to." He protested against his old friend.

Onew bowed his head. "Please forgive me."

Key brought his gaze upwards, grabbing Onew's face and leaning it back up so he could look him in the eyes with a smile. "I did." He whispered grabbing Onew's wrist, softly stroking it comfortingly.

"Again," Onew demanded, still feeling extremely guilty of his actions. "I'm sorry for what I did, I hope you're happy with Jonghyun."

"What? Happy with him? I'm not marrying him!" Key chuckled grabbing his gut as it tightened from laughing, something he hadn't been able to do in a while.

Onew sighed. "I told him to take care of you..."

Key frowned, a bit confused. "He has been taking care of me, Onew. He's really nice--"

 

"Key, he likes you." Onew said dropping the bomb.

 

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. He almost pushed out a laugh before covering his mouth with his own palm.

_There's nooo, way_. He thought - in a mental debate. But... Onew wouldn't lie. He had just gotten it wrong... Right?

Then Key's mind flicked back to two days ago when the summer outing was taking place.

Minho had told Kibum that Jonghyun wanted to sleep with him.

That Jonghyun only wanted him for sex.

That... He wasn't his friend.

Key's body stiffened as his pupils only grew larger in his feline orbs.

But...

Jonghyun had taken so much care of him... He had stayed round!

Took Key home!

When the chance was there for him to do anything to Key, he didn't even hesitate to **reject** the forceful offer he could play out.

 

Key held the sides of his head with his hands and shook his head. "No!"

"Kibum?" Jinki asked worried as he prodded his cheek slowly.

"Onew! Jonghyun... Jonghyun..."

 

Jinki's eyes sank in sadness as he saw Kibum was struggling with a mental battle, he knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have mentioned Jong liking Key, especially when he was this gullible. Not that he was lying, it was just sad that he was more likely to believe something without proof or evidence.

Key was still a crumbly mess, and someone had to show him the pieces that were broken could be fixed.

 

Suddenly Onew grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. He heard the frantic breathing and sobs of Key muffle into his coat as the small man that was in him dealt with his pain.

"Sh, it's okay." Onew cooed comfortingly as he stroked Key's hair once more today.

Inhaling his scent Key yanked himself from Onew's chest. Forcing his head close to Onew's own.

Onew's eyes widened as he pulled away from Key's closeness.

"Key, what--"

"You said you wouldn't pull away..." Key mumbled sadly as tears dripped from his eyes, stinging his skin from the salty solution.

The paled face Jinki was now regretting his words from earlier. Was Key doing this for a reason? He stayed still as Kibum closed the space between their lips.

Each second Key moved a little closer Onew's breathing sped up.

He wasn't sure if this was right...

Before he could make a final decision of whether or not to go through with it, he felt the soft lips he longed for on his own.

 

This feeling he'd been waiting for, for a long time.

 

Whenever he saw Key cry and seem helpless, those were the time he desperately wanted to comfort him with his mouth. Let Key's worries drain into him through the use of actions rather than words.

After all, he did love him also.

He heard Key hum through his mouth and Onew twitched as he pulled away.

 

Key looked at him confused but then found himself face-up on the sofa as Jinki hovered above him rocketing down for the second kiss.

 

Key blushed and moaned this time around as he wrapped his arms around Onew's huge back, it was a struggle from the layers he was wearing but Key didn't mind.

 

He finally pulled Onew down closer to him, which deepened their kiss.

 

Growling, Onew roughly slipped his tongue into Key's awaiting mouth that was biting and nibbling at Onew's. Their heavy breathing filled the air. Onew pulled up once more to check if Key wanted to stop, but the expression of lust was carved strongly into his face. His panting face and greedy eyes confirmed Onew's worries as nothing.

Key pushed his own head up so his lips brushed against the taller man.

Jinki chuckled as he was too far away to reach without Kibum straining himself. He slipped a hand under Kibum's neck and pushed his lips onto his once more.

This was amazing and exciting, but at the same time worrying and dangerous.

 

_What if this was just comfort for Key right now? Afterwards... What if he only wanted Taemin, or even Jonghyun._

 

He glanced down at Key who was laying underneath him awaiting the return of his lips. This beautiful image only he was allowed to see.

 

Yet it might not last.

Jinki sighed not wanting to be absorbed by these negative thoughts.

He yanked off his coat discarding it to the floor as Key gripped his wavy hair tightly.

"I love you." Key whispered into Onew's ear possessively. Confused and wanting this not to end Onew pretended he didn't hear those words. He'd only say it back, which would probably snap Key out of this fantasy, making him realise that he did in fact not love Jinki, but Taemin.

Pulling him down, Key resumed the kissing between him and Onew. 

 

 

-

 

 

"You're so slow, you were meant to be dragging me along, but look-y what happened. Slowpoke Min-Slow." The girl teased skipping forward.

Minho gritted his teeth as he held back the urge to strangle this bitch. "How are you even older than me?" He mumbled to himself.

"He's there, he's there!" She squealed.

Minho paused as he saw Taemin and Jonghyun stood together laughing. He scanned the area for Kibum, but he wasn't there. But what sent him on edge was the fact those two were not with Key, and we're having a laugh in the middle of the street.

It didn't make sense.

 

"Taemin!" She called over excitedly as her brother turned his smile dropped.

"Shut up, he'll see us--" Minho's eyes widened as he whipped his head up to see Taemin staring right at him, and not even at his sister. Taemin's mouth quivered and his arm reached for Jonghyun's sleeve.

Jonghyun turned to the direction and his worried face straightened into a neutral expression. He stood sideways examining the pair. 

 

"Who's that Taeminnie!?" Taemin's older sister called yanking Minho along with her. 

He was too confused and battered from all of his mixed feelings and regrets to realise anything.

 

"Naeun." Taemin said quietly.

"I came to visit, ta-da! You should be happy!" She grinned wildly as she slapped her brother's shoulder.

"I brought Minho along." She then glanced at Jonghyun.

 

Taemin scowled as Minho made eye contact with him, yet to everyone the pain and yearning to be in his arms again was obvious.

 

Until Taemin grabbed Jonghyun and pulled him into a rough kiss.

 

"This is my new lover Jonghyun!" He announced dragging Jonghyun down the street. "We're on a date so please excuse us." He called back at those two.

 

Minho felt his whole body fill in anger.

 

Naeun blinked confusedly. She thought Minho and her cute younger brother were in a relationship.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you two had broken up!?" She squealed whacking Minho's arm.

"I said he wouldn't want to see me." Minho mumbled angrily to her.

"That doesn't tell me anything, except there was a fight!"

Minho sighed as his hands shook. "He broke up with me."

"Why?" She asked placing a hand on her hip expecting a stupid lovers quarrel. 

"I raped and beat his best-friend."

Naeun's pouty face dropped. "W-What?" 

"It... I did it to, Kibum." Minho said his face softening from anger into remorse.

 

 

 

Jonghyun slowly walked as Taemin pulled him. His mind was blank, his voice silent and trapped in his throat.

 

Taemin stopped walking after he had realised what he had done he turned to Jonghyun who was blushing madly.

"J-Jonghyun!" He squealed with panic. "I'm so sorry, I-- Minho was, and I... Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." He blabbered ready to beg on his knees for Jonghyun's forgiveness.

 

Jonghyun pulled his hand from Taemin's grip.

 

"T-Taemin..." He whispered unsure of what to say.


	15. You're Serious...

 

Naeun swung her legs slowly as she sat on a park wall next to Minho.

"To be honest, I don't know why you did what you did, it was stupid--"

"I know that!" Minho shouted.

 

A little boy began to cry across the park from his loud booming voice. Minho sunk down forgetting where he was, as mothers and fathers turned to his direction.

 

"Geez, calm down! As I was saying... There must be a reason behind it right?" She said almost comforting him, it was like she was on his side.

Minho rolled his eyes. "Yes, the reason was I wanted Taemin and me to just be _us_ , and be happy." He said standing up a leaning against a tree that was close by shading the pair.

Minho sighed, why was he even talking to Naeun? She was Taemin's sister! How could he trust her anyway? Her reputation for spreading secrets and ruining relationships was probably global.

"But even I know my brother and Kibum are best-friends, that's what makes him happy also, you can't just rid them of that relationship." Naeun told him.

Minho sighed angrily, his blood was still boiling from watching Taemin kiss Jonghyun.

"Of course I know that now, you--"

"Kids park." Naeun said stopping Minho from insulting her to the ground. The dark haired girl opened her handbag which Minho swore she never had earlier.

 

His stomach burned painfully as his mind filled with thoughts of only Taemin. If he could take it all back he would. He _only_ wanted him.

 

"Yeah, they broke up!" Minho heard Naeun say on the phone causing him to grab her shoulders with his larger hands in anger. "Excuse me?" Naeun said looking at him confused, her voice scared.

"What are you doing?!" He raged yanking the phone from her shaking hand.

"W-What the hell!?" Naeun squealed shocked by Minho's sudden action, she had decided to stick by him even after what he had told her, and this is how he was treating her kindness?!

"Screw you Minho, I wasn't even talking about you and my brother!"

Minho ended the call and glanced to her with threatening eyes.

 

Naeun stayed silent and then huffed with a mumble. "Just because you have a stick up your ass hole."

"Why are you still here?" He said gritting his teeth. Why was she even here after he had told her what a monster he was?

 

"Because you're depressed over Tae because he dumped you."

"Don't start--"

"Seriously." Naeun sighed letting her own hand glide through her hair. "If my boyfriend had raped my best-friend I'd be out of that door quicker than lightning, you expect him to come back after that?"

His grip loosened on the phone as he brought it closer to him, he dialled a number. "Hey who are you calling?" Naeun asked.

Minho smiled solemnly. "You're right..." He whispered. 

"Minho, who the hell are you calling? I'm not even on contract, I have to pay for that call!"

Minho ignored her.

"Minho! Oi!" 

 

-

 

 

Taemin turned to the side embarrassed. Did he really kiss Jonghyun earlier?

 

He looked up at the man and his eyes widened as he saw him blushing uncontrollably.

 

"T-Taemin..." Jonghyun whispered holding his mouth. His hand was shaking slightly but he was trying to process this himself.

Taemin blinked a few times feeling guilty as he grabbed his own upper arm in shame. Excuses would just make this more awkward... Taemin couldn't just say he kissed him to get at Minho.

 _One_ , that wasn't fair, and _two_ , he would have just been using Jonghyun. How would he feel knowing Taemin had just used him? 

 

Jonghyun span around to the direction of his house.

 

Taemin took his chance, "Jonghyun--"

 

"It's okay. Kibum needs us there with him." Jonghyun excused Taemin's explanation with a smile.

"Come." Jong said waiting for Taemin to sigh and smile also joining his side to go back to the apartment.

 

Taemin bit his lip as they walked.

This was overly awkward, not only had Jonghyun suddenly dismissed that kiss, but he was acting as if it never happened.

Taemin felt a little upset...

Maybe it was wrong of him but he at least expected a reaction. He at least wanted to apologise!

A

s they reached the apartment, Jonghyun felt incredibly guilty leaving Kibum for so long.

 _What if he_ _thought that he and Taemin had abandoned him?_ He thought as he reached for the door handle.

Taemin grabbed his hand hastily to stop him. "Wait." He whispered. 

Jong turned to his boss with a puzzled expression.

"I need to talk to you." Taemin said seriously.

"Taemin, we need to check if Kibum's okay..."

"Screw him!" Taemin roared, then quickly covered his mouth.

 

What did he just say?

No, Kibum was his best friend, why was he being so pathetic over the fact Jonghyun wanted to be with him? Jonghyun loved Kibum!

Taemin supported that from day one. So why was he being such a...

Such a...

 

"Jealous idiot." Jonghyun sighed.

 

Taemin's eyes widened.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm such a jealous idiot, I wanted to come back to Kibum to make him feel better, I don't know why I ran after you... I guess it was because you're his most treasured person Taemin, so I had to get you back. But now... I'll be further down on his list of importance... I'm jealous of you."

Taemin released Jonghyun's hand slowly.  _Jonghyun, is jealous, of me?_

"I know you want to explain about the... _you know_ , but I felt like I'd die if I didn't come back soon!" Jong sighed as he turned to his boss.

 

"I-I'm jealous of Kibum," Taemin whispered, only loud enough so he himself could hear.

 

He felt his hands shaking and his eyes stinging.

He admitted it.

He had loved the death out of Minho, but when had he been falling for Jonghyun?

For how long?

Since when?

It must have been a while ago, you can't fall in love in a day. Right?

Maybe he was just confused with all of these things going on...

"Taemin?" Jong called waiting for him.

"Huh?" Taemin replied his face turning pink from embarrassment, he was lost in his own thoughts.

"We should go in..." Jong said quietly opening the door.

"Y-Yeah." Taemin stuttered.

As they began to enter, a cry was heard behind them. Taemin turned around, his eyes widened.

 

"Taemin!" Naeun called as she ran, she leaned forward panting in front of her brother trying to catch her breath. 

"N-Naeun... I want to stay and talk but, we have to go and check on Kibum."

 

Normally as soon as Taemin mentioned his best-friend she would understand and let him go. Boy issues, she would assume. But this time was different.

 

"No, Tae, It's Minho!"

 

"W-What does he want?" Taemin snapped pretending to not be interested, he crossed his arms causing the worried Jonghyun to smile a little at Taemin's attempt to hide his feelings.

Naeun began to cry. "He called the police on himself."

"Good." Taemin said beginning to shake.  _Called the police?_

 

"He called the police?!" Jong said stepping in between the two, letting his door close. He didn't even know this girl but he felt included ever since he found out about the diary.

Naeun nodded slowly, "With my damn phone! ... Then he began to argue with them, I didn't really understand. I just came here to tell you."

"Why should... I care?" Taemin said, clearly filled to the brim with distorted feelings.

"Because I know you love him you idiot! No matter what he's done, he only cares about you, so at come and tell him to calm the hell down!" Naeun said stamping her feet on the ground in a tantrum.

Taemin laughed in thought, "You don't even know what he's--"

"He told me what he did!" Naeun squealed in anger and began to walk off.

 

Jonghyun began to follow her. He was yanked back by Taemin. "I'm going, he's my problem," Taemin said sighing in annoyance.

"But--"

"You love Kibum don't you? You want to make him better... Go and do that!" Taemin yelled, pushed Jonghyun back and ran after his sister.

"Taemin!" Jong called for the millionth time today.

 

Taemin turned around and smiled. "I think I love you Jonghyun, so hurry up before I know I do for certain, I won't let Kibum have you if I am."

 

Jong blinked surprised. "You're serious?"

 

Taemin nodded in reply. 

 

Jong's eyes widened as he watched Taemin go after that confession.

 

 _What_?

_He thinks he loves me?_

_Had Taemin just made Key his rival?_

_Wait. Does this mean they're not friends?_

_Ah... I'm so confused_.

 

Jong closed his eyes tightly and sunk down to the pavement.

He didn't understand.

 

 

 

"Minho stop being dramatic, you idiot!" Naeun said yanking her phone out of his hand. She grunted and whacked his arm.

"I brought him." She said after Minho seemed to have notice Taemin a few meters back.

Minho swallowed as he saw the only person he wanted to see... Taemin.

Taemin looked down to the concrete floor beneath him which faded into the grass as he stepped closer.

"Minho, I'm not saying you shouldn't ring the police, because you know you damn well should..." Taemin choked up, then screamed at himself for getting upset and not being able to say everything he wanted to in one go. 

"Key... He won't ring them, so if you want to do anything right... For me, for him, for yourself. You use your legs and walk into the police station and confess because if you want a chance, to have even _one_ conversation with me after this one right now... You'd go." 

Taemin said venomously, yet he was calm and serious, and it made Minho smile under his straight lined-mouth.

He nodded and sat down on the wall. "They told me to go in and confess there, but Kibum will have to as well." Minho said making sure Taemin knew.

"Well then go." Naeun said crossing her arms.

Minho turned to her. "I know I've done wrong, but maybe there was a reason... I'd never hurt someone so badly... What frame of mind was I in to begin all this?" He sighed knowing he was a sick person.

"No, Minho."

Minho looked up towards Taemin who was frowning. "You didn't begin anything. You ended it."

Minho's eyed widened. "Tae--"

"Don't say my name!" Taemin barked.

It was true, Minho had ended his relationships with everyone once he began this...

This...

Display of love? 

There's no way in the entire universe would this ever make sense to Taemin.

He'd have to hear Minho's side a thousand times before he understood a small percentage of sense in it!

 

Naeun placed her hand on his shoulder. "Taemin, this doesn't have to turn into an argument. Let him go knowing you're willing to give him a second chance once he repents." She whispered into her brother's ear hoping the world wasn't over.

"Minho..." Taemin said quietly causing his ex-boyfriend to twitch in anticipation. Taemin's face was sad, but it then changed to a neutral blank expression.

Naeun looked at her brother unaware of what he was going to say, she hoped he took her advice. She looked around to make sure nobody in this park was disturbed.

Damn, she forgot where they were and they were just shouting as well!

 

"Naeun said go and repent. Go do that. But I just need you to know... I don't love you anymore. So don't do this for me, it's for yourself.. Also..."

"Taemin!" Naeun squealed yanking him so he'd shut up, he was making it worse especially by adding the bit about love!

"No!" He shouted pushing himself forward and grabbing Minho's shoulders. "Do it for Kibum! Do it for him!" Taemin growled releasing Minho.

 

"Taemin why did you--"

 

"He's right Naeun, leave it." Minho said interrupting her. "I'm going away for a while Taemin, Naeun." He excused himself.

 

Naeun almost said no, but she held her tongue. He had done terrible things and needed to be punished for them.

 

"Make sure you get him to confess." Minho said and stood up, heading for the direction back towards the town centre.

 

Taemin clenched his fist. "It's Jonghyun!" He called after Minho.

 

Naeun turned to him. 

 

Minho heard his words and they made him boil.

Taemin loved _Jonghyun_?

If he had turned around when Taemin had said that, Taemin and Naeun would have seen Minho crying.

 

But he didn't turn around, he wanted his last moments of seeing Taemin to remain as this scene of the grass-covered park.

 

Taemin talking to him.

Being there with him.

He was _his_ again even if it was just for a second.

Taemin did care about him... He wiped his eyes.

 

"Taemin... You're serious..."

 

He laughed. "I hate you, Jonghyun." 

 

-

 

Jonghyun was sat at the door of his apartment, he had crawled over and held his head in his hands.

He couldn't go in and see Kibum yet, after that confession, he'd probably confess to Key himself.

 

"Dammit." He mumbled. He hoped Taemin was okay dealing with Minho.

It must be awkward, they did go out, after all, there would still be feelings.

 

Feelings. 

 

Jonghyun blushed. He loved Kibum, he was sure of it.

 

But did he feel anything for Taemin?


	16. I Know Now

Sliding his arm from underneath Kibum, Jinki stood up.

He bent down and picked up the coat he had discarded earlier and draped it over the sleeping form he loved. Breathing out shakily he perched himself on the floor his arm reaching for Kibum's hair. He stroked it lightly, a grumble and light snores were all he received.

"I couldn't go that far with you. You're really unfair Kibum." He whispered leaning back using his arms as support so he didn't fall back onto the floor.

Onew knew if they had continued back there, and it wasn't _just_ kissing anymore. They couldn't _just_ stay friends, he would want much more and he wasn't sure if Kibum knew what decision he was making in the first place.

"I better leave." Onew whispered as he clutched his coat. Key was clutching it tight also, still asleep. Letting go Jinki smiled, "Fine you keep it." He leant down to kiss Key on the lips but stopped and kissed his cheek instead. Then exited the apartment.

"The weather doesn't seem to want to be happy." Onew mumbled as he shivered a little from the cold breeze beginning to brew.

 

The door clicked behind him, and he turned to see Jonghyun in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun who was slumped down stood up and turned to Jinki.

He was facing away from his door but panicked when he heard it close, he stood up to find...

"You..."

"Jonghyun, right?" Onew addressed the man across from him.

"Why were you in my apartment?" Jong whispered, his voice shaking as his fists tightened remembering when he hit Kibum.

"I haven't done anything, don't worry--"

"Why were you in my apartment?!" Jonghyun shouted, his face angry and hurt.

"Because no one else was. I saw you and Taemin leave. Did you think he'd be okay on his own? You'd come back and find him dead."

"Dead..." Jonghyun whispered to himself, he shook his head. "I went after Taemin so they didn't... Didn't fall out." Jong didn't know what to say. Taemin had said he thought he was in love with him...

So would him and Key remain friends?

 

"Jonghyun--"

Jong sighed. "I'm sorry for overreacting, I just... Today has been hectic." He said with a smile slowly becoming calmer.

"It has." Onew agreed.

"I'll go in and check on him, sorry. I'm glad you were here for him... I knew you weren't a bad person I just overreacted, I apologise again." Jonghyun smiled at Jinki who's face was not happy at all.

"I am a bad person, don't apologise."

"You aren't a bad person." Jong mumbled as he walked to the door.

 

Onew grabbed him and rammed him into the concrete wall opposite to the apartment, annoyed at Jonghyun's compassion.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you? What if Kibum said he loved me? Would you not hate me for taking him, you love him right?"

 

Jonghyun grabbed Onew's wrist and sighed. "As long as he's happy, Kibum can be with whoever he wants--"

"I had just slept with Kibum. Vulnerable Kibum who doesn't understand reality from fantasy right now because he's so messed up. I took advantage of that, his sadness and had sex with him."

Jong's gripped tightened rapidly. Onew grunted from the tight hold.

 

Jonghyun's face was expressionless. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

"If you want him, go get him. I didn't do anything Jonghyun, but if I had, you wouldn't even fight for him! You don't deserve him if you're going to be like me..." Jinki whispered pulling away and walking off.

 

-

 

"Oh, Jinki!" Taemin said bumping into him as he ran down the street with his sister close behind.

Onew looked at Taemin sadly.

"What's wrong?" Taemin asked in worry.

"I know about Minho too Taemin, I'm sorry. I knew from the beginning, I'm going to hand myself in for being an accomplice."

"What?" Taemin whispered shocked, his eager face to see his old friend turned into a sad one.

Onew's eyes saddened also. "I knew..." 

 

"That doesn't make you an accomplice!" Naeun said butting in between the both of their conversation as she caught up with her overly fast brother.

 

"You didn't help Minho... Do that to him..." Taemin assured Jinki that he definitely was not an accomplice.

Onew looked down, "Maybe not, but I couldn't stop it, that makes me just as guilty!"

Taemin hit Jinki's arm in anger.

Naeun gasped and yanked her brother's hand back. "Taemin!" She said demanding him to stop and think clearly.

"You're not an accomplice! You love Key, you were there for him!" He snapped.

Onew's eyes lifted slightly as he listened.

"You came to me too! For Key... To help him."

Naeun hugged Taemin tightly as he calmed down. "Minho has turned himself in... You're not at his level." Naeun told Onew, ready to cry herself.

Sure her and Minho didn't get along, but she still cared for him.

Whenever she'd worry about Taemin and visit him, Minho would always be there taking care of him. He did care a heck of a lot for her younger brother, but he had truly turned things into a pile of shi--

 

"Jonghyun deserves Kibum, I told him if he wants him he has to go get him... Not be a coward like me." Onew droned.

Taemin twitched a little.

"What, just now?" Naeun wondered and asked before Taemin could, she figured Taemin was obviously with Jonghyun and maybe Onew didn't know, or maybe this was a cheating scandal!--

Onew nodded. "If not, I'd assume it'd be okay to try."

"Jonghyun won't even hint he likes him. I know, but Key doesn't, how is anything meant to progress if he keeps silent?" Taemin said hastily, preventing himself from overthinking it and become jealous.

"Taemin, he still loves you, that's why he doesn't notice... Unlike Jonghyun, I actually told him, so at least he knew." Onew smiled. Taemin looked down not sure of what to say.

"The police will want our help possibly, so stick around." Naeun said to Onew, she knew him from somewhere, but she wasn't sure.

 

Taemin laughed a little forgetting about this love issue. "Since you always leave."

 

Jinki sighed happily.

Could he finally just be here without causing trouble? Without causing pain? 

Could he watch everyone heal from these wounds, caused by Minho?

 

Naeun tapped Taemin and yanked him a little further back to talk to him.

Jinki smiled, letting them have their private talk.

 

 

-

 

 

"Kibum?!" Jonghyun said hastily as he searched for Key. As soon as Onew had told him to go and get him, that's what he had decided to do.

He didn't care about Taemin's feelings. He was being selfish for once and wanted Kibum to know... That he wanted him.

Jonghyun ran into his lounge and saw Kibum sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Taemin?" He whispered, as his eyesight cleared he saw Jonghyun. "Jonghyun! You're back." Key smiled happily and then yawned.

He looked down to see a coat covering his lap. He blushed remembering what had happened before he fell asleep...

 

Deciding to change the mental subject, Key smiled. "Where's Tae--"

"Is that his coat?" Jonghyun said pained. He pulled it off of Key and threw it on the floor.

Key looked down.  _Why was Jonghyun acting angry?_

 

"What did he do?" Jong asked looming next to Key, who's throat turned dry. He swallowed slowly and turned to Jonghyun.

Key looked around searching to see if Onew was still in the house... But his eyes suddenly met with Jonghyun's.

 

His brown eyes were glazed in sadness. His own timid civet-like eyes widened in shock. "Jonghyun..."

"He didn't do anything, right?" Jong begged, pleading, wishing, hoping.

Kibum shook his head.

"He did?"

Key nodded slowly, scared of Jonghyun's reaction. He wanted to explain the Onew that had hit him, and the Onew that he was in here with, were different. His head was too foggy to be able to voice an explanation.

Jong felt his whole body churn. His fists clutched.

But, he relaxed when he felt the delicate and smooth hands of Kibum on his cheeks.

"He's kind." Key said assuringly.

 

"Kibum, it's not fair... I love you too, not just him."

 

Startled, Key began to pull back his hands, but Jong grabbed them softly. Needing to feel his hands, he rested his lips on the back of them.

Key's heart was racing.

_Jonghyun loved him?_

"S-Stop..." He whispered.

Jonghyun released Kibum's hand instantly, he didn't want to upset him.

 

Nostalgia hit them both.

 

Onew had confessed to Key in his apartment when he was taking care of him.

 

Jonghyun just confessed too... He didn't know he was so... loved.

 

Jonghyun bit his lip as he knew this was heading for rejection. The countless times of him putting his whole-hearted feelings into his confessions.

Not being nervous so the receiver took him seriously... He stood up and looked down to Kibum who was looking up at him too. 

 

"I'm attached to you, my emotions won't clear. I know you love Taemin... But even so, this... This feeling..."

 

_This love-sick puppy won't leave you alone... I keep coming back to you in hope that maybe, you would develop feelings for me too._

 

Key shook and grabbed Jonghyun's arm. He didn't want to hurt him... "Onew kissed me... I can't let you confess to me Jonghyun. In my head... I'm confused." 

"I'm kind too." Jong sat down next to Key.

Key was still holding Jong's arm tightly. "I know you're kind... You're a good friend--"

"Do I have to kiss you too so that you'll listen to my confession?"

Key looked away releasing Jong's arm.

Grabbing Key and making him face him, Jonghyun pleaded him to look at him. "I'm in love with you, Kibum." He breathed.

Key sobbed attempting to get away.

 

"Please... At least know! I can't take it anymore. I'll be fine with whoever you want to be with. I just need you to know!"

 

Jonghyun stared at Key who was at a loss.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry." 

Jong stammered releasing him and standing up heading to his bedroom. 

 

_Why did I do that?_

Jong punched his wall angrily.

_Dammit. He was confused enough without me doing this._

Tears cascaded from Jonghyun's eyes as he laid himself on his bed, his face in his pillow.

 

-

 

"I thought you were going out with Jong, whatever his name is?" Naeun asked Taemin.

His eyes widened as he laughed. "No, it was to get away..."

"Do you love him though? If not..."

"I do." Taemin confessed to his older sister.

She cooed like a fan-girl.

Taemin rolled his eyes. "He loves Kibum."

Naeun stopped her cheering. "Oh... Yeah, I was confused when that guy..."

"Jinki?" Taemin said. She was always forgetting names.

His sister laughed in remembrance. "Yeah, that's him! When he was on about Jonghyun getting Kibum or something."

Taemin looked at his sister sadly.

"Taemin?" She asked worriedly, making him feel better with a hug.

"I'm not seven." He hissed sadly into her chest.

"But you need a hug." She whispered back. Taemin's face was getting absorbed in her hair, he blew it out of the way and tightened their hug.

"He loved Kibum way before I realised I liked him, which was today."

"Wait, what? Today!?"

"When I kissed him, it didn't just feel like a kiss, it was something else. I felt butterflies, Naeun."

Naeun blushed at how open her brother was today.

"Why am I telling you this?!" Taemin yelped embarrassed.

 

 _Back to the concealed little brother._ Naeun thought as she patted his back comfortingly.

"Why are you letting him be with him then? Are you not jealous?" Naeun asked as she pulled away from Taemin who was okay now.

"Because Key... Key loves me." Taemin said feeling guilty. 

"Huh?"

"Key is in love with me." Taemin said again.

"Wait, so... You love Jonghyun, Jonghyun is in love with Key and Key loves you, and then there's just Jinki who loves Key as well, but even so Key still loves you?!" Naeun took out her phone to write this all down so she could remember this relationship volcano. 

 

"That's basically it." Onew said stood next to them.

 

"Jinki!? Why are you listening, I..." Taemin blushed, they didn't even notice him come over.

"Taemin, why didn't you tell me you liked Jonghyun?" Onew asked hurt, he thought he was a trusted friend.

"I want Jonghyun to be happy, I told him I'll take him away from Key, if he doesn't hurry up. I wasn't sure if I loved him. But I'm sure now."

 

Naeun sighed sadly as she put her phone away after she wrote it all down. Onew patted Taemin's shoulder.

 

"It's too late right?" Taemin sniffled.

"With me saying that, and you telling Jonghyun to get him... He probably has confessed. I don't know how long Jonghyun has liked Key. It could have been months before this even started." Taemin choked out a cry but held it in.

 

They were in the middle of the street, their locations weren't the best today.

 

Meeting Minho at a children's park.

 

Kissing Jonghyun in the middle of the street.

 

Crying and hugging his sister, also in the middle of the street.

 

Running around...

 

Today was really messed up.

 

"Does Key even still love you?" Naeun asked.

 

It was strange, certainly, you'd give up after chances to be with someone else who will love you back...

 

Onew glanced at her in astonishment.

"I would have thought so..." Taemin said looking between the two.

"I've confessed to him... Jonghyun probably has... Maybe he doesn't know who he should love anymore." Onew said feeling bad himself.

 

It's such a sensitive time, yet _he_ still confessed, and him along with Taemin have probably made Jonghyun confess too.

Would Key be able to handle it?

 

Naeun rested her head on Taemin's shoulder with a pout. "What upsets me Taemin, is that you didn't bring it up with him... I know it would have been awkward, but he's probably so scared and confused."

"He was upset over trying to kiss you." Onew confirmed.

Taemin's eyed widened. "I'm horrible."

"If I'm not... Then you're definitely not the bad guy, but Key thinks he is when he's done nothing wrong." Onew assured. He thought he was the one who'd done wrong, but he and Taemin weren't bad guys. They had just made mistakes.

Taemin smiled a little.

 

"Maybe we should go in, and talk as a group." Naeun suggested.

"We need to let Key decide what he wants, he must somewhere have a clear head." Taemin said believing in his best friend.

 

Key being his friend was much more valuable to him that Jonghyun being his lover.

In fact, they didn't even compare.

When did Taemin grow so selfish - to be jealous of Key when he loved him in the first place?!

He gasped...

Minho loved me, was jealous of Key, even though he knew I wouldn't break up with him...

If he had never resorted to what he had done, I'd still be with Minho now.

 

Taemin realised, that he was basically the 'Key' in Jonghyun and Kibum's struggle.

 

He knew how Key felt, loving someone who didn't love you back.

Except, Key had never told Taemin, but Taemin had told Jonghyun of his feelings.

He'd be just as worse as Minho if he stopped Kibum from being with Jonghyun.

He was glad he realised that his and Key's relationship was better than having Jonghyun to himself.

What would he have done to have Jonghyun all to himself?

 

What Minho didn't have was friends, he distanced himself from everyone so it was solely just _him and Taemin._

 

Onew, and Naeun, were his friends in this case.

 

"I'll text Key later and tell him I'll always be his best friend, let's go to my place." He announced dragging Onew and Naeun a long with him.

"Food!" Naeun squealed, finally, today had been crazy and she'd only eaten seven packets of crackers on the train journey here.

They headed off to Taemin's apartment. 

 

-

 

Key was still sat on the couch, pondering on what to do. He had frozen and Jonghyun had scurried away, he heard a thud. He was worried but didn't want to face Jonghyun without a reply.

 

It went quiet and he began to worry even more. Key felt so frustrated, he couldn't understand.

 

Onew _and_ Jonghyun loved him?

He wasn't sure what to think.

Did maybe Taemin like him?

 

Key heard his phone beep quietly, he searched for it and discovered it in his pocket. He opened the message and his thought was confirmed.

 

 

_'Key, I'm sorry about before. We'll always be best friends. I don't want you to think I hate you._

_If you want we can forget about the almost kiss thing. I'm not really sure on how to word this... >_< I don't know what you want. _

_Do you still like me?_

_If you do then I don't think I'd be able to see us as anything else but just friends... It's been that way for so long, since years and years ago!_

_I sound like a jerk..._

_Just follow your heart... Who's been there for you? Who's done everything for you?_

_Jinki and Jonghyun both love you, you have to return their feelings either in a good or bad way._

_Sorry, I can't really help, I suck..._

_I just want you to be happy._

_I love you. x'_

 

 

Key nodded as tears let flow from his sore eyes.

He had cried enough, but these tears were of understanding.

He knew what Taemin was trying to say... 

 

_Stop being such a coward and face this._

 

Key marched over to Jonghyun's door and knocked on it hastily.

"Jonghyun!" He called, he couldn't wait for a reply so he opened it by the handle and peeked inside.

"Kibum?!" Jong turned to him wiping his eyes and sitting up on his bed, "Do you need something? I'm sorry, I thought you had left."

Jonghyun's words burned Key, he could feel the sincere tone of voice flowing from his lips, never-ending... 

 

All the time. 

 

Jonghyun was worried for Key, had been there for him...

Listened to his every request.

Done everything for him.

He knew.

Key turned to Jonghyun and smiled.

 

"I love you, Jonghyun."


	17. Déjà Vu

Jonghyun's eyes widened as he tried to understand what Kibum had just said. The blonde was stood there, eyes full of uncertainty after his confession.

 

Jong swallowed. "You don't have to lie for me." His voice was dry from being silent for so long.

Key looked at him slowly, "I... I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

Jong's shocked expression from moments ago morphed into a grim one.

Key's head pricked up as he heard Jonghyun clear his throat.

"It's okay." Jong hummed happily closing his eyes. "I'd be really happy if you meant it... But you shouldn't lie." He played with his shirt glancing to Key, and then looking back down.

Key titled his head questioningly.

Jonghyun went on, "If you ever, do want to be with me--" Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

Key frowned and sat himself down on the bed angry at Jonghyun's words. "I do!" He begged.

He wanted Jonghyun to know he needed him.

Was this, _not,_ love?

 

Jong sighed and shook his head at Kibum's words.

Heck, out of all things he wanted, having Kibum love him was pretty high up on the list. But, he knew this wasn't right to let Key think that he loved him.

 

Key gulped. "Jonghyun." He said sadly.

Jong smiled slightly, feeling miserably guilty, "I guess confessing to you wasn't what I should have done."

 

A light tapping sound became audible.

The pair turned to the large window and saw raindrops hammering at the glass.

Key turned back to Jonghyun who was sighing at the current weather, his eyes fixated on the window.

"Jonghyun." Key repeated again, delicately, not to suddenly disturb Jong.

Jong's face was still. His eyes examined Key who was blushing hard. "...Kibum?"

"I don't understand." Key cried out.

Jong shuffled closer to him and draped his hand over his shoulder.

Key looked up at him sideways. Wanting to hide his face Key burrowed himself into Jonghyun's chest. "Tell me what's right." He begged, his voice muffled.

Jong tightened his arm around Key's shoulder. He felt sorry for Key, he was still so... Not himself.

Not that Jong knew Key exceptionally well, but he knew the cheerful man who would come into work every day, chat with Taemin with an excited grin on his face, help the other workers with queries - was not the same as this scared, confused and shell of a person before him.

 

"Why do you _think_ you love me?" Jong asked.

"You've always been there for me..." Key muttered pulling himself away and glaring into his eyes. 

"Hasn't Taemin and that guy always been there for you too?" Jonghyun trembled at his own words, but he was right.

"Onew?..." Key mumbled. 

Kibum had even told Jonghyun that Jinki and he had kissed, in this very apartment. Onew's coat was on the lounge floor as evidence. 

 

Key knew Jonghyun was right, yet he still wanted to make sense of it all. He didn't know which way was up right now, he was so confused.

Key frowned with a puzzled expression, "Yes, but--"

"Kibum, c'mon." Jong said with a friendly smile. He wanted to help Key to see sense in his 'feelings' for him, and how they don't make sense.

In the first few pages of that diary, Key had expressed that he was going through with all of this because of Taemin.

Because he loved Taemin. Everything was for Taemin.

Sure he got confused along the way, but deeply nailed onto Key's heart was Taemin's name. Jonghyun could even figure that out. With all of these hectic past weeks, he wouldn't be surprised that Kibum felt the need to be comforted. 

Possibly, he did love Jonghyun, but it couldn't be so in Jonghyun's own eyes. Key didn't even know Jong had liked him until earlier the same day.

How could Key make such a decision so rashly without properly thinking it through?

Jonghyun could only guess Kibum was feeling unprotected now that he thought Taemin hated him, and he wanted to throw himself into the arms of the closest person to him at the time. Which was Jonghyun himself, since he was in his apartment. 

He smiled and nodded agreeing with his own statement from earlier.

_C_ _onfessing to you wasn't what I should have done._

 

_Stupid..._

_Stupid!_

 

No additional information was given to Jonghyun, he only knew that Minho had for some reason phoned the police, and Taemin had gone to talk to him. This wasn't about anyone else... His priority right now was Kibum, who was unsure of his own feelings. 

 

Jong sighed guessing because Key knew he loved him, he wouldn't be rejected. "Kibum, are you scared of rejection?" 

"W-What?" 

"You don't hate Taemin?"

"No, of course I don't... I love Taemin!" Key squealed shutting his eyes.

He did... He did love Taemin. Key looked at his own hands, they were shaking.

Jonghyun smiled. "Then you have to tell him right? He doesn't hate you."

"I know he doesn't." Key sniffled as Jonghyun grabbed his hand and stood the both of them up.

"Don't be scared." Jong cooed comfortingly as he felt Key's body shake.

 

Taking Key to the lounge, he picked up Onew's coat and put it on him to make sure he'd be protected in the rain. 

"Let's go find Taemin, hopefully, we can sort this out, I don't want things to get confusing."

"Why would they be?" Key asked innocently, feeling warmer in the coat.

"You thought you liked _me_  didn't you?" Painfully, Jonghyun joked laughing awkwardly. 

Key nodded sadly and leaned into Jonghyun, he knew he had hurt him, yet, he was thankful for his kindness. 

 

 

 

 _"Taemin are you home?"_  Taemin stiffened at Jonghyun's question on the phone.

He grasped the phone tightly in worry. "Yes... Why? Is everything okay?"

"Me and Kibum are coming, both of us are about five minutes away."

Taemin could hear busy traffic on the other end of the phone. He sighed at the words 'me and Kibum' coming out of Jong's mouth.

"S-Sure, I'll see you soon." He said ending the call hastily. "I'm such an idiot." He mumbled to himself as he shoved the phone into his jean's pocket.

 

"Who was that Tae?" Naeun said trotting over with Onew slumped on her shoulder.

"Jonghyun's coming here with Key." Taemin said with a smile.

Onew's eyes opened, peeling from the floor they reached Taemin's face. "You're okay with that?"

"Jinki..." Taemin said sadly. "Key's my best friend."

"So?" Naeun hiccuped as she ate some more pizza that they had ordered for food. Her and Onew weren't drunk, just full.

"This isn't a romance movie where you end up with who you love, Naeun. Key, he's my best-friend so I sort of have to be okay with it."

Naeun scoffed. "You don't know that they're together!"

"I don't know that they're _not_ together." Taemin defended.

 

He felt like his sister brought out the worst in him... Or was it just his true nature revealing itself to him?

 

His sister pouted a little and another sentence came from her lips. "Did he say; me and my boyfriend are coming? Or did he say it was just him and his good friend?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Taemin said frustrated, placing his hand on his forehead from a sudden headache.

 

Onew had sat on the sofa in Taemin's apartment and leaned back. He heard the conversation and groaned.

Taemin and Naeun began to argue about what she was on about. 

 

"You don't make sense, what are you talking about?!"

 

"Did he address them both as 'we'?" Onew explained, translating what Naeun meant softly.

 

"No... He didn't." Taemin answered taking a seat. He felt groggy and needed to clear his thoughts of these negative emotions.

He pressed his head into the dining table to prevent a headache. In reality, he wanted to smash his head into it, he was just as confused as the next person with his feelings.

He had decided Kibum was more important than his feelings for Jonghyun, but he was struggling to even think of them as a couple anymore.

He had wanted it, in the beginning, he wanted his best-friend to finally be with someone, maybe something snapped inside of Taemin when he had discovered that Key liked _him_. 

Taemin rolled his eyes...  _What_ _an_ _excuse_.

 

"Hey Taemin, were you saving this for something, or can we drink it?" Naeun asked holding a bottle of red wine in both hands, with a small grin.

 

Onew glanced at Taemin with worry. His face screamed to not even take a sip of that when everything was so unclear. 

Minho had just gone to the police - _they hoped_. Onew didn't really know himself the inside out of Minho's case.

Kibum and Jonghyun _may_ be a couple. (He'd be lying if that didn't make his heart hurt also.) 

Then finally, everyone was in love with someone who didn't love them back. 

Drinking was out of the question.

 

-

 

Minho wiped his eyes as the police turned off the recording equipment for his confession.

 

"No lawyer to help your case? _How brave_." One of the officers said through clenched teeth, staying as the rest exited the small room.

Minho clenched his fists. "You don't know--"

" _Oh_ , I think I do." The officer laughed with a dry amused cackle. Their palms pressed down onto the light brown table Minho was sat at.

Minho looked at the chair across from him. "I know what I've done, I just want to be punished. I don't need a lawyer to excuse my actions. Just lock me up already."

"We can't just arrest you based on your words, the victim has to confess, sir." 

"I said what I did, damn it! That's enough!" Minho said boiling with a temper.

"Sir, if that was how we dealt with things, any person at any time could accuse someone of a crime, and there would be no need for  _evidence_." The man's voice hissed, becoming more and more annoying to Minho.   
"This man you speak of _hurting_ so bad, he'll have to press charges, _will_ _he_ do that?" He questioned with an underlying smile.  
"I mean, if you _want_ to be locked up, I'll put you in the cell." The snake-like officer whispered as he jangled his keys.   
Minho frowned at the officer looking down at him and cackling once more. "I'll even beat the shit out of you if you'd like that _too_."

Minho stayed silent.

The officer grabbed Minho's shoulder forcing him to look at him again, he grinned maliciously. "If I _fucked_ the shit out of you, would you like that as well? Wouldn't that be repenting for your actions?" He whispered.

Minho's eyes widened as he stood up grabbing the officer and ramming him painfully into the hard wall.

"You know nothing!" Minho growled, his eyes sharp as they pierced the officer.

The officer stood silent for a few seconds in shock, until his face cracked into a smirk. "I know a lot more than you think, guys like you are _cowards_."

Minho punched him repeatedly, but the man only grinned. 

Minho halted and titled his head a little, unsure of what was happening.

"Go on, keep going, I love it! To see you so angry, it's a **_thrill_**!" The officer screamed wildly which then alerted the police officers outside, who came rushing in to tear apart the pair. 

"Assaulting a police officer...Tut tut." The slithery man shrugged away as Minho let go of him, and wiped his face of blood.

"Screw you!" Minho roared, but choked on his words and coughed as the police dragged him out into a cell and threw him in locking the gate.

"You're screwed now, and for your information, because of your actions, you'll be charged with assaulting a fellow police officer. We'll be in contact with Kim Kibum who you say is the victim, and if needed, others to further process your confession." The female officer muttered as she walked away from the others.

Staying sat on the floor Minho leaned against the cell wall.

"Things get to me so easily." He whispered as the night drew closer. "But at least, I'm doing the right thing, right? Taemin..." He closed his eyes to rest as his mind became somewhat peaceful...

 

-

 

Taemin felt a shiver as he reached for the wine bottle, he shook his head and placed it back down. "I'm good, you can enjoy them Naeun." He said ushering his sister to drink to her heart's content.

Onew sighed in relief as he patted Taemin's shoulder.

Taemin turned to Onew and smiled. "Thanks for being here, Jinki."

Onew opened his mouth to speak when the door interrupted him with a rushed knock.

"Must be them." Taemin said, standing up, and slowly walked towards his own door of his apartment.

"W-Wait, Taemin." Onew called. Taemin rotated back around and blinked questioningly.

"Yes?" He asked as Jinki didn't speak.

"N-Nothing... I just didn't want you to..."

Taemin smiled. "I'm not going to do anything, at all. No matter what."

 

He opened his door and saw Jonghyun stood there with one eye closed as the rain lightly trickled onto his face.

Key was next to him, clutching onto Jong's arm, rain also dripping down his face making him shake his head. 

 

Onew came over having found a bunch of towels, he handed them to the pair as they stepped in.

 

"Is that my coat?" Onew laughed talking to Key.

Key nodded and un-zipped it handing it to him embarrassed. "I borrowed it." 

Jinki's smile dropped as he noticed Kibum's awkward behaviour towards him.

 

Taemin smiled as he greeted them, but he was still at the door with it open.

"...Taemin?" Key said quietly, walking towards to him.

 

"Anyone want a drink?" Naeun boomed grabbing a few glasses.

"Naeun be careful!" Taemin squealed rushing over to her to prevent her dropping one as the door closed.

Key slowly dried himself with the towel as he smiled at Taemin's panic.

 

 _Smash_.

 

Onew hid his head in shame as he rushed to put his coat somewhere, he then quickly grabbed a plastic bag to put in the glass debris.

Jonghyun's eyes widened at the mess. "I'll help." He said coming closer to the siblings.

Taemin stuck out his arm as he was crouched down. "Dry yourself." He demanded as he began to pick up the pieces of glass.

 

Naeun slowly ventured back to the table feeling guilty.

 

Key came over and helped Taemin.

Taemin looked at him in uncertainty. "Key..."

"I'm helping you." Key said not letting Taemin shoo him away as well.

"No, no. It's my house, you really don't have to-- _Ow_."

Taemin gasped as a piece of glass slid across his index finger letting the crimson blood drip from it.

Key's eyes widened as he saw Taemin's finger bleeding, he grabbed his hand hastily.

Taemin began to cry as Key sucked on his finger. 

Jonghyun blushed as he felt _d_ _éjà_   _vu,_ consume his thoughts. Before he had known these two, he was just another staff member working on Taemin's column. This had happened then, but now he saw it as a good friend of the pair. He smiled and looked down.

Onew quickly tipped the glass pieces out of Taemin's other hand into the bag so he wouldn't drop them.

Naeun watched in shock as he put down her glass full of wine. 

 

As Key pulled away Taemin laughed as tears fell to the floor. "Ew... Gross, Key." He whispered along with a sniffle.

Key smiled, his eyes closing tight. He wrapped his arms around Taemin and pulled him into a hug. "You are my best friend." He sobbed.

Taemin tightly hugged back, burrowing his face into Key's clothes. Soaking them with salty tears.


	18. Early Morning

In the early hours of the next day... After the awkward scene everyone had witnessed with the sobbing pair on the floor with broken glass surrounding them... Everyone was in their own areas.

Naeun was still at the dining table slowly sipping her seventh glass, she was contemplating on leaving as only strange things had happened when she had arrived.

"Taeminnnn." She moaned, letting the wine trickle onto the table.

"Sheesh, Naeun!" Taemin barked clearing up the mess with a rag.

Onew popped his head out from the bathroom, "Taemin the bath is ready." He announced.

"Ah, yes." Taemin said darting around. 

 

"Who's first?" Taemin asked as he opened the spare bedroom door where Key and Jong were.

Jong was on the bed as Key didn't want to sleep. Plus it'd be awkward if he slept in the same bed...

"Taemin!" Key called happily, he stood up and hugged him tightly. Taemin swallowed and peeled Key's arms away from him, he was being extra clingy for some reason.

"Do you want a bath first?"

Key shook his head and sat back down holding his knees to his chest. "I want to just sit here for a bit."

Taemin nodded in understanding and ventured over to Jong who was sleeping - his body sprawled out to rest the tired muscles. "Jonghyun?" He said attempting to wake him. He sighed and tapped him. Jonghyun stirred and opened his eyes.

"Taemin?" He mumbled, his throat dry. Taemin smiled a little.

"Jinki thought it'd be good if you and Key took a bath."

"If we took a bath?"

Taemin nodded.

Jonghyun's face turned red and Taemin's eyes widened.

"No, not together! Obviously..."

Taemin turned to Key who was still in the same position, his chin resting on his knees as he stared at the light brown wall.

 

"You're first." Taemin said turning back to Jonghyun who stood up and stretched. 

"Thanks for letting me nap, what time is it?"

"It's five in the morning, some of us couldn't sleep."

 

Jong left the room for his bath thanking him for the time.

 

Taemin turned to Key again who was looking at him. Taemin stiffened and decided to sit next to him slowly. 

"Key--"

"Taemin!" Key squealed.

Taemin smiled and leaned on Key. "Yes?"

Key breathed out slowly, having Taemin so close without anyone to tell him he wasn't allowed...

"I want to talk to you."

"Is that not what you're doing now?" Taemin laughed snuggling into him.

"It's... It's not funny." Key mumbled poking his cheek, he blushed.

Taemin smiled, he didn't expect Key to start talking right away, so he decided to bring up early.

"When you sucked my finger, didn't it remind you of that day when we were joking around at the office?" Key blinked and looked down at Taemin, who had his eyes closed as he rested on him. "You cared a lot... I don't know how I didn't notice that--"

"Taemin, don't..." Key whispered shakily, he wasn't ready to bring up _that_ subject. Not just yet...

 

 

Onew was leaning against the bedroom door listening to Key and Taemin's muffled voices. He sighed and nestled his face into his palms.

 

"What am I doing?" He groaned quietly as he felt his eyes sting.

 

He wanted to be the one in there with Kibum, he wanted to hear his voice and chat with him.

He ventured off to the sofa where he had put his coat. He nuzzled his nose into it hoping to find any scent other than his.

He wanted to be close to Key so badly it hurt. At least he had been able to taste him before it was too late...

The day before today, he and Key were in their own small world where they wanted, needed, _had_ , each other.

Now it was blocked behind a cement wall, which Jinki couldn't break through with feelings alone.

He sighed as only his odour emitted from the coat, not an ounce of Keys.

There was not even a glimpse of evidence he had worn his coat, he clutched it tightly and sat down on the sofa drowning in his own negative thoughts.

He had always... Always loved Kibum, but never had confessed.

He was pretty much Key in the situation of _Key and Taemin._

He sighed. "I didn't realise I'd be so jealous... I thought I could let him go, but it seems he really didn't want Jonghyun..."

"Is it a habit of yours to talk to yourself?" Naeun chuckled with a hiccup and threw herself down beside the sulking Jinki, his face hidden in his coat.

"Naeun?" Onew questioned she nodded slowly even though he couldn't see her, his coat was bulky, not transparent.

He pulled the coat from his face. "Is there someone you love?" He asked curiously. 

Naeun's eyes widened and then glazed back over in drunkenness. "Secret." She whispered.

"Oh come on, I'm hardly going to spill the beans." Onew chuckled.

Naeun groaned as she hiccuped once more. "Me and Taemin... Have... Have similar tastes, _really_ similar." She warned smirking.

Onew cocked his head in wonder.

 

* * *

 

_"Your brother is visiting Naeun!"_

_"Is he bringing his friends?"_

_"Yes! They're spending Christmas with us, finally, a family get to together, how many years has it been?!"_

_"I don't know?! A hundred?" Naeun joked with a smile hugging her overly excited mum._

_As the doorbell rang, Naeun and her mother rushed to the door, with her mother being faster even for her age Naeun retreated to the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning._

_"Merry Christmas!" Was the greeting from everyone. Naeun heard a trio of male voices and she smiled happily that her brothers' was the loudest._

_"Come check the lovely vegetables we have cooking for you." Came Taemin's and Naeun's mothers' voice, at which they both mentally gagged._

_"Vegetables, really?" Taemin moaned accompanied by a small chuckle._

_"Taemin, you'll be fine!" A flamboyant voice teased, energy bursting from it._

 

_"I'll show you Taeminnie's photo album." Taemin shrieked, "No!" He said in panic chasing his mum._

_Kibum followed closely behind really wanting to see._

_"Not going a long...Um?" Naeun asked the taller more silent friend._

_"I'm Minho. I'm okay, I don't want to embarrass him any more than his mother is." He said with a small smile._

_Naeun laughed. "He can easily do that himself. How long have you known Tae?" She asked wonderingly as she leaned against the hallway wall._

_Minho looked at her and instantly replied like it was engraved into his brain. "Our first year of college."_

_Naeun smiled._

_"The other guy too?"_

_Minho nodded slowly, "We all met and became friends at the same time... Well I say, friends, I wouldn't exactly call me and Kibum best buddies."_

_"Oh, so you and Tae are best buddies instead?"_

_"Not we're a lot more--" A blast of wind blew through the hallway as someone shouted._

_"Key get back here with that album!" Taemin darted through after him._

_"Don't run in my house!" Naeun's mother said running herself. Minho and her chuckled at all of them._

 

_"Want a snack?" Naeun asked Kibum as he ventured down the steps._

_The tall lively boy poked his head near the tray of food she was carrying. "Hmm." He mumbled. "I'll come back in a sec, but those two probably want some, they're in Taemin's room. Save the cake for me, I really gotta pee!" He exclaimed dashing into the bathroom downstairs._

_Laughing, Naeun ventured to her brother's bedroom, where all three of the boys were staying while they visited._

_"Taemin! I brought snacks!" Naeun called opening the door with her foot as she held the metallic tray of yummy things to eat in her hands._

_She gasped and almost dropped the tray as she saw Minho on top of her brother, kissing him. "I guess not." She said hastily closing the door._

_"Naeun!" Taemin's voice called through the door._

 

_"I see, so you're dating." Naeun realised, how did she not pick up on something like this._

_She blushed at turned to Minho._

_Why are the hot ones gay!_

 

_"Did you save the cake for me... N-Naeun?" Key asked crouching down to her in the kitchen._

_"Huh?" She said confused, tears falling from her eyes. "Why are you crying?!" Key yelped quietly and patted her shoulder on instinct._

_"I thought he was pretty cool... Our tastes are too similar!" She sobbed._

_"Minho?" Key guessed as he hugged her._

_"You have similar tastes to Taemin?"_

_Naeun nodded at his question._

_"So, you like Minho?" Key said almost cringing, that must mean Taemin was serious about Minho too._

_Taemin liking Minho he could accept, but even the sister did too?_ _He's not even that hot! Key thought._

_Naeun laughed, "Well I guess I can't now, can I?" Wiping her eyes she stood up joined by Key._

_Biting his lip he closed his eyes tightly... "That makes two people who love who they can't have."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing! ... Do you think, I'm cool?" Key gulped._

_Naeun raised an eyebrow but then smiled, he was just asking out of curiosity._

_"I hope you're not flirting with me, but, you're really fun and actually quite pretty." She said poking Key's cheek._

_"F-Flirting, no way!" He defended._

_If Naeun didn't find him cool, would Taemin?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Yeah... Does that make sense?" Naeun asked Jinki who's jaw was hanging open. 

"You like Minho?!" He almost screamed.

"Sh!" The drunken woman said whacking his shoulder. "He's a bad person remember... Or something." She hiccuped.

"Naeun, doesn't that mean you like Jonghyun?" Onew asked worryingly.

Naeun turned to him. 

 

-

 

"Taemin..." Key breathed out, finally ready to confess to him after probably an hour. Taemin reading it in his diary was not the same as being confessed to, he had to know.

Taemin had to know how he really felt, he had to hear it from Kibum's own mouth. 

"Mhm?" Taemin mumbled, his eyes growing slightly heavy as he hadn't slept. 

"We've known each other for years... Although, I was always by your side a little longer, than _him_. You never noticed, my feelings."

"Key..." Taemin whispered sitting up straight.

"L-Let me say it, Taemin. I've never said it..." Key begged, shutting his eyes tightly.

Taemin grabbed Key's hand carefully. "I'll listen." He said in support.

"Everything turned into a big mess and it made me think I didn't like you anymore, I thought you hated me."

Taemin smiled rubbing Key's hands, only listening, he wasn't going to interrupt Kibum.

"I know you don't hate me. But I just wanted to say..." Key sighed, he'd never planned on telling him _ever_.

 

 _Even after he knew Taemin would never love him, his love for him still burned strong, from all those years ago._ _He always knew... He and Taemin would never be together but that wouldn't stop their friendship, he could still be allowed to keep his feelings to himself._

 

But now, they weren't his alone. He was telling him, finally.

 

"I love you! I've loved you for years... Forever!" Key shook as he felt his lungs stop working as he waited for Taemin's reaction.

Taemin's head sunk. "Dammit." He whispered.

Key titled his head sheepishly.

"It hurts to know you loved me this whole time, but I was too air-headed to... to..." Taemin choked out a sniffle.

Key smiled and without hesitance, he hugged Taemin softly. "Taemin, I know it's hard, but I just need you to know. It hurt every day watching you be with Minho--"

"Don't say his name, I don't want to know him... What he did to you... I can't... Forgive." Taemin stuttered shaking into his best friend.

Feeling guilty Key sighed. "You should sleep." He said seeing Taemin's sleepy eye bags with tears running over them.

 

Kibum chaperoned Taemin into the bed where Jonghyun was sleeping a while ago.

 

"Can you forgive me for being such a jerk?" Taemin whispered, his breaths relaxing. 

"But you're not."

"I am."

"Taemin!"

"Kibummie!"

"I..."

Taemin pulled Key into him and pulled the duvet across them both. "I'll start making up for it now." He grumbled snuggling into him.

Key blushed and sighed. "Fine." He smiled snuggling himself into the guy he had finally confessed to, he knew where his feelings wanted him and it was in his arms.

 

-

 

"I don't." Naeun said honestly, seeming to become more and more stable and sober as she spoke to Onew.

Onew's eyes widened. "But... Taemin does, so..."

"If I and him have the _same_ taste, then he's _lying to himself,_ because I **do not** , get tingles in my panties over that guy!"

Naeun announced pointing to Jonghyun who exited the bathroom on with a towel around his neck. 

"W-What? Tingles in your what!?" He squealed.

Jinki couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Timing." He said chuckling.

 

_But that meant... Taemin didn't love Jonghyun? Was he really lying to himself?_

_Heck, who wouldn't... After finding out what your boyfriend did to your best friend, of course, you'd want someone else to forget it._

_However, what if he actually did like Jonghyun and Naeun's and his tastes weren't as similar as they thought?_

 

Onew wiped his eye-tear from laughing as Jonghyun stood there puzzled with a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

" _Rise_ , and shine." A snaky voice slithered through the bars of Minho's cell.

He grunted as the sun had already intruded his sleep minutes before, he didn't need this insane police officer disturbing him. "I can't believe you snapped, it was _amazing_!" The officer said to himself, as Minho pretended to be asleep.

Yeah snapped... He wanted to snap his neck!

"I'm not into getting beat, but I can make an exception with you." He whispered, his voice lowering.

Minho rolled his eyes in disgust and stayed silent.

What kind of messed up police force was this, this officer was getting it off from being hit by a rapist!

Minho swallowed hard as he reminded himself of what a horrible person he was.

He clutched his coat tightly, they had just thrown him in here until tomorrow, he still had everything on him, except his phone. They had taken it so they could do the confession and ensure it was only being stated in that room. Phones as a recording device were not permitted.

"Hey, I can tell them not to press charges against you for _me_... They'll deal with what _you've_ done to that guy, but _I_ can let it slide. I did _provoke_ you after all... I want you to forgive me, I'm a nice person _really_."

Minho's brow arched, he sat up and faced the officer.

"So you _are_ awake." The officer whispered smiling.

Minho cringed and she shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

"I was lying... But can you at least _talk_ to me? There _are_ ways around life imprisonment for what you have done."

"Life imprisonment?" Minho asked not entirely sure if he was hearing the creepy officer correctly.

"Well, what you had confessed to... _Rape_..."

Minho flinched.

"...It's a serious crime, and you won't be let off easy if the victim confesses to _multiple_ counts of assault from you."

"I see." Minho said ready to be arrested for life right there, right now. "Have they already gone?"

"Who?"

"The police to question them..." Minho said wishing this officer didn't seem so idiotic and weird in the head. 

The officer nodded and then pouted. "You really want to be punished for what you did. _Why_?"

Minho's eyes caught his sharply, he waited, but the officer was still looking at him. He sighed. "Why am I even going to tell you?" He whispered clenching his fists, maybe telling someone would help. Having their thoughts on the situation might sort his own thoughts out too.

As his ears pricked up, the officer smiled sitting down in front of the cell awaiting the story from Minho.

Yes, it was weird, but he found it addicting to annoy the villains until the point they snap. It amused him.

Whenever he watched a television program with prisoner enquiry, he enjoyed the parts where they snapped and confessed.

Although...

This  _Minho_  guy was different. He _wanted_ to confess, he _wanted_ to be punished, he wasn't hiding anything.

The snaky officer wanted to know the reason, he **needed** to know.

He'd never come across a villain like this before!


	19. Those In Uniform

Kibum shook as one of the officer's wrote down the last words of the sentence he had just said.

They had come a few hours later, Key had just taken his bath, dried and left the room to ask for something to eat when there was a knock on the door. Taemin had opened it, to find two officers. One female, and the other male, he nodded letting them in.

"Who is it?" Naeun had groaned as she tried to get comfy on the sofa to finally have some sleep.

"It's the police." Jinki had whispered helping Naeun stand up and put her in the spare room so she could sleep.

Then everyone headed over to the officers who introduced themselves and what they were here for.

 

 

"It's good you spoke up, Kibum." Jonghyun comforted him by placing his wide palm on Key's shoulder.

They were in the lounge now. 

Wiping his eyes with a box of tissues Onew had handed him from the kitchen, Key nodded and smiled silently thanking him and Jonghyun.

Hearing a smash the three jolted.

"I'll check on him." Onew said volunteering, as he ran back into the kitchen. "Taemin?" He called as he saw Taemin's figure leaned against the sink shaking. Broken pottery rested inside.

"I didn't want to know, I didn't want to hear it from his mouth what _he_ did!" Taemin squealed, his tears dripped onto the broken mess in the sink.

"Taemin, it was really brave of him to tell two officers he hardly knew in the first place, you shouldn't have eavesdropped." Jinki said sighing as he came next to his friend's side.

He knew. Taemin knew, as the police questioned Kibum in privacy (in another room), he'd be telling them what had happened.

Taemin couldn't help it... He just wanted to know everything. Know it was true.

He wanted to know the pain so he could help soothe it as well.

"I know." Taemin whispered. "I know..."

 

"Taemin, are you okay?" Key's voice called from the other end of the apartment. The pair stayed silent.

 

"Tae?" Again, closer this time.

 

Onew exited the kitchen and came over to Key. "He's just washing up." He said with a smile, patting his head.

Jonghyun flinched at that and stepped closer to Key as well. "W-What, happens now?" He said struggling to keep calm knowing Key and Onew had kissed already. He didn't want to compare, but he had done squat with Kibum.

It wasn't like he felt like he _had_ to, or wanted to, he knew Key ~~liked~~ loved Taemin.

It _still_ hurt knowing he wasn't as close as he could be to help.

He was still just _Jonghyun_ , the _employee_ , the _new_ _friend_.

These guys had known each other much, much longer.

 

"Well the police are going to look into this case further now that we have all given confessions." Jinki said reassuring Kibum it would all be okay.

"Naeun's a bit grumpy that we woke her up, huh?" Jonghyun said trying to lighten the subject a little.

Key held his own arm timidly.

Onew smiled. "Don't feel guilty, it was for you."

"Yeah..." Kibum nodded slowly, he didn't really know Naeun, but he knew she liked Minho from a long time ago when they met one Christmas.

He knew then he wouldn't be able to be with Taemin, if Naeun who had the weird tastes of Taemin, didn't think he was cool, as he put it back then. Taemin wouldn't...

Onew glanced at Key who was still looking upset.

"Kibum, do you want to come for a walk?" He asked handing his coat to the sullen man.

Looking up Key smiled and nodded.

 

Jonghyun sighed quietly. "Should I help Taemin make something to eat for when you're back?" He guessed he shouldn't come along, clearly, Onew had known Kibum longer so he'd know what to do... Jonghyun could only be a little of help when it came to things from the past.

"We'll be back to try your food." Key smiled happily making Jong blush as the pair exited the apartment.

 

"Jonghyun, you can cook?" Taemin popped his head from the kitchen, his cheeks a little red and wet from crying.

Jong looked at him saddened. "Are you okay?--"

"I'm fine. Come make food!" Taemin said dragging him into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Being with the two of them all the time, me and Kibum knew from the beginning, call it instinct or whatever you want, we could tell we were rivals.

Just one glance at each other and we could tell we both were in love with Taemin. Kibum had met Taemin a little while before I had, so I expected him to already have hinted or forced his feelings onto Taemin.

He never.

Taemin had no idea, you could see it on their faces they were just friends, best friends, but friends.

On the other hand, there was me and Taemin, I'd subconsciously flirt with him and he'd do it back. Maybe we thought it was a game, or banter, teasing one another. I guess it was at that party we realised we, in fact, had feelings for each other. It wasn't even all that obvious, but I wanted to know... How he saw me.

So I kissed him, and he kissed back.

Didn't that mean he liked me? There was something! _Something_ between us.

Obviously, Taemin didn't want to let Kibum know, as he might find it weird two of the group members were dating. Kibum had clung to Taemin like a wet sock during the college party, and after our kiss, he suddenly was all over that Jinki fellow, the year above us.

I didn't mind, at least I had Taemin to myself for a while, becoming lost in his eyes wasn't something I'd get bored of.

But maybe he knew...

At the end when it was time to leave we all climbed into the same taxi, but Taemin acting giddy and excited told Kibum.

I felt my stomach twist a little, he glanced at the both of us and smiled, he even said...

"Finally, you guys!"

Cheering us on...

What.

Did he not love Taemin?

I could only stay quiet, during the journey home.

I realised, Kibum was really Taemin's best friend. It wasn't just a title you slap onto someone who you're close to, it really meant in Kibum's mind that they could only be friends. It was too late when he realised he could break out of that place, of just being friends. Me and Taemin had been dating for a few years and wouldn't be afraid bragging about our love and dates.

Kibum was hiding behind a fake smile, but he was really happy for Taemin, even though he wasn't happy for himself.

Inside he probably wanted to just steal him, so perhaps now that I think about it...

Why he teased me all the time saying he'd take Taemin away from me.

It was his release, to be able to joke about it instead of actually doing it. He was happy with just being by Taemin's side.

 

He left us to date, occasionally annoying me more and more with his jokes.

I was scared he had been plotting all this time on how and when he'd take Taemin away from me. He was _mine_.

I guess that's when I snapped. After years of being on edge about Taemin spending time with him, I grew more and more overprotective, causing me to become filled with negativity.

With _hate_.

For one person.

He visited us and it just all got to me, the hate I assumed Taemin thought was just me and Kibum teasing one another, all of it just surfaced.

That's when I hit him in front of Taemin and Jinki.

It was too far now that I dwell on it, but it couldn't compare to what I had done henceforth.

I decided to do something about this whole thing, and give him options... The first, leave me and Taemin alone and he can live happily doing whatever he wanted. The second... Well, I assumed he'd go for the first as I was basically threatening I'd remove him _myself_ from the picture. How much clearer did I need to be?! Leave or be forced to leave.

Obviously, he chose the second option, he said he couldn't leave Taemin's side.

I know how it must feel, now that I'm not in reach within Tae... It hurts. It hurts a **damn** lot.

I just lost it and did this to Kibum. Each time he'd spring back up and still come to Taemin with a smile.

I just repeated my actions, hoping hurting him would hurt their relationship and just let me have one time with Taemin and me. _Just_ us. 

Kibum was there the whole time, it was always Taemin and him! ... So now, I'm in this cell for attacking you also, hoping that maybe repenting for everything will give me at least a small chance of forgiveness from everyone.

 

That's how idiotic _I've_ been.

 

"If it helps, you can really tell you love him." The officer sat at Minho's cage said with a small fake smile.

Rolling his eyes at this officer for the millionth time he sighed. "Of course I _really_ love him."

"It's cute."

"You're creepy."

" _Oh~_ Now you _want..._  To talk about me?"

Minho scoffed. "Please, save your life story, you asked me for mine, I didn't ask you." 

"It must be hard. I _almost_ feel sorry for you."

Minho's eyes caught the officer's, but he wasn't sure if he was even telling the truth.

"I don't need sympathy, especially yours." Minho said lying back down onto the poor excuse for a bed in this cell.

"You need some. Having everyone against you,  _is not_ a nice feeling."

Minho opened his mouth to shoot another remark, but he pressed his lips back together.

The officer sounded like he was speaking from a dark place as if he'd experienced this feeling. Minho sighed.

 _Whatever_.

He thought.

_I'm not going to get involved or care about this weird guy._

 

* * *

 

"Grilled cheese is all I can make without it completely burning, sadly." Taemin admitted as he dragged out the oven tray with the browned toast with sticky melted cheese on top.

Jonghyun smiled as he grated more cheese. "I usually put onions with it, when I make it at home--"

"Onions sound nice."

"Yeah," Jonghyun said cheerfully, he was happy to help Taemin cook, it took his mind off of these weird thoughts he kept having today.

Taemin happily scrambling through the fridge. "We can give this one to Naeun, we'll make ours with onion!"

Jonghyun twisted his lips upward, as he heard Taemin's use of 'ours' in that sentence.

Whipping out a chopping board Taemin began to cut the onion.

Jong's eyes stung almost instantly. "That's the part I hate." He whispered wiping his eyes in an attempt to soothe them.

He looked across to Taemin who was silently chopping it, not even twitching.

"Taemin, how are you not crying?!" Jong said as he looked up in astonishment.

"I guess, I don't have any tears left." The onion cutter joked as he continued.

"Oh... S-Sorry." Jong mumbled.

"Jonghyun." Taemin called, turning to him to catch his attention.

"I'll take this to your sister!" Jong hastily said grabbing the plate with the grilled cheese and rushing out of the kitchen.

His heart pounded in a sense of guilt. 

 

 

 

Hearing a knock on the door Naeun groaned once more, how many times would she be disturbed _today_?

Okay, fine that first one was for the sake of justice for Kibum... As well as punishment for Minho.

Even so, she just wanted to sleep!

"Naeun?" Jonghyun called as he opened the door to the spare bedroom.

 _How many people have slept in here today?_ Jong joked mentally.

Naeun sat up slowly, as Jong came closer she smelled the cheese and her eyes snapped open. Taking the food she thanked him and smiled.

She studied him for a second or two. From what she had gathered... He was cute, manly, timid, and those muscles under that shirt must be heaven! - but, nothing really grabbed her attention.   
Not in a mean way, but she didn't see much to actually admire.

 _Must be personality._ She thought as she bit into the crunchy slice covered in yellow cheese. 

As Jonghyun slowly stepped backwards to exit the room, his arm was grabbed. He looked up and saw Naeun looking into his eyes.

"...Um." Jong whispered attempting to yank his arm back.

"Jonghyun."

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered. 

"Would you be fine with Kibum being with Taemin?" 

"W-What... Ah, I... I'd be happy for them--" Jong felt embarrassed, discussing such matters with a woman he only met a day before.

"I met him a few years ago, he was really energetic and happy. Either he's had his mid-life crisis early, or he's seriously changed. I know what has happened will obviously never make him the exact same as he was, but you fell in love with the Kibum before now. He'll never be the one you had feelings for."

Jong's eyes widened. _What was she talking about?!_

Naeun continued to look into his shaking eyes.

"I want to end this conversation." Jong bowed quickly and rushed out of the room bashing into Taemin who was stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for being so mopey back there if it made you feel awkward I..." "Taemin looked up at Jong and closed his mouth.

Jong was shaking a little, he looked scared. Taemin reached for his arm. "Jonghyun, are you all right?"

"Did she say something!?" Taemin groaned almost kicking the door wider and running in to Naeun. "What did you say to Jonghyun!?" Taemin asked looking angry.

Naeun chewed her food. "I only told him Kibum isn't the same as the one he fell in love with." She said munching quickly.

Taemin sighed, "Naeun... You can't just say what you think! Key is the same, he'll get better! Jonghyun can love him all he wants to, he doesn't need your thoughts on the matter!" He squealed feeling his cheeks burn.

Naeun put down the plate.

"So you'd be okay with Jonghyun being with Kibum, and not yourself?" 


	20. Let's Sort It

 

"What happened?!" Kibum squealed rushing over to Jonghyun followed by Jinki, their faces were in a state of panic.

 

"I only asked him a question, he blew a fuse and collapsed!" Naeun sobbed regretting ever coming, if she wasn't here this wouldn't have happened.

Jonghyun was holding the limp Taemin, he looked lifeless.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Onew said looking at everyone, meeting their eyes in approval.

 

Jonghyun passed Taemin to Onew slowly as he took out his own phone.

Onew put Taemin on the sofa so he could take off the cold coat - it probably wasn't helping.

Key stood still.

Naeun wiped her eyes trying to calm down, breathing slowly to prevent a panic attack.

 

"They want to know what exactly happened." Jong squealed as he had connected through to the emergency services.

"Are they coming?!" Naeun asked desperately.

Jonghyun nodded quickly. "They're on their way, but we need to check if he's breathing."

 

Instantly Onew searched for a pulse and then evidence of breathing.

 

"Naeun, did he faint or did he just collapse?" Kibum said grabbing her, to calm her down.

"He just... slowly fell." Naeun sobbed out, beginning to panic again.

"He fainted then." Key confirmed.

Jinki smiled, he was scared Key would just stay in disbelief stood there.

 

Suddenly Taemin weakly opened his eyes.

"Taemin!" Naeun said crying. 

"Are you hurt?" Onew asked helping him sit up.

 

Jonghyun rushed over to the door as there were knocks.

 

"He's in here."

 

Everyone could hear footsteps as Jong guided the paramedics to the lounge.

 

"Hello, sir, what's your name?" One of the paramedics asked.

Taemin closed his eyes.

"Sir, stay awake. We need to make sure you're safe."

 

Naeun couldn't take it anymore and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing her bag she walked to the door. She felt someone grab her and she turned around.

"It wasn't your fault," Jong assured, letting his grip go she nodded with a sniffle and left. 

He joined the rest in the lounge.

 

"It seems he's had an emotional unbalance causing his body to just react this way." The other paramedic whispered to the other who nodded.

"Has there been any bad news recently?" The first paramedic questioned as he flashed a small torch into Taemin's eyes - he was awake but was staying quiet. 

Onew turned to Jonghyun and then Kibum, he didn't know anything himself...

He didn't know _of_ anything except...

_Except_ for _Minho_.

He shook his head.

 

"He was upset, but he was happy again!" Jonghyun said, referring to helping him cook in the kitchen. He searched his mind more. "Naeun... She asked him if he would be okay if he wasn't with Kibum."

Onew's eyes widened.

The first paramedic let the female one take over as he walked into another room.

"Who's Kibum?" The female paramedic questioned.

"M-Me..." Key said unsure if he was at fault.

"Naeun?" She asked looking at Jong for an answer.

"Oh, she's Taemin's sister... She's just left." 

"She left?" Onew and Key asked.

Jonghyun nodded, "I think she was just overwhelmed."

 

"Okay, I needed to know these people are still alive, in case we _were_ dealing with things such as _that_." She confirmed, as her partner came back she whispered things to him and he glanced to Key and then to the apartment door. 

 

"So, what's happening?" Onew asked calmly, annoyed that the paramedics were whispering.

Jonghyun also cleared his throat, causing the male paramedic to sharply turn around.

"We need to know if anything has happened to cause him to faint, according to our records this has happened before."

 

Jong and Onew turned to Key.

 

"Before?" Jong asked.

Key's head sunk as he joined Taemin's side on the sofa. He grabbed his hand and Taemin leaned against him exhaustedly. "He fainted at college once." He said looking at the two.

Taemin's eyes opened. "Key." He whined just staying on him for support, breathing slowly. "I'm so light headed..."

"It's okay Taemin." Key whispered and gently scooped him into a hug.

 

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest, but it would help if he spoke to someone about what's bothering him so he doesn't keep it to himself." The paramedics agreed together.

"Thanks for... helping." Onew almost said with despise, he crossed his arms slowly as he watched the paramedics walk out.

"If anything else happens, call our services." They said.

 

Jong nodded and closed the door, tempted to turn the lock so they could hear it.

Onew and Jong looked at one another.

 

"It's a good thing they're free." Onew said angrily.

 

Jonghyun nodded in agreement. They could have done everything they did - themselves! It was clear the emergency services sucked, he only hoped the emergency police service wasn't like this or else Minho was guaranteed a place as _King_ if they dealt with things like these paramedics did!

 

"So what happened to cause him to faint? I know you didn't want to say everything while Kibum could hear." Jinki asked reading in between the lines of how Jonghyun acted.

Jong's eyes widened as he opened the apartment door. "Ah, you're good at this whole reading the atmosphere business."

Onew chuckled, eye smiling, as he stepped out.

Jong rolled his eyes, a little more comfortable around Onew now.

 

"Like you then."

 

 

"Taemin, are you feeling better?" Key asked his best-friend as he passed him a glass of water.

"Y-Yeah, whew. That was weird--"

"You're not hurt anywhere, right?!" Key urged almost stripping him to check for any cuts or bruises.

"Kibummie!" Taemin laughed loudly, "I'm fine, I didn't get hurt anywhere."

Smiling, Key looked down at his feet. "Sorry, I just worry."

"I worry about you too, you idiot." Taemin mumbled, blushing slightly.

"How am I an idiot when I graduated the same college as you, in the same class?" Key argued playfully.

Taemin rammed himself into Key nudging him, humming happily.

After a few seconds, his face dropped as his mouth opened in realisation. "Hey, wait, are you calling _me_ an idiot?!" Taemin squealed.

Poking Taemin's cheek Key laughed. "You're calling me one, and look how long it took you to realise!" 

Taemin frowned with a smirk. " _Oh_?" He chuckled.

"If I'm so slow, I bet you didn't see this coming!" Taemin jumped up and dived at Kibum.

Key leant out of the way causing Taemin to face plant the sofa. 

 

Key burst out laughing holding his sides to prevent them from falling out.

 

"Mwmmpf, hmmuk!" A mumble vibrated into the soft pillows. "That hurt!" Taemin said again after whipping his face out of the pillows and creeping back over to Kibum, sulking like a puppy.

He looked at Key with a smile, who was wiping his eyes ridding them of tears from his laughter.

"Key." He said causing Key to turn to him.

"Mhm?" He asked smiling with his eyes closed.

Taemin swallowed quietly.

"Maybe everyone should just forget about love, just until you're better and everything's been dealt with! Then... I don't know, but I--"

Key opened his eyes. He was overly happy that he could even have Taemin by his side _now_. "I agree, it has gotten a bit... hectic."

" _A bit_." Taemin joked.

"It'll be best to have clear heads!" Key agreed, quickly hugging Taemin he sighed. "Oh and, Taemin?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for not leaving my side." Key whispered in his ear, causing Taemin's cheeks to colour.

Taemin sighed as he turned his head away. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. 

"Key, I guess, as soon as this is dealt with. We could get help for you!" He suggested comfortingly.

"I don't need help." Kibum argued letting go of his best-friend and sitting up straight.

"Key..."

Key turned to Taemin sadly, his small mouth drooping.

Taemin glanced at the glass of water on the table. "It wouldn't be _help_ , it would just be... It'd be..."

"Help." Key muttered resting his head on the curve of his palms.

 

Biting his lip Taemin tapped his finger on his cheek.

Key glanced at his best friend who was frowning hard trying to word things right. Smiling, Key assured him. "I don't need it. I'm happy having you, Onew and Jonghyun, all three of you by my side."

"Even so, you're not you. I want you, to be you. My best-friend before all of this." Taemin wiped his eyes before the tears could spill.

He had to be strong, it was important that he did not let Key win this. He had to make him realise, no matter how hard he wanted to forget, Minho still did what he did. There's still damage, and it needs to be sorted out.

"Taemin, it won't just go away... I... He--"

"I know! It's just... Climbing over the wall that _he_ built for you, to be halted by. Help will be the wrecking ball to smash it! To help you!"

 

Key looked hesitant to agree. Taemin kept trying, no matter what he had to convince him.

 

"It's not that you need help, you just need a ladder to climb up over the thing that's blocking you. If I couldn't see what was happening before... Who could? Was I kept in the dark because of Minho? Screw him! You're stronger than Minho!"

"Taemin..."

"I know you are! I read it... No matter what, you couldn't stay away from me. You went through all of that for me. Just to see me even if it was for a second!" He began to sob now and Kibum was getting sad himself.

Key slowly reached to Taemin's upper back and rubbed it slowly. "I want it how it was before... too." He agreed slowly. 

"Please just..." Taemin couldn't finish his sentence and sighed.

Key smiled.

 

 

 

"It seems strange, but I feel better after crying and exploding like that."

 

"The paramedic said it was emotional." Onew said appearing from nowhere and flicking Taemin on the head. "You had us all worried."

"Exploding at me!" Key laughed leaning against Taemin while Jonghyun sat beside him.

Taemin smiled. "Ow, and I'm sorry. I guess it all got to me... Anyway, this is about Key!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and turned to the blonde.

"Thanks for taking my advice." Taemin whispered.

"I didn't have a choice." Key groaned.

Jonghyun laughed a little, his throat hummed with a happiness that caught Key's attention.

"Jonghyun?" Key said turning to him.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" He asked surprised.

"You use to laugh at me and Taemin at work, and we laughed at you for being so clumsy, but it was nice wasn't it?" Key asked turning to Onew as well, sort of notifying him of everything he didn't know.

Jonghyun's eyes widened and then titled as he smiled. "Mhm, you two were always complaining or laughing, it was hard not to laugh too. I guess the clumsiness is just a trait, perhaps. It was nice, being with people who you knew were all there to support each other... It was almost a dream."

Taemin nudged Key's arm with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Key nudged him back and then nudged Jonghyun who seemed confused, but then joined in happily.

 

Taemin sighed. "Anyway speaking of work, when do we go back, it's so much effort."

"But it's worth it Taemin!" Key argued.

 

Jonghyun laughed...

 

_Of course, it was nice. Being able to see you every day. I forget the time when I didn't love you. It seems so long ago. When you confessed to me, my heart almost snapped in two, when I saw how uncertain you were... Me taking advantage of that would break my heart even further than the pain Minho caused you has done._

_I would never wish anything bad to the people you love, they made you who you are - who I fell in love with. I can't go to sleep unless I think of your smile. When you smile, I smile. Laugh, and you made me laugh._ _Maybe there's a chance you'll love me back one day, but even if there isn't, I'll be happy supporting you from the sidelines - as long as I can be near you._

 

 

 

Onew watched as the three, nudged one another. He decided not to mention the phone call he had received from the police just yet.

 

He wanted Kibum to be happy for as long as he could.

 

Everything ripped out of the dirt again and thrown at him would probably revert him back to the shell of a person he was, he's only just seeming to be as he was before now. He didn't want to change that.

 

* * *

 

_Earlier~_

 

"It freaked him out, the way he reacted. It's like he was defending me, but he wasn't."

"What did Naeun say?"

"Something like, 'would you be okay if Jonghyun was with Kibum and not you?'"

"Hmm."

"Do you think his reaction meant something... The way he exploded and then fainted. It really made us panic, Onew."

 

Jinki sighed and patted Jonghyun's shoulder.

 

"I think it did, you see, Taemin doesn't love you."

Jong's mouth opened, "H-He doesn't?"

"It's not the best source of intel, but Naeun and Taemin have similar tastes. She likes Minho... So did Taemin, before... Anyway, Naeun didn't feel anything for you. I spoke to her and we suspected he just used you that time to prove to Minho he could move on - it was for himself as well, he needed to. He couldn't stay loving a criminal."

"So, after he did that he felt like he did love me?"

"He was confused as much as you were when you found out about Minho's actions. He just dealt with it differently. So yes, he chose you to direct his feelings onto, almost like a replacement."

"So if he was not defending me about Kibum, who was he defending?"

 

Onew looked at Jonghyun and crossed his arms.

Jong bit his lip. "Himself?"

Onew nodded approvingly.

 

"He likes Kibum?"

 

"I'm not sure Jonghyun, but it seems he's changed into a protective stage. To be honest, he was really worried about the pair of you coming to his apartment hand in hand skipping merrily and kissing each other. I think it was because he doesn't want Key to be hurt again, and he's feeling guilty - so who knows."

 

"So confusing!" Jonghyun whined almost wishing he never spilt the truth, but if it was to help Taemin - a friend, his boss.

He would try.

 

"I think all love affairs should be halted until everything is sorted. Then it'll be clear... Key will be his true self, if not close to it. I admit we all took wrong actions, including me. Kissing him wasn't what I should have done, but we can atone for them in our aid to his case."

"I shouldn't have confessed to him."

"Naeun shouldn't have caused this little incident."

"Taemin shouldn't have argued with Kibum about Minho - even if he was confused, supporting the criminal is not the right way to go."

 

Jinki and Jonghyun nodded in agreement.

 

It seemed everyone had agreed - although not together - that the most important thing was to sort the crimes and not their feelings.

Just yet.

 

* * *

 

**_A Few Months Later~_ **

 

A familiar snake-like character walked down to the cell he visited the most.

"Good news, the police have confirmed a date a few _months_ from now. With the _evidence_ collected and the statements stated, you'll be looking at a long time _behind_ these bars - _maybe_."

Minho only stayed quiet.

" _Of_ course, not these, you'd be moved into a _large_ prison, full of men." The frowning criminal sighed.

The officer received a hand signal with the usage of the middle finger.

"Ouch, _so stingy_."

"I've already been in here for months, I want him to know I'll be repenting for the rest of my life over what I did! This whole thing doesn't matter to me, I just want to be punished for what I've done!"

"Your attitude never fails to _amaze_ me."

"Hah?"

"You're so strong-willed. I _admire_ you."

"You admire a rapist?"

"Not what you've _done_ , who you _are_. If you're feeling angry feel free to hit _me_ anytime to let out that _frustration_ \- I'll gladly help."

Minho rolled his eyes.

" _Seriously_ though, you were allowed to leave on bail for a few months while the police collected evidence, but you _stayed_ here. You really regret what you _did_ , don't you?"

"Yes."

The officer smiled wrapping his hands around the bars tightly. "Good. At first, _I_ thought you were a _good_ for nothing..."

 

Minho snarled.

 

"...Now I see you're a strong _person_ , who just did the wrong thing... A lot of _times_."

"I know dammit, and I regret each and every single time hurt him!"

" _Do_ you?" The officer questioned his face morphing into a cheesy smile.

"Yes of course I do! What the hell?!"

"I'm just making sure, _you_ need to know _you_ do, and he needs to know too, make sure you tell _him_."

Minho sighed as he fiddled with his sleeve. " _If_ I get the chance."

"Well, it just _seems_ you'll have to wait a few months until you get your _chance_." The officer laughed a little. "I hope the guy you love _maybe_ accepts you one day."

Sad, dark eyes widened. "Don't," Minho said softly, almost begging, feeling pain burn his chest.

 

"Hey, I'm just an officer. Law is my _lover_ , I'm not a huge fan of humans."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I'm asexual."

 

Minho almost screamed. "Are you being serious?"

 

The snakey officer grinned with a nod. "I don't really get turned on by you _hitting_ me y'know. It's just _thrilling_ to be attacked and stuff, adrenaline. Being an officer _allows_ me to enjoy it without people thinking I'm _strange_." He whispered.

 

_Strange is your middle name._ Minho thought.

 

"You confessed to _me_ a few months back, _now_ I'm confessing."

 

"Right..." Minho said confused as he turned over to face away from the police officer in the _outside_ world.

 

The officer smiled before he mouthed something, and walked away.

 

_"I'll see you soon."_


	21. Wooden Doors

 

_I'm scared to face what’s inside… I'm scared._

 

"When do we go in?" Taemin asked.

"They’ll call us separately to enter as a witness, we’ll just have to wait." Jinki revealed.

Taemin pouted. "We can’t go in together?"

"No." Came a sigh from Onew, he wished they could, but that would be unfair. 

 

There’ll be people all around, but he’ll be in there.

 

Jonghyun tilted his head. "Oh, I've never been to court before."

Onew laughed, "Just say the truth and don’t let the prosecutor try and make you get personal."

"Hmm?" Jonghyun and Taemin both questioned Onew's statement.

"The 'for the accused' will try and make you angry or say something they can twist, it’s how they work."

 

_I don’t know how to act..._

 

"Naeun, please don’t go!"

"Leave me alone, I'm done here!"

She stopped in her tracks as she reached Key. "I’m sorry Kibum, but I refuse. I just… can’t."

 

Footsteps announced Naeun’s exit.

 

"She came back today, to tell us she can’t go through with it?!" Jinki groaned in frustration as he placed a hand on Kibum’s shoulder.

Feeling a hand rest on top of his own he smiled slightly.

 

Key sighed, "It’s fine, she…"

 

Taemin turned to Key, his maroon dyed hair neater than usual. 

 

"...likes him, so she can’t be his enemy." Key finished.

 

"It’s her decision." Taemin said shrugging his shoulder and squeezing Key’s free hand tightly in comfort.

 

Jonghyun was sat on a wooden carved bench behind them, with a sigh he stood up, his leather shoes gliding across the marble courtroom floor. "We’re all here." He whispered as he came closer too.

Looking down Kibum smiled, "Thank you."

 

 

_Knowing my friends are with me, eases the fright. Even so… I'm still scared._

_But they’re all trying so hard for me! I have to try my hardest as well._

 

 

Key felt his hands shaking and palms sweat as the courtroom fell silent as the judge entered the room. 

 

"All rise." A voice commanded. Everyone stood.

 

 

_"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury..._

_The defendant has been charged with the serious crime of..."_

 

 

The judge allowed the prosecutor to call their first witness.

 

"Come with us." A guard said leading Kibum towards the main part of the courtroom into the stand.

 

Feeling light headed and sick, Key cleared his throat a little before nodding to prepare.

 

"Raise your right hand..."

 

Key did so, as he was told to swear he would tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth he felt this becoming more real.

He agreed and stated his first and last name as he was told to do so. 

 

A series of pointless questions were asked.

_Where do you work?_

_Where do you live?_

Until the _defendant_ began to ask questions.

Kibum felt almost on edge as the lawyer asked the _one_ question...

 

"Do you see the accused in the room right now? Take a look around a please say if you do or do not see them."

 

A bead of sweat fell from Key's temple as he bent his head down.

 

"Objection your Honour, it's tough enough to be here reliving what has happened to him, but to force him to look at him--!"

 

"Silence. Do go on."

 

Key let out a shaky breath, he clenched his jaw not wanting to look for Minho.

_Why was this happening?!_

He glanced up and scanned the courtroom, searching for Minho. His own feline eyes met ones he knew so well, he felt his stomach churn.

 

"Well, is he here?"

 

"...Yes..." Key whispered gripping onto the wooden frame around him.

 

Minho had looked... Sad.

Key frowned.

 

"Is he here?" The defendant asked again loudly.

Key nodded hastily, wanting to leave.

 

"Your Honour!" Key's lawyer almost whined in desperation.  _Did no one have a sense of sympathy?_ _Why would you make the victim face their attacker like that?_

 

"Please answer this question." The judge said looking Key in the eyes ignoring his lawyer.

Key's eyes widened.

_Don't make me repeat myself..._

 

* * *

 

Minho sighed as he was sent back down into the holding cell for the next time he would be brought up into the courtroom.

 

He loosened his tie and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but do you know where that officer is?" He asked wondering where that snaky guy was.

He said he’d come, be a form of support at least.

 

Minho might maybe consider him somewhat of a friend.

 

"What officer?" A guard asked seeming to not really care.

"That one, who was with me at the station. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"No, I'd need a name. Now be quiet and wait. You’ll probably be called back up soon." They said standing up even straighter as another guard joined their side.

 

Minho sat down on the poor excuse for a seat in the cell. "It's not like I care anyway." He mumbled.

 

* * *

 

"Minho." Minho's lawyer called visiting him. "We're on a break for five minutes, I think it's going well... Although, you're not cooperating."

"I never wanted a lawyer, I don't care about me winning the case."

"Look, I'm here to help you get less time in prison at least. You told me Taemin matters the most to you, so if you want to get out and see him before you're elderly then at least fight for yourself." The lawyer said with a heavy sigh as she stroked her fingers through her hair.

 

* * *

 

  
"We are aware that you dated the accused, and have recently broken up with him." 

"That's... Correct."

"So, why did you break up?"

"Objection!" A voice called, it was Key's lawyer. 

 

Taemin hissed and answered the question even though the judge had nodded to discard the question.

"I broke up with him because he wouldn't spend time with me, he was distant, he wasn't himself!" Taemin yelled, almost crying.

 

The lawyer smirked and continued hastily before she could be silenced. "So it was for personal reasons, and not the reasons of why we are in court today! You could simply be here for revenge only!"

"No! I came to support my friend--"

"That is all."

 

Taemin almost growled in anger. 

He saw the Judge literally roll his eyes at Minho's lawyer.

Right now he hated the lawyer on Minho's side more than he thought he would.

Jinki was right. They do twist your words and emotions. 

 

* * *

 

"We'll have to go for the insane card, you'll be treated as mentally unstable and people will be more understanding."

"I know I'm mentally unstable without pretending to be!" He said ready to scream at this woman. "Whatever state of mind I was in when I... I don't even know how I brought myself to..."

 

His lawyer sighed and asked the guards for a bucket.

 

"Do something so..."

 

Minho threw up.

 

 

-

 

 

Flushing the toilet for the fifth time, Key wiped his mouth.

"Are you okay Key?" Onew asked standing outside of the court bathrooms.

Key opened the door to face Jinki, he smiled and nodded. "It's just getting to me." He said as he washed his hands with soap.

Pulling Key forcefully into a hug, Onew rested his head on top of Keys.

 

"We're not going to back down until this is sorted, stay strong with us. You can do it."

 

 

-

 

 

"I just... She got to me!" Taemin screamed as he lunged his fist against the wall. 

"Who got to you?" Jonghyun panicked as he turned to Onew and Key who exited the bathroom.

Taemin looked at the floor. "That damn lawyer, who does she think she is anyway?!"

"Taemin..." Key whispered hugging him quickly.

Onew smiled, "Myself and Jonghyun will go search for some first-aid." 

 

As he was sure they left, Taemin pulled Key from him and smiled in amends. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, Tae. Even though he did that to me, it still had a heavy impact on you as well."

Taemin pouted and hugged Key tightly.

Key patted the damaged hand away from the cuts, comforting Taemin the best he could. 

Taemin burrowed his face into the rough material of Key's suit.

Stroking Taemin's hair Key sighed and thought of a bright side to this. 

 

Without his friends, he wouldn't have been able to even think there was something happy about all of this...

 

"At least we don't have to continue this until tomorrow, hey?"

 

Taemin pulled away and nodded. 

 

Jonghyun and Jinki arrived back, not even the slightest bit out of breath.

"Took your time." Key and Taemin said in unison.

"Even a baby would have been fine left on their own for a few seconds." Onew joked.

Taemin almost whacked Onew playfully but he didn't want to risk hurting anything else.

Jonghyun chuckled a little as he took out a bandage and disinfectant spray.

Key cringed at the smell as Jonghyun sprayed it onto Taemin's cut and wrapped the bandage around the hand.

Taemin hissed. "I hate that stuff." 

 

"So, what are we eating later?" Onew asked making the topic a little less... bloody.

"Can we have meat?" Jonghyun asked and a noise from his stomach made the others laugh quietly.

 

It was peaceful, in this hectic time... If only for a while.

 

 

The wooden court doors opened and a crowd of guards walked through. 

 

The four men stepped back to let them leave easily.

 

Amongst them in handcuffs was Minho. 

Everyone's faces dropped as he walked passed.

 

As he was angrily greeted with the four of them, Minho glanced away hesitantly not wanting to react.

He saw Taemin and Key stood close together and smiled silently.

 

They really couldn't be torn apart...

 

Jinki had folded his arms in disapproval.

Jonghyun felt the reality of the matter even more so.

Taemin clenched his fist tightly while feeling cold chills.

Key turned away slowly, pretending to admire the craftsmanship of the wooden pillars and seats in the courthouse.

 

* * *

 

"Well those wooden doors were nice, don't you think?" Key questioned as they were all taken to their hotel by a police car.

 

Onew and Taemin were in the other police car in front, so Jonghyun turned to Key and smiled. 

 

"They looked expensive." Jong motioned with an eyebrow raised.

Key chuckled a little as the car turned too quickly making him knock Jonghyun a little. 

Jong smiled. Those brown doors... It reminded him of the colour beige. "...Kibum, the doors reminded when we were deciding on the Christmas design ideas for the column."

Key turned to him, the afternoon Sun hitting his eyes but was blocked as Jonghyun leaned forward with a smile.

"You didn't like beige before you tested it out." Key recalled with a smirk knowing Jonghyun was against it at first.

Jong looked down and then into Key's eyes...

 

"I like it now..."

 

"Jonghyun..."

 

"We're here." A police officer called to the two of them as the car pulled over to the hotel they were staying at until the court case had ended. It saved the long journey to the courthouse.

 

Key sighed almost thankfully and exited the vehicle. 

 

Taemin grabbed the door handle for the police car and stepped out and began to stretch. "Felt like a prisoner back there." He joked.

The police officers chuckled and stepped out of their vehicles too for a break of some sort.

 

"We'll order steak, we deserve it." Onew said as he thanked the officers for the lift - even though it was their duty to take them all to the hotel and back from court.

Jonghyun walked over to Onew and grinned, "I'm beginning to really like you."

Onew rolled his eyes and grabbed Jonghyun into a hug.

 

"Kibum?" Taemin called as he stood up straight from his stretch.

"Huh?" Key replied, seeming to be lost in thought.

Taemin smiled and put out his hand for Key to take. "Let's go eat, ok?" 

With a smile, Key nodded in agreement and followed the others into the hotel to order their _deserved_ steak.

 

* * *

 

"I thought--"

"That I wasn't _going_ to come? _Please_."

 

Minho almost smiled, but he banished his happiness.

"I just got used to you being there, it was weird without you at my cell in court today."

 

The snaky officer smirked, "Admit it, you missed _me_." 

 

"Heh, sure. I missed you _sooo_ much." Minho replied sarcastically, but almost choked as his throat dried at the last part of his sentence.

 

"It's okay, Minho." The officer said sternly, with no exaggeration on the words for once.

 

Minho's eyes widened.

Tears were on the verge of falling from this villains eyes.

He sighed and let them trickle down his face.

 

"I saw Taemin. I saw all of them. They were all still so close, and the sole purpose of what I did was so Taemin and Kibum wouldn't be close."

The officer hummed with a guess. "Yet... They _are_?"

Minho just nodded as he wiped his eyes with the thin sleeve of his shirt, he looked down.

"These tears are of happiness that I didn't destroy such a thing."

"You _still,_ did those _things_."

"I know, but I'm glad even so they're still being able to heal, even if it's slowly."

"Heh." The officer whispered in awe.

 

Minho really was different compared to people he's met like him in the past.

 

"Maybe it's me being selfish, but... I don't want my ending with those guys to be a bad one."

 

Minho glanced to the cell bars once again to find the officer gone. 


	22. The Verdict

The judge glanced over towards the innocent members of the jury who had no connection to this crime.

They were the middle ground - just like the Judge.

 

_"I tried to help you the best I could, but what you've done... There's no other way you could win this without saying you were mentally ill."_

_"Good, I don't want to win this." Minho scowled back in a hushed tone to his lawyer, he didn't even ask for one! He refused in the first place._

_Apparently, he had to be assigned one either way..._

_He wished he could at least find out where that officer went. He probably went home, it was a long journey from where they lived from where they are in this courtroom and city._

 

The Judge finally sighed and spoke.

"Will the jury foreperson please stand?"

 

_"Don't worry, I think even if it goes bad, we'll still have changed something here today." Kibum's lawyer said positively._

_Key turned to him and nodded slowly in a feeling of awe. His lawyer had not backed down during the whole case these past days._

_It was as if, he had empathised towards Key so much he wasn't just doing his job... It was like he was doing it for himself._

 

A middle-aged woman stood up slowly to face the judge.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The Judge questioned, correcting the positioning of his small glasses. He looked back at the woman who smiled.

"Yes." She said, and suddenly the Clerk took the piece of paper she was holding in her leather gloved hands.

Approaching the Judge with the slip of paper, everyone in the courtroom awaited as he read it and handed it back to the clerk. 

Eyes throughout the courtroom burned through the paper wishing they could see what the result was.

 

Jonghyun, Onew and Taemin were sat in the public area, closing their eyes awaiting the verdict.

Taemin opened his eyes and caught glances with Kibum.

Key nodded.

 

Minho saw Key nod and turned to where he was facing.

He thought it was just a dream when he saw Taemin a few days ago outside the courtroom.

Now he could see Taemin, he was really here.

Minho knew he was definitely not here to support him, but Kibum.

 

Taemin's gaze caught Minho's and both of their eyes widened.

 

Onew and Jonghyun both snapped open their eyes as they felt Taemin shift in his seat.

 

The Clerk turned to the Judge who finally nodded for the result to be read out.

 

"Are you okay?" Onew asked in a whisper resting his large palm on Taemin's shoulder softly. 

Jonghyun tilted his head sadly wanting to help too.

Taemin nodded and collected himself, he looked at Jonghyun and smiled quickly.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled as his attention was drawn back to Key who was looking up at the three of them. 

 

Minho's and Kibum's lawyer turned towards the Clerk after a quick glance at each other also.

 

* * *

 

 

Key was in front of Minho as they stepped out of the door to leave.

 

Minho's eyed widened as he clenched his fist not wanting to let his chance vanish from him.

 

"I'm sorry." He said hastily making sure Kibum heard.

 

"..."

 

Minho almost smiled in acceptance that Key just looked away and took a step back.

 

"I just want you to know I am..." He said.

 

Taemin ran forward after spotting him and overhearing the conversation. "He doesn't need your apology!"

Onew grabbed Taemin.

"Let go of me!" He squealed.

"Taemin! Calm down for one second, this isn't about you right now."

Jonghyun sighed sadly. "He's right... We all want to step in too."

 

Key's footsteps matched Minho's as he tried to keep up with the officers dragging him from the Court House.

 

"I can't forgive you." Key said quietly, only loud enough so himself could really hear.

His words caught in his throat but he had to say it...  

It wasn't just all good again, even though a few hours ago Minho was sentenced guilty.

What he did...

 

With a nod of understanding, Minho opened his mouth to speak but he was dragged out of the entrance as the doors closed.

 

-

 

"Can we escort you, gentlemen, home?"

The four of them smiled at the officers and ventured out to the police cars to be taken home for good. No more hotel nights. 

 

Onew and Jonghyun entered one car together leaving Key and Taemin to enter the next one.

 

Key tapped Taemin's arm. Taemin was slumped against the police car window looking out at the night sky.

"You weren't in there the whole time, my lawyer was. He said Minho wasn't even trying to make up excuses or defend himself. Apparently, he pleaded guilty and told the Judge he was before the trial began."

Taemin felt his body boil, "I don't care! ... About _him_." he said angrily.

Key closed his open mouth before he said anything else. He felt his eyes sting, Taemin was still angry with him. 

"What did I even do?" Key choked out, not wanting this to be swept under the rug to be brought up later on.

"You accepted to hear his apology Key! Who even does that?! To you... He...!"

" _I_ _know_ what he _did_ to me Taemin." Key whispered feeling his headache.

"You're going on like he's a hero like he was oh so generous enough to not fight for himself." Taemin sighed looking into Key's eyes this time.

"I didn't mean to--"

 

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

 

They both laughed with a sigh.

 

The two police officers in the front of the vehicle almost crashed the car when they had begun to shout.

 

Taemin sighed, "I just, I don't want you to think what he did to you can be easily forgiven."

"Why would I think that?"

"You still have a few y'know, mental issues."

Key rolled his eyes. "I know..."

"We'll sort it together, right?" Taemin said with a smile stretching out his palm for Kibum to take.

Key took his hand and nodded. "As soon as we get back."

 

-

 

"Do you think they're okay in there?" Jonghyun asked turning to Jinki who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

One eye opened as he looked at Jonghyun, "Yes. Better than you being in there with him." 

Jonghyun blinked, "Huh?"

"I can tell when something has happened with Kibum. He hardly spoke to you during the past few days, how come?"

Jonghyun bit his lip wishing he never spoke. "I couldn't help it, he just... He screamed _hold me_."

"You didn't do anything right?"

 

Jong shook his head receiving a sigh of relief from Onew.

_Idiot_. Onew thought.

 

"What happened then?" He finally said as he noticed Jong had sat up a little straighter becoming less comfortable.

"We were talking about the column... I sort of brought up, but Key said something about the doors at the Court House."

"What?"

"They're brown! So... It reminded me of when he came to my apartment to work on the Christmas design and he said to use the colour beige."

 

Onew stayed silent.

 

"I was against it at first, not understanding how it linked. Which was sort of like my feelings, I was unsure of them. But now I know... I may have said something wrong..."

Onew mentally slapped Jong out of the police car into the road. "Nothing else?" He asked to make sure.

Jong sheepishly shook his head. "Nothing."

"Okay, well just try and not do that again. We didn't realise before but he's still a bit jumbled up inside and his view on things are different from before."

Jong dropped his head down. "I'm an idiot."

Jinki grinned happily to say two words, "You are."

 

* * *

 

"Ho ho ho!" A voice called, Minho sighed and turned around thinking it was his cellmate.

"It's not even Decem- ..."

 

" _Miss_ me?"

 

"How are you even here? Your police station is back home."

 

The snake-like voice ignored his words and smiled, "Minho, haven't you _even_ caught on to the _hints_?"

"I don't care, I got sentenced guilty and I'm serving my time. I don't care about your hints." Bitterness filled the air as Minho spoke.

 

"You're actually quite slow. I'll be leaving then, I guess it'll help having me back."

"What?"

"Have you noticed, whenever we speak no one else is around. It's just you and me, me and you. I'm just a thought projection you created to help you with your questions. You answered everything yourself. I thought it'd be best to show up one last time to tell you because you don't need me anymore."

 

 

_"Excuse me, but do you know where that officer is?"_

_"What officer?"_

 

 

_"We'll have to go for the insane card, you'll be treated as mentally unstable and people will be more understanding."_

_"I know I'm mentally unstable without pretending to be!"_

 

 

_"Whatever state of mind I was in when I... I don't even know how I brought myself to..."_

 

 

_"Maybe it's me being selfish, but... I don't want my ending with those guys to be a bad one."_

_Minho glanced to the cell bars once again to find the officer gone._

 

 

Minho's eyes widened. "Don't go!"

The officer smiled. "I'm not going anywhere... _Minho_."

 

 

"Oi, Minho! Are you okay?" Minho's cellmate shook him vigorously as he was sat frozen stiff his face showing no emotion.

Clicking his fingers in front of his face caused Minho to blink and then look at him wide-eyed like a rabbit in the headlights.

 

Minho smiled, "I'm fine..."

 

"Okay crazy, just make sure you don't die on me. It's annoying when my cellmates die."

 

* * *

 

_**A Few Weeks Later** _

 

"Here!" Jonghyun said as he placed down a heavy box full of materials.

Taemin looked up from his desk and smiled in approval.

"Is there anything else?" Jong asked placing a hand on his hip.

 

Taemin sighed, "What is it?"

 

"Eh?"

"You want something, you always go and do that hip thing when you want something recently."

"Oh so now you're the master of reading people?"

"Maybe I am--!"

 

"Hey, hey. Guys calm down." Jinki chuckled as he brought in a case full of documents and files.

"I found these, I hope they can help."

 

As another box was placed down Taemin's phone violently rang and he hastily yanked it out of his jeans pocket.

"I still want to know what you want... Hello?" Taemin said answering the unknown number.

 

Jong sighed a little and searched through the box Jinki brought in.

 

"He's where? ... Sure. I'll be right there." 

 

"What is it?" Jong asked flicking through a notebook. 

"It was Key's therapist, apparently he walked out of the session _again_."

 

Onew bit his lip, Kibum did admit to everyone he didn't like the sessions he started to go for therapy.

 

After an awkward silence Taemin stood up, "I'll go get him then." He announced exiting the room.

 

Two sets of deep brown eyes glanced at each other.

 

"How do you find your job here?" Jong asked Onew breaking the silence.

With a smile, Jinki replied, "It's honestly great. I'm glad I'm with everyone and not so far away."

"You don't mind crashing with me until you move into an apartment still, do you?"

"No it's fine, sofas are surprisingly comfy! ... What's up with you and Taemin?"

Jong nodded and looked down knowing Onew would poke in once Taemin had left. "He thinks I want something."

"What do you mean? A favour?"

"I suppose." 

"Jonghyun."

 

"Fine! He wanted me to find out information on Minho."

 

"What!? Why? ... And, why you?"

 

"Probably because I wouldn't tell Kibum... Of course, it's a deal that I get something in return."

"Ah, I see Taemin's feeling anxious about what you want back."

 

"I don't even know if I'll get a deal, I really don't think it's the best idea for Taemin to keep tabs on Minho... He's staying in the past."

"It's not good you're right, I guess I should have said that."

"It wouldn't be good for Kibum either... It's written all over his face he still loves-"

 

"I know." Onew mumbled painfully. 

 

Another silence brewed as Onew and Jonghyun shared a silent heartache together. 

 

Everyone is some way or another agreed not to pester about this until Key was better, but with him walking out of the sessions wasn't going to help anyone.

It wasn't easy, they understood that, but time continues to countdown regardless of what you do. 

 

Jong looked around the small office room, "Do you think Taemin might love him?"

"Kibum?" Onew questioned.

"No. Minho..."

"I honestly have no idea, he's putting on this facade for Key, but it'll tear away. It caused him to faint before. If you ask me Taemin is trying too hard."

"Someone needs to realise..." 

 

* * *

 

"Key, are you okay?"

 

As soon as Key saw Taemin his eyes welled up again as the tears slipped out uncontrollably. "I'm f-fine." 

Arms wrapped around the sobbing Kibum, "No you're not." Taemin whispered patting Key's back in the embrace. "What's made you upset?"

"That man in there!"

"The therapist?"

"Yes!" Key choked out another sob.

 

-

 

_"Kibum, may I ask you a personal question?" The therapist asked as he placed down the notebook he was writing on._

_Key looked at a painting on the wall of a bowl of fruit. "S-Sure..." He replied swallowing harshly._

 

_These sessions were a nightmare and he hated them._

 

_"Are you in love?"_

 

_Key's head snapped over to the direction of the therapist. "Excuse me?"_

 

_"You don't have to answer, I'm just curious about your love life - for your sake of course."_

 

_"Then... I am. Yes."_

_"Are you in a relationship? If so, is it with this person?"_

_"Well, who else would it be with?" Key said getting a little angry at the question. The therapist stayed quiet._

_Key sighed... "No, I'm not in any relationship."_

_"Have you been?"_

 

_Kibum shook his head._

 

_"Ever?"_

 

_"Never! I_ _'m sick of you questioning me, making me answer! I don't have a choice in anything, you say I don't have to answer but you want it deep down!"_

_"This is for your sake Kibum, I told you this in the beginning when we started these sessions."_

 

_Key stood up knocking over his chair in rage. "You're like him!"_

_The therapist looked at Key calmly, "Who am I like?"_

_"Minho!"_

_"Did he not give you a choice in certain things?"_

_"No! I've loved Taemin ever since I met him and Minho took him from me, and even now that he's in prison he still-"_

_"He still?"_

_"I can't even love Taemin anymore because of him, I couldn't in the first place but he's still here..."_

_"It's haunting you isn't it?"_

_"You expect it not to!?" Key felt his eyes tear up, he was trying to be brave but this therapist was devouring him._

 

-

 

"I'm never going to get better like we said Taemin... Never." Key croaked clutching Taemin tightly in need.


	23. You're Wrong

 

Taemin held Kibum tightly as he cried into his shoulder. "You don't know that Key... Of course, it's not going to just make you better in a few weeks."

"I do know. Nothing is going to work! I'm just a mess..."

"You're wrong." Taemin said as he pulled out of the hug to look Key in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me-"

"I love you Taemin, but I'm not allowed to!" Key uttered wiping his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

 

"Key..." Taemin sighed unsure of what to say and guided Key to the car he drove here in.

 

-

 

As Taemin stopped at the traffic lights as pedestrians crossed the roads one by one, he tapped the steering wheel wishing this car could fly back to the office building.

 All three of them, Key, Jonghyun and Taemin had changed office sites, but still worked for the same magazine.

Although Key was having time off for personal reasons...

Onew had applied for a job there too as he was skilled in the job and really helped out with the column.

 

Taemin heard Key shift, he closed his eyes not wanting to talk, he just wanted to get back to the office to get everyone home so they could all rest.

 

"The therapist made me realise that I could never be with you."

Taemin's eyes widened as another car beeped their horn angrily, he sped off down the road. "Key I don't want to have this conversation... I want you to get better first."

"First? For what?"

"For yourself."

"Because you don't love me?"

"Key..."

"If there's no chance then tell me, I can get over all these years but please don't just ignore this. It was okay before because we were all messed up..." Key coughed a little, "...But now I'm the only one sat in that stupid room with a therapist, none of you guys are. Not you, not Jonghyun, not Jinki, but me! I really need an answer so I know when to stop-"

" **Stop!** " Taemin shouted as they pulled into the underground car-park of the office.

 

Taemin was breathing heavily from anger, he turned to Key who was wide-eyed and shaking.

"Key-"

 

Instantly the door opened and Key hastily got out of the car and ran into the building.

 

Taemin placed his head on the steering wheel and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

 

-

 

"Lavender is really a nice spring scent." A happy voice said in delight.

 

The blue door was pushed open slightly and Jinki and Jonghyun turned to see Key panting wildly with a scared look on his face.

Jonghyun instantly stood up out of the seat he was in and Onew dropped the lavender scented liquid bottle causing it to leak all over the carpet.

"Damn!- Key are you okay?!"

"Kibum..." Jonghyun said concerned.

 

Key looked between the two and collapsed on to the floor.

 

"Kibum what's wrong?!" Jonghyun panicked and rushed to Key's side in comfort.

 

"Taemin..."

 

"Taemin?" Onew asked as he cautiously came over.

 

Key's eyes filled up with watery pools as he shoved himself into Jonghyun to muffle his sobs and cries.

Jong looked at Onew, worry in his eyes.

Jinki saw Taemin enter the room and flinch upon seeing Key.

With a sigh Taemin grabbed his things from the room and began to leave, his arm was grabbed by Jinki before he could.

Taemin turned to Onew pleadingly, wanting him to let go.

 

"Key, you should let Taemin take you home."

 

Key's eyes widened in Jonghyun's top.

 

"You should go home and rest, Kibum." Jong advised as he rubbed small circles on Key's back to calm him down.

 

Taemin cleared his throat in annoyance. "It's fine, I have somewhere to be anyway, I can't drop him off-"

"Taemin." Jinki said dangerously causing Taemin to frown.

"Key, let me take you home at least." Taemin said more calmly.

Jong peeled Key from him and looked him in the eyes, "Just get home." He pleaded with a smile.

"F-Fine." Key whispered and shakily stood up to face Taemin.

 

 

They walked back to the car in silence, Key entered the back seat while Taemin started the engine in the front. Placing his work bag and items on the passenger seat he resisted to glance over to Key in the back.

He clenched his fist, sat down, put on his seat belt and began to drive up and out of the underground car park. It was dark outside now and it made the scariness of this situation even more daunting. 

The radio automatically turned on and a song Key and Taemin both loved came on, the atmosphere was awkward.

Taemin quickly glanced in the mirror to look at Key but he couldn't see him, in horror that Key had gotten out before he drove off he quickly parked the car into a local shop car park and span around.

"Key?!" He said in a panic.

Taemin sighed in relief when he saw Key laying on his side across the back seat. He saw tears trailing from Key's eyes and bit his lip in guilt. He didn't say sorry for that to Key's face earlier...

"Key. I'm sorry for earlier."

"...not your fault." Came the reply, shakily.

"We can go to the restaurant in this shop if you want to?"

Key looked at Taemin and slowly sat up. "Sure..."

Key gave a little smile which made Taemin feel less like an idiotic ass-

He shook his head and turned off the car and eventually he and Key were making their way to be served nice hot food on this cold evening. 

 

Taemin felt honestly miserable after he shouted at Key like that, it was just too pushy and not what he was used to from the blonde.

Then again, Key was now not himself these days anyway, but Taemin knew... he was certain that Key would be himself soon! Then he'd listen to anything he had to say regarding _love._

 

* * *

 

After they ate they went back to the car, it was still warm inside contrasting the cold night air.

 

Key laughed as Taemin couldn't open the driver door and crossed his arms in the cold.

"Just sit with me!" Kibum chuckled as he awaited his best-friends arrival into the back with him.

"You're right, there's no rush." Taemin uttered as he closed the door and sat next to Kibum happily.

"It's so dark outside now." Key said not exactly over the moon about it being so dark.

Taemin smiled, "It's really creepy." As he finished his sentence the car light flickered off naturally, but Key gasped which made Taemin laugh.

"It's just the car light, they turn off to save battery power or we're stuck here all night if it drains out." Taemin assured and threatened.

"I'd like to get home, thank you very much." Key joked, he rested the side of his head on Taemin's shoulder.

A sigh came from Taemin as he rested his head on Kibum's head in return.

Key felt a cold smooth hand rest on his own. His eyes widened as he looked down to see Taemin grasping his hand tightly.

 

Taemin whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You already apologised, plus that meal sure tasted like forgiveness to me."

Taemin chuckled like an old man causing Key to almost pee himself with laughter. "Sorry I know my laugh is weird."

"You don't laugh like that often."

"Neither do you." Taemin replied honestly as he pulled his head up and turned to Key.

 

Key glanced up after raising his head, "I'm glad we're..."

 

He stopped when Taemin's phone in the front of the car began to ring.

 

Taemin lunged forward and grabbed the phone answering it. "I'm sorry... I was expecting a call today." He said smiling.

 

_I'm glad we're best friends..._

 

* * *

 

Trekking to Jonghyun's apartment from the downhill slope of the office Onew almost fell to his knees wishing he owned a car.

Jonghyun laughed, "Come on it's not even far."

"Need water. Need food." 

"Chicken?"

"Too fatty, need television." 

Jong rolled his eyes as he helped up his new co-worker - Lee Jinki. 

"There's television at my place, which is where we are headed." 

Jinki looked at the stretch of a journey in front of him. "I'm moving out." He said in a temper.

"You're lodging, you don't even live in my apartment." Jong snickered as he helped drag Onew along down the pavement.

"How old are you 50?!" 

Onew scowled at Jong's comment. "I'm close enough."

"Come on old timer, it's not that far now." 

 

They reached Jonghyun's apartment five minutes later. Jinki threw himself onto the couch and cried in happiness. 

Jong put his hand on his hip and shook his head to stop himself from laughing.

 

"So, did you still want chicken?" 

 

Silence.

 

"Jinki...?" Jonghyun whispered as he loomed over the sleeping man on his sofa to make sure he wasn't pretending to be asleep. 

 

Quiet snores left Onew's figure and Jong only laughed.

 

"Night." He said turning off the light and venturing into his bedroom to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Next Day**

 

Key entered the office even though he wasn't working today, he still had time off to recover, but he still wanted to see three people who were closest to him.

"Key." Taemin waved as he stood up from his desk. Jonghyun was photocopying his designs to work on them in different media and Jinki was busy sorting through old column magazines to help with ideas for the current one.

Taemin and Key both smiled as they spoke in unison,

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

 

Jinki hastily looked at them and then smiled.

 

"I decided to continue my therapy but with a different therapist, I really want to get over this damage and be able to help you guys in the office like before, well, with an added member!" Key said cheerily as he waved to Jinki.

Jonghyun entered the medium sized room and smiled as he clutched the stack of warm photocopies he had. "Sounds good to me."

"Sounds good to all of us." Taemin said as his phone rang, he quickly stepped out and closed the door to take the call.

Key paused and then forced a smile back on his pained face. 

Jonghyun bit his lip and sat down feeling a glance from Onew burn through his skull.

"He was waiting for a call last night too, has something happened?" Key asked looking towards Onew, begging him for an answer.

Jinki closed his eyes, "Ki-"

 

"If it will upset me, it's better that I don't know right?" Kibum said as he stepped towards the door, reaching for the handle. 

 

"Kibum!" Jong almost squealed as he darted over to him, stopping him from leaving.

"Jonghyun?" Key whispered with a chuckle as he pulled the handle unsure of what made Jonghyun act like that just now.

"He's getting information on Minho!" Jong said and bursted with relief that he wasn't keeping secrets from Key. He didn't want to. 

Letting go of the handle Key's face dropped. "W-What?"

Jong sighed, "He just wants to know where he is."

"Does that matter? He's in jail..." Key questioned looking between Jong and Onew who were staying quiet.

"Why does he want to know where _he_ is? I mean, it's not like we're going to pack a picnic basket and go for a visit!" Key shouted getting more angrier by the second.

"Key." Jinki said in a comforting tone as he stepped closer.

"No, I'm fine. If he wants to know, it doesn't bother me... I just want to get better. At least I know why Taemin didn't want to hear my loud-mouthed confession yesterday..." Kibum said as he choked on his words and left the room. 

Jonghyun's eyes widened, and he ran out behind him.

 

Onew turned his head to the direction of the door and sighed a little. 

 

-

 

When Taemin returned he saw both Key and Jonghyun were gone. "They went for lunch?" He asked as he checked his small wristwatch.

Jinki looked up shakily. "...No, um. They haven't."

Only now feeling the awkward mood in the air coming from Jinki, silently Taemin put his phone down and then turned to him. "What's wrong?" Taemin said as he quickly sat next to his friend and leaning his elbow on the desk.

"Key knows you're searching for Minho."

"What-"

With a sigh, Onew glanced into Taemin's eyes and spoke. "Jonghyun told me a while ago actually. Key looked so sad about everything, even though he was smiling earlier, Jonghyun just lost it and... told him."

 

* * *

 

"What did you get to eat then, _Minho_?"

"We get the _same_ food."

"No, look you have an orange juice and mine is apple."

Minho started to laugh as he scooped up whatever slop this food was and ate it as he sat in front of his cellmate.

"If you say so."

His cellmate ate some food too and then started a new topic. "So, do you regret whatever you did that got you in here in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know. I think I regret it, but then part of me won't and it's a bit messed up in here..." Minho said tapping at his own head.

The man in front of him nodded, "A lot of people in here would probably say the same."

 

A police officer came over and interrupted their conversation.

"Choi, come with us, you have a visitor." 

 

Minho's cellmate waved. "Ooh! Bring back the gossip!" 

Minho almost rolled his eyes at his stupid-but-nice cellmate he got on with as he was taken out of the food hall, to meet his visitor...

 

* * *

 

 

Taemin had confronted Kibum and the rest of the small group that he was doing it for Naeun and that it didn't hurt to know where Minho was so they knew where not to visit anytime soon.

 

Key had cried in Jonghyun's arms and Jonghyun asked him if he really confessed to Taemin. 

 

Obviously, he received an answer he didn't quite want to believe.

 

While Jong was a little down in the dumps, Jinki had to cook and clean and he joked with Key saying it was like they were a married couple and Jong just lost his job and Jinki was the house-wife.

 

Eventually, when Key felt better enough to go back to work, and help with the column, he returned; was welcomed by his known friends and new members of staff that would all help bring their efforts together into a double page in a read magazine!

 

 

"What colour?" Key asked his team as he helped Jonghyun with the design.

 

"You've been blonde for a while, how about black?" Taemin said with a grin.

Onew laughed. 

Key rolled his eyes. "Not hair colour!"

"What am I supposed to do with this then?" Taemin giggled as he shoved a black hair dye box into Kibum's arms.

"I think it will look nice," Onew said as he dragged Key off to dye his hair.

"We're still in work hours! Oi- ... Jinki!"

 

Jonghyun smiled as he chose black for the double pages with white wintry and beige patterns for the Christmas season.


	24. 24/7

Minho's eyes insanely widened as he saw Naeun stood behind the transparent wall that blocked them from one another. 

 

"Naeun." Minho said feeling embarrassed a little as she looked so clean and healthy while he knew he looked a mess.

 

You don't particularly have pedicures and stylists in a prison cell, well, as far as Minho was concerned.

 

Naeun sat down and gawked at him, "You look terrible!"

"Thanks..."

"No... I meant-"

"I know." Minho tried not to smile, he didn't really expect her to be exactly... _happy_ , with him.

 

Even though she helped him before, the fact he was inside these prison walls and there were police officers everywhere sort of proved to anyone he was really a serious criminal.

He had done something unforgivable and this was his punishment.

 

"I wanted to come and see you for a long time, but I didn't know where you were."

 

"How did you find out where I was?" Minho asked feeling a little scared.

 

"Taemin... Found out for me."

 

Minho looked up into her eyes. "Taemin?"

Naeun nodded desperately, "I begged him. He wouldn't at first-"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't think twice about his thoughts on _me_."

"You're not as angry as before..."

"I don't have any reason to be... I sort of realise I'm an idiot, well, much worse but we'll just leave it at that."

Naeun chuckled, "I have to go but I'll drop you off a package in a few days time, I'll visit you when I can. Maybe when you're out of here-"

"I doubt I'll ever be out of here Naeun, people that were meant to spend ten years in here have been in for much longer. I'll get re-charged for everything else I did and my sentence will extend."

 

"...I see."

 

Minho twisted his mouth. "I'll look forward to your future visits." He said with a wave as Naeun bit her lip to stop herself from crying and nodded.

Standing up, she smiled, "See you, Minho."

 

* * *

 

**Many Weeks Later**

 

"Finally my own place!" Onew screamed with excitement as he rolled across the wooden flooring in tears.

Jonghyun put his hand on his hip as rolled his eyes.

"Did you want to get away that much?"

"Yes!"

Jonghyun felt a little sting and sighed. "Well, I hope you enjoy getting fat from rubbish meals!"

Jong stormed off into the hallway in a mood. Onew poked his head through the hallway door that lead to the front door. "Jonghyun you do realise the meals you made weren't exactly...  _healthy_."

Jong crossed his arms.

Onew smiled. "Is my _hu_ _sband_ upset again?"

 

Key started to laugh as he heard the conversation as he entered the house with a box full of photos of everyone Jinki had taken to put up around his new little apartment.

 

"Please don't tell me Jong's getting upset that his lodger is moving out, he's acting like a mother hen." Taemin said walking in and shivering from the cold wind outside.

Key stepped over to Taemin and wrapped his own scarf, which he had taken off, around his neck. "There." He finished with a smile.

Taemin's cheeks were redder than any tomato.

 

"You okay there, _Taemin_?" Onew said nudging Jonghyun to look as well. 

Jong's eyes flickered over to the scene and he smirked.

 

"Dammit, I'm thinking of things to say to tease them! You've rubbed off on me." Jong said yelling and waving his arms around at Onew.

"Of course I have!" Onew laughed as he grabbed Jong around the chest from behind. "Now help me unpack!" 

 

* * *

 

"What's that?" Minho's cellmate poked around him looking at the parcel he had in his hands.

"It's just from a friend." Minho defended, as he quickly learned his cellmate loved to spread rumours and information around.

He opened it to find a double page from a magazine. 

"I'm not in prison to read gossip." Minho whispered with a laugh.

 

Naeun must have been crazy, she could have sent something he really wanted like soap or another cellmate... Anything!

 

He stopped smiling as he read it realising this was a certain column he recognised.

 

"News?" His cellmate asked quietly.

"You could say that..." Minho whispered.

 

He smiled.

_Thank you, Naeun._

 

This was her way of letting him know that everyone else was well and happy.

 

* * *

 

_"Double date!" Key cheered before Jonghyun and Jinki could protest, he trotted around the office like a free horse._

_Taemin smiled, "Well it's just we have two extra tickets to this restaurant we accidentally ordered double."_

_"You expect me to believe that?" Jong said looking at Onew for back-up in this situation._

 

_When everyone turned to Jinki, he was looking at the voucher ticket and almost drooling that it was an all you can eat buffet._

 

_Jong sank his head and gave up all hope, "Fine we'll go."_

 

-

 

"Stuffed!" Onew groaned as Jonghyun dragged him home.

"Just sit there and I'll call you a taxi home, you're not even drunk!" Jong said angrily.

"Am I not home?" Onew said confused.

Jong laughed, "No this is my apartment. _You_ moved out remember."

As he thought about it Jinki realised it wasn't his house. "Ah yes, go ahead and call the taxi then." He chuckled as he patted his exploding stomach.

Jong resisted all urges to call him fat, he just smiled and took out his phone.

 

"Put the phone away, idiot." Onew whispered as he stood behind Jonghyun, his lips near his ear.

With a shriek, Jong pushed him away. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Jinki looked Jong straight in the eyes. "If that gets you on this sofa."

 

...

 

"I... I already... Rang the taxi idiot!"

 

"We can do it quickly!"

"No! Why the sofa? People sit on that." 

Onew sighed in disappointment, "Oh well, I'm too tired anyway." He lied. 

Jong sighed. "Fine ...I'll come with you, and-"

" _Hmm_?"

 

Jong's face was flushed, but he grabbed his lover and pulled him close to his face. "We're going to your apartment!"

 

* * *

 

Taemin laid with Key on the sofa in Key's small apartment.

They agreed to stay at each other's apartments when they got the chance.

When the advertisements came on the tv, Taemin sat up a little and turned to Key. "Did you find it as awkward as I did?"

Key looked up at him, "Find what awkward?" He questioned with a smile.

"Confessing to you."

Key smirked a little, "Taemin I confessed to you a couple of times, I'm pretty sure I found it awkward when you did to me."

With a pout, Taemin sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you knew you wanted me, I know about little issues that got in the way along this journey."

"Even though I was unsure at times, a part of me knew." Key replied slowly giving Taemin a small peck and then sinking back down into the duvet over them.

They both giggled and snuggled up together.

"I think a part of me knew too... That's why it was so hard to suddenly think of you as more than just a friend because I had tried so hard to block it out from any thoughts I had."

 

Key almost cried from happiness knowing that all this time, Taemin had liked him back even if it was the tiniest bit. "That was lovely."

"What was?"

"You just said you've liked me for a longer time than you knew yourself."

Taemin blushed causing Kibum to blush even harder.

 

"Sorry, I get mushy too much."

"I like it." Taemin chuckled wrapping his arms around Key gently.

"That's it, you're never allowed to break-up with me, or be with anyone else even if I die." Key announced just before the advertisements ended.

Taemin nuzzled his nose and lips into Key's neck and kissed him.

 

"Deal."

 

"I mean it..." Key yawned and shivered.

 

Taemin felt his eyes sting, "Key... I love you."

Kibum smiled, "Mhm, me too, I'll love you 24/7."

 

* * *

 

"Minho, there's monopoly, wanna play?"

 

"I'm just at the end of this... I'll come in a minute."

 

 

**...** At this time of year, some may say presents or family or just happiness. However throughout our lives and journey's we gain a lot more all year round and as we grow and become our own person. _Things_ happen and occur that can change or damage people, but don't give up hope. It may seem like there's no way out like a cage is holding you in. 

With people you love's help you can break down the walls like they're toothpicks.

A present to you from us would just be the gift of life, remember you were brought into the world, our readers, not to just read this column (although thanks for reading this issue right now) but seriously share and care the love you have inside of you to help others. You're here for a purpose and so are we!

(You're probably thinking for us it's to write this column!) There are many staff aiding to complete every issue and you'd be surprised how hard it is to create a double page column.

It's effort and strength and perseverance that got us as staff so far and you can get through hardships the same way!

Thank you to all who have read our columns up until now and also any new readers! Our next issue is out for Spring in the New Year, we look forward to writing to you again!

Love from all of the staff who helped with this column!

 

 

 

"Minho, you won't get to be the iron!" 

 

"I'm coming." Minho said as he put the column on his bunk.

 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
